NG: Goddess: Past Experiance, The Race
by Slayer6
Summary: AU X-Over. More Adventures of Sayoko, Asuka, Shinji, Rei and the rest in Tokyo-2. Continues the story a few years after Return of the Red Haired Demon (COMPLETED) OMAKE ADDED
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NG Evangelion or Ah My Goddess. They are owned by their respective companies.  
  
For Sonya Katz and her crew who kept asking me for a fic where Sayoko gets a BF, I'M WORKING ON IT!  
  
Neon Genesis: Goddess: Past Experience / The Race  
  
Tokyo-2 High School  
  
Junior Year  
  
2018  
  
"Have you heard?" asked Kensuke as he sat down at the lunch table.  
  
"Heard what?" asked Shinji.  
  
"There's going to be a big competition between High Schools all over Japan!"  
  
"What kind of competition?" asked Touji.  
  
"Racing." He handed each of the boys a pamphlet. "Each school forms a team which will build a racing cart." explained Kensuke, "Then there will be a big race held on a college campus. The winning team gets a scholarship! Isn't that great!"  
  
"Yeah that's great." said Shinji, as he looked over the pamphlet, "So who's on the team."  
  
"Well, you see....."  
  
Shinji and Touji stared at each other. There was something about Kensuke's tone that bothered them.  
  
"What did you do?!" asked Touji.  
  
"I signed us up, as well as the girls."  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?" shouted Touji and Shinji together, "WHY?!"  
  
Kensuke seemed to shrink into his seat, "I got caught trying to put a camera in the girls locker room. I was able to talk my way out of a suspension by agreeing to this."  
  
Shinji glared at his friend, "So why did you drag us into it?"  
  
".....and why did you have to bring the girls into this?" asked Touji, "You know they hate that."  
  
"Because I thought it would be something we could all do together." replied Kensuke.  
  
Touji shook his head, "Have you told the girls yet?"  
  
Kensuke shrank down a bit further, "No.......I was hoping that you would help with that."  
  
Shinji was about to reply when saw the doors to the cafeteria open. "Kensuke, the only help I'll give you is this: Start running now."  
  
Kensuke frowned at Shinji before he turned to see what it was he was looking at. His face went pale as he spotted them.  
  
"THERE HE IS!" shouted Asuka as she spotted their quarry. "GET HIM!" Right behind Asuka came Hikari and Rei, both looking very unhappy. Kensuke leaped out of his chair and took off with the girls in hot pursuit. Shinji and Touji waved at the girls as they ran by. After they had vanished from the cafeteria, Touji turned to Shinji.  
  
"Where's Sayoko? I figured she would be right behind the girls?"  
  
The sound of thunder could be heard from outside. Shortly there after, the windows lit up as lighting flashed past them. It was followed by a pitiful male wail.  
  
"I guess that explains where Sayoko was." said Shinji with a smile, "Come on, we ought to see if he's alright."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe it." muttered Asuka, "The stooge gets in trouble and drags us into it. Can't we go to the Principal and talk our way out of this?"  
  
Rei shook her head, "I already tried. Before I could say anything he was telling me how wonderful for the school it would be, with all the publicity that the 5 Eva Pilots were participating."  
  
Shinji sighed, "Might as well make the most of it. Those scholarships would be nice."  
  
Asuka glared at Shinji, "Baka! We're Eva pilots! We get enough that we won't have to worry about scholarships!"  
  
"But Hikari isn't, neither is Kensuke."  
  
Asuka's glare softened, "Ok so we'll do it for Hikari. Right now, I could care less what happens to the Stooge."  
  
"How do you think Misato will take this?" as he held up the pamphlet.  
  
"Misato will probably see it as a way to get us out of the house so she can spend more time with Kaji."  
  
"It says we can have adult supervisors." said Shinji as he read the pamphlet, "You think Misato would volunteer?"  
  
"Just what we need, Misato to flip into Colonel mode and boss us around." replied Asuka. She then turned to Rei, "How do you think Sayoko's Aunt will react?"  
  
Rei shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I have a very bad feeling about it."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I want to help!"  
  
Sayoko stared at her Aunt, "You what?!"  
  
"You heard me. I want to help." Skuld flashed a big smile, "I think it will be great! It'll be just like back when I helped your father when he was in the Motor Club."  
  
"Didn't you try to help the competition by rigging their engine with parts from the heavens?"  
  
Skuld turned red, "I...well...you see... Hey! How did you find out about that?!"  
  
"Urd."  
  
"Yeah, Urd would remember something like that." Skuld sat down and looked at Sayoko, "I only did it because at the time I was hoping your parents would break up and that your Mom would return to heaven with me. I changed my mind halfway through the competition, but by then I couldn't undo what I had done. Luckily, they blew their engine, allowing your father to win."  
  
Sayoko raised an eyebrow, "The engine you tweaked exploded? Why don't I like the sound of that?"  
  
Skuld frowned, "I haven't blown up anything in years! It's Urd that has been blowing things up!"  
  
"This is important Auntie. I just don't want to screw it up for everyone else."  
  
"Tell you what. I'll give Megumi a call. She knows a lot about racing from your father. She could help out too." Skuld smiled. "After all, hasn't she been giving you lessons?"  
  
"Yeah she has." Sayoko nodded, "Alright. I'll give the others a call and see what they think."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hold on, I'll ask." Rei turned and looked at Shinji and Asuka, "Sayoko wants to know if its alright if her Aunts help out."  
  
"Which ones?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Skuld and Megumi."  
  
"Tell her we don't have a problem with it." said Asuka, "But we'll double check with the others first."  
  
"You catch that Sayoko?" asked Rei into the phone, "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Rei hung up the phone and walked over to Asuka and Shinji. "At least we won't have to worry about Misato now."  
  
"Yeah, now we have to worry about a mecha-happy goddess." muttered Asuka. Shinji and Rei quickly took several steps away from Asuka and looked up. Asuka gave them a confused look. "What?"  
  
"Sorry," replied Shinji, "Its just a habit I've gotten into from when Kensuke's insulted Sayoko or Skuld."  
  
Asuka suddenly looked up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" she shouted.  
  
Misato and Kaji walked in at that moment, "Asuka! What the hell are you yelling about now?" asked Misato.  
  
"Nothing Misato."  
  
Misato shook her head, "Whatever. Alright you guys listen up. In 3 days, Ritsuko will be activating the new computer system."  
  
"Only took her 3 years." muttered Asuka.  
  
Misato frown at Asuka, "She's been working really hard on this. She would really appreciate it if you all would be there. She'd also like Sayoko and her Aunts Skuld and Urd there as well."  
  
"Why does she want everyone there?" asked Shinji.  
  
"I'm not sure. But she wouldn't ask unless it was important."  
  
"Alright, we'll be there." said Asuka. "And we'll talk to Sayoko tomorrow."  
  
"So," began Misato with a smile, "Anything interesting happen at school today?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day.  
  
Hikari, Asuka, Rei, Touji, Shinji, Sayoko, and a very bruised and battered Kensuke all sat across from each other at lunch.  
  
"Ok," said Hikari looking over her notes, "We agree that Sayoko's Aunt Megumi and Skuld will help."  
  
"Why are you taking notes?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Just so everyone understands what's happening." replied Hikari, "Now, where should we build this thing anyway?"  
  
"We can use the garage at my apartment." said Sayoko, "Auntie never got a car for...obvious reasons. She's just been using it for storage."  
  
"Ok," Hikari jotted that down, "Who's going to drive it?"  
  
"I will!" Touji, Kensuke, and Asuka all spoke at once. They then turned and faced each other. "What do you mean you will?! I should do it. Like hell you will!" they said, still speaking in unison.  
  
Sayoko leaned closer to Shinji, "They're starting to scare me."  
  
"What makes you think you're a better driver then me?" asked Asuka.  
  
"I have spent years playing Grand Theft Auto 6" replied Kensuke.  
  
"And I have played the latest version of Grand Turismo!" said Touji with a smile.  
  
"VIDEO GAMES DON'T COUNT!!" shouted Asuka. "I mean actual driving skills!"  
  
"So why should you be the driver Asuka?" asked Hikari, "And remember, video games don't count."  
  
"Simple," replied Asuka, "I have been getting lessons on how to drive a car."  
  
Shinji stared at Asuka, "When? Who?"  
  
"Misato of course!"  
  
Shinji, Rei and Sayoko fell to the floor stunned.  
  
Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke looked confused. "What's wrong with Misato teaching Asuka how to drive?"  
  
"Misato drives alright, for a maniac." said Shinji.  
  
" 'The Terror of Tokyo-3 pedestrians'...that is what she was called in reports to NERV." said Rei.  
  
"After one ride with Misato I got down on my knees and thanked Kami-sama I was alive," said Sayoko, "And I'm a Goddess!"  
  
"O K. I think we'll wait on the driver." Hikari looked over the pamphlet, "Anything else we should know?"  
  
"Where is it going to take place?" asked Sayoko, "I didn't catch that part."  
  
Hikari looked over the pamphlet, "It's going to be held on the Nekomi Tech Campus in Nekomi-2..."  
  
CRASH!  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sayoko who had fallen to the ground in shock. She got back up into her chair.  
  
"Nekomi-2?" said Sayoko weakly.  
  
Asuka frowned at the name. 'Why doesn't she like....'  
  
"Yeah." Hikari looked down at the pamphlet, "Apparently this is all being sponsored by a motorcycle shop chain named 'Whirlwind' and the Nekomi Tech Motor Club."  
  
Sayoko set her head on the table, "Why me?"  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hikari.  
  
All of a sudden, it came to Asuka, "You and your parents used to live there! And your parents went to Nekomi Tech.  
  
Sayoko nodded, "It gets better. They were also involved in the Motor Club AND worked at the Whirlwind with Auntie Chihiro."  
  
"Oh." said Hikari, "Is that bad or something."  
  
"Chihiro is very nice." replied Sayoko, "It's the Motor Club I'm worried about."  
  
"Well aren't you glad I signed you up?" asked Kensuke, "I mean you get to see people your parents knew and can talk about old times and...."  
  
"Kensuke."  
  
Kensuke looked at Sayoko. Her eyes had begun to glow.  
  
"I'm giving you thirty seconds. Use them wisely."  
  
Kensuke gulped and ran for his life.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in Tokyo-2  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the faint whirling of fans pushing air through the ducts. In the dim lighting, the form of a large computer core could be seen. It was near this core that a small vortex appeared. The vortex only lasted a few seconds, but it left something behind. A small round, white object. It bounced down towards the floor. Upon hitting the floor, legs popped out and a head appeared. It looked just like a rabbit, but for one thing: This rabbit had eight legs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2 Days later  
  
Tokyo-2 UN Branch  
  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi walked towards the computer core room. Like the MAGI, this computer would consist of 3 units operating together. Unlike the MAGI, this computer would have all the cores set in a room to themselves, with the main access terminals in the control room. However, since this would be the first activation of the new computer, it had been decided that the small ceremony would take place in the core room. As she entered, Ritsuko saw that everyone was present. Misato, on time for a change, stood next to her husband Kaji. Next to them stood Rei, Shinji, and Asuka. Asuka was leaning up against one of the cores, looking board. Also present were Sayoko and her Aunts, Skuld and Urd. The name plates on the cores were covered, ready to be dropped at the press of a switch. The cores themselves were raised fully, exposing the complex piping and conduits that helped to power and control the temperature of the cores.  
  
"I want to thank you all for coming today." said Ritsuko in a loud voice.  
  
"Like we had a choice." mumbled Asuka.  
  
Ritsuko decided to ignore that comment. "Today we are activating the new computer system, which will fulfill our computing needs since the abandonment of the MAGI. Like the MAGI this new computer system uses 3 cores, three separate mainframes working together. Eventually, they will work to run Tokyo-2, much like the MAGI did for Tokyo-3. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the NORN."  
  
Ritsuko hit a button on a remote, causing the covers to drop and reveal the names of the cores. The 3 goddesses gasped as the names appeared: URD, VERDANDI, SKULD.  
  
Misato walked over to where Ritsuko stood, "Nice. What made you decide to do that?"  
  
Ritsuko glanced at the goddesses who were now looking over the cores. "After what happened down in terminal dogma, I felt the need to say thanks. This is the best way I could do that."  
  
Skuld and Urd walked over to Ritsuko.  
  
"We're...speechless." said Urd.  
  
"And coming from Urd that's saying a lot." said Skuld with a grin. Urd glared at her sister.  
  
"The only thing left to do is activate them." said Ritsuko, "Would you care to do the honors?"  
  
Skuld and Urd smiled and walked to the unit that had their name. Sayoko stood off to the side watching. Ritsuko walked over to her.  
  
"You know, you can turn on the unit named for your mother."  
  
"I don't know..." said Sayoko quietly, memories of her parents going through her head..  
  
"Oh come on!" Asuka grabbed Sayoko's arm and pulled her towards the middle unit. "Just turn it on!"  
  
"Alright alright!" Sayoko stood next to the main power switch. Asuka stood next to her, as if to make sure she would pull the switch.  
  
"Ok," said Ritsuko, "On the count of 3."  
  
"1."  
  
Asuka turned and looked at Sayoko. As she did, she noticed something inside the core, barely able to be seen amongst the pipes.  
  
"2."  
  
Asuka looked closely, it appeared to be a rabbit.  
  
"3!"  
  
Each goddess flipped the power switch. Each computer began to hum as power charged through its systems.  
  
"What the hell is a rabbit doing in there?" asked Asuka.  
  
"A what?" Sayoko turned and looked into the core. Her eyes widened in shock as the rabbit moved on its 8 legs towards a power capacitor. "BUG!"  
  
Skuld and Urd wiped their heads around just as the bug reached the capacitor. Raw power arced into the bug before blasting out towards the nearest people, Sayoko and Asuka. Both screamed as the power flowed into them. A bright flash blinded everyone present. When their vision returned, two things became apparent: The day was about to get longer, and neither Asuka nor Sayoko were anywhere to be seen.  
  
Immediately Urd and Skuld reached out, trying to sense their niece. Dread began fill their hearts as they could find no trace of her. Both remembered the last time they were unable to sense a family member.  
  
"This can't be happening, this can't be happening," muttered Skuld, "this can't be happening, not again."  
  
"Dammit Skuld!" shouted Urd, "pull yourself together."  
  
"Where's Asuka?" asked Shinji, staring at the goddesses.  
  
Urd ignored Shinji and went directly to the nearest phone. She quickly dialed a long number. While she did this, Rei walked up to Skuld.  
  
"Skuld-sama? What's happened? Where's Sayoko and Asuka?"  
  
Skuld stared at the spot where her niece had been standing, "This can't be happening, this can't be happening."  
  
Misato walked up and slapped Skuld, "Dammit! Where are they?"  
  
Skuld finally turned and looked at Misato. "I don't know."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heaven  
  
Peorth sat in the SysOp chair. Not much had been going on in the last few months. Peorth had finally been able to catch up on her favorite mangas. The phone next to her rang.  
  
"Hello, Yggdrasil Control, SysOp Peorth sp...."  
  
"Quiet Flower Girl! We have an emergency here!" came Urd's voice.  
  
"Geez Urd, you don't have to be rude! What could possible have happened to..."  
  
"Sayoko's gone."  
  
That got Peorth's attention, "WHAT!? HOW!?"  
  
"We don't know! Check the system!"  
  
Peorth turned towards the admins, "Chronos, Erie, X! Track down Sayoko, Goddess 1st Class! Now!" Peorth then went back to the phone, "What happened?"  
  
"We activated the new computers down here in Tokyo-2." replied Urd, "Seconds after we turned them on, Sayoko and Asuka spotted a bug."  
  
"A BUG! ON EARTH?!"  
  
"After they saw it, there was some kind of discharge. They disappeared right afterwards."  
  
"Ma'am?" Peorth turned to face Chronos. "We can't detect Sayoko anywhere on earth or in heaven."  
  
" WHAT?! Check Yggdrasil! Is she still connected to the PDS?"  
  
"Negative. Contact with Sayoko was lost just minutes ago."  
  
"Contact Hell. Find out if they are missing any demons. Also check incomings, find out if Asuka Langley Sohryu is among them."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Peorth turned back the phone. The sound of a lot of yelling could be heard. Peorth leaned in towards the mouth piece and took a deep breath.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS ASUKA!!" shouted Misato as she reached for Urd. Ritsuko and Kaji were trying their best to hold her back. Skuld was busy looking around the VERDANDI core, holding a scanner she had produced from somewhere. Rei was sitting next to Shinji, who was now staring blankly into space.  
  
"QUIET!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the phone in Urd's hand.  
  
"Thank you." came the voice from the ear piece.  
  
Urd raised the phone back to her ear. "What have you found Peorth?"  
  
Everyone watched as Urd listened to Peorth, nodding her head several times, finally Urd spoke again.  
  
"Better tell Kami-sama. He knows where to find us. Let me know if you find out anything more." Urd hung up the phone.  
  
"WELL?!" Misato shouted, resuming her efforts to get at Urd.  
  
"Heaven can't detect Sayoko anywhere." said Urd quietly.  
  
"What about Asuka?"  
  
"She's not up there either. They have both simply vanished."  
  
"To where?" asked Shinji quietly.  
  
"Actually," said Skuld, "It's not a question of where, but a question of when."  
  
Everyone stared at Skuld in shock. "What?"  
  
Skuld held up her scanner, "I'm detecting elements of time subspace."  
  
Urd looked at the scanner, "That can't be!"  
  
Ritsuko stared at Skuld, "Say that again."  
  
"Basically," said Urd, "Time subspace particles can only be created by moving through time. Only Gods and Goddesses whose domain involve time are able to do this."  
  
"So what happened to Asuka and Sayoko?" asked Ritsuko.  
  
"We don't know." said Skuld, "The fact that there was a bug involved complicates things further."  
  
"What the hell is a bug?" asked Misato.  
  
"A bug is of course a glitch in a computer. In Yggdrasil, the bugs appear as small, bunny like objects. In heaven, they cause system errors and can crash sections of the system, but down here," Skuld shook her head. "the last time I dealt with bugs down here they caused it to snow on a 75 degree day, caused my brother in-law to become magnetized, and created explosions whenever he and my sister got together. They always cause some type of chaos."  
  
"But what could have happened to them?" asked Shinji.  
  
Skuld sat down on the floor, "We just don't know. They could have gone to the past, the present, and alternate universe, another planet, who knows! And we can't do a damn thing about it!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Ohhhh..my head." Asuka opened her eyes and looked about. She found herself laying on a hillside. "What the hell?"  
  
Asuka sat up and looked around. If was definitely a hillside, but it was anything but familiar to her. Further down the hill she could see a road. Off in the distance she could just see the tops of buildings.  
  
'I should probably get to the road and start walking towards the city,' thought Asuka, 'Then I can contact Misato. Ooooo Ritsuko is so going to hear from me about this.'  
  
Asuka walked down the hill to the street and then started off towards the city. After a half hour of walking, Asuka was no closer to the city then when she started. In addition, it was becoming darker.  
  
'Mien gott! This sucks! It'll be nightfall before I reach the city!'  
  
The sound of a vehicle approaching from behind caused Asuka to stop.  
  
'Maybe I can get a lift.' Asuka turned and waited.  
  
Soon, a motorcycle with a sidecar came into view. Asuka took another look at the motorcycle.  
  
'That looks....familiar."  
  
Asuka quickly began to wave. The motorcycle pulled off to the side of the road. The driver pulled of his helmet.  
  
"You need a lift?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Asuka, "and a phone."  
  
"I live just 10 minutes away from here. You can use the phone there." The biker replied, "Hope in."  
  
"Thanks." Asuka walked over and climbed into the sidecar, she then pulled the helmet that was there on her head. 'Hmm Red, my favorite color.' "My name's Asuka."  
  
"Mine's Keiichi," replied the biker, "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
As they drove off, a thought ran through Asuka's mind. 'Keiichi?....Nah.....couldn't be.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they got further into the city, Asuka began to feel a strange sense of Déjà vu. The buildings they passed looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place them. It wasn't until Keiichi pulled into a drive of a temple that it suddenly dawned on Asuka why the place looked familiar. Sayoko had brought her to Old Nekomi 4 years ago in search of her Aunt Megumi. The old temple Sayoko had teleported them to was old and dilapidated. Now Asuka was staring at that temple, only it wasn't falling apart. It looked almost brand new.  
  
'It.......just can't be.' thought Asuka.  
  
Keiichi pulled the motorcycle up to a small garage. He took off his helmet and looked down at Asuka. He followed her eyes to the temple. "Yeah, it's not much, but it's home. I live here with my girlfriend and her two sisters. Come on, the phone is this way."  
  
Asuka slowly followed Keiichi towards the house. 'This isn't happening! It's impossible. I must be hallucinating.'  
  
As they approached the house, a voice could be heard from inside. "Keiichi!"  
  
Asuka's stopped dead in her tracks. She knew of only two people who sounded like that. One was Sayoko. The other was Sayoko's mother who, last Asuka remembered, had been in Eva Unit 04, the pieces of which had vanished after the failed third impact.  
  
'But it can't be her...it just can't be.'  
  
At that moment the speaker stepped into the doorway.  
  
"Belldandy, this is Asuka. She needs to phone a ride."  
  
Belldandy looked over at Asuka, "Hello there. Please, come right in."  
  
Asuka did the only thing that made sense to her at that point. She fainted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Consciousness returned slowly to Asuka. As she began to wake up, she felt something damp on her forehead. Asuka opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on a couch inside the temple. Kneeling on the ground next to her was Belldandy. Keiichi was hovering right behind her.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Asuka sat up quickly and moved as far away from Belldandy as she could while still being on the couch. "This can't be happening, this just can't be happening!"  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi looked at each other confused.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"I'm asleep right?" said Asuka, "I mean, I remember getting zapped by the computer. I must be unconscious or something."  
  
"You're not unconscious or anything." said Keiichi giving Asuka a funny look.  
  
"Perhaps we should call your parents." said Belldandy, "Could you give me the number?"  
  
"No...no..That's alright." said Asuka, "I...I can call. Just point me to the phone."  
  
Keiichi pointed towards the hall, "It's just over there in the hallway."  
  
"Thank you." Asuka quickly got up and walked towards the phone, vanishing from view.  
  
Keiichi turned to face Belldandy, "There's something wrong with that girl. Maybe we should call the police."  
  
"No." replied Belldandy, "There's....something about her. I can't place my finger on it, but there is definitely something about the girl that's bothering me."  
  
"She's a nutcase."  
  
"Keiichi! That's not very nice." Belldandy glanced towards the hallway. "Besides, I could sense her confusion. There is something she is not telling us."  
  
"But it's not our problem," said Keiichi, "Besides, once her parents find out she's here, they'll come to pick her up."  
  
Belldandy turned and gave Keiichi a look. Keiichi didn't even need to ask what she was thinking. He let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll go set up the spare room."  
  
Belldandy gave Keiichi a smile, "Thank you Keiichi."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka quickly went to the phone. She immediately picked it up and dialed Misato's apartment.  
  
"We're sorry," came the operator's voice, "The number you have dialed is invalid. If you require assistance, please press 0 now." Asuka quickly hung up the phone. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid to the floor.  
  
'What the hell is going on?' thought Asuka, 'This temple should be a wreck and the city should be flooded. The apartment's number doesn't work. And to top it off, I'm conversing with people who shouldn't even be here! This is making no sense!'  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Asuka turned to see Belldandy standing at the end of the hallway. She quickly ran through everything she could remember about the goddesses.  
  
"Well, I can't seem to reach anyone at home." 'Well, that is the truth anyway.'  
  
"It is late," said Belldandy, "maybe you should spend the night here. Keiichi can take you wherever you need to go in the morning."  
  
Asuka gave Belldandy a smile, "Thank you, I appreciate it."  
  
"We're home!" came a loud female voice.  
  
"Those are my sisters," said Belldandy, "they went out shopping for things at dinner. Are you interested?"  
  
At the word dinner, Asuka's stomach growled. Belldandy put her hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh while Asuka blushed red.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." said Belldandy. Belldandy turned and headed towards the kitchen. Asuka got up and started to follow.  
  
'Belldandy is so nice,' thought Asuka, 'Now I see where Sayoko gets it.'  
  
Asuka was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and crashed into a small object. She fell to the floor with a thud, the object she hit also landed on the floor.  
  
"OW! HEY WATCH IT!"  
  
Asuka looked up to see not an object, but a girl of about 12. She wore a white and red outfit, had long black hair and had a hammer on her back. She also had very familiar markings on her forehead and cheeks.  
  
"Skuld?!" asked Asuka, stunned.  
  
Skuld frowned, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
  
Asuka paled slightly, "Uh...Belldandy told me your name. My name is Asuka."  
  
"So why are you here Asuka?"  
  
"I sort of got lost out in the hills. Keiichi brought me here."  
  
Skuld's face got a bit darker at the mention of Keiichi. "Keiichi hmm? Probably was out there looking for a place to do perverted things to my sister." Skuld grabbed her hammer and headed for the living room. "I'll show him!"  
  
Asuka got up and was about to head for the kitchen when she heard yelling.  
  
"Skuld! What are you doing?!"  
  
"You were out in the forest looking for a spot to do perverted things to my sister! Admit it!"  
  
"No I was not! Urd help!"  
  
"What? You weren't looking for a spot? Why not?"  
  
"Urd!"  
  
"Feel my wraith!"  
  
"No stop!" the sound of something crashing into the floor reached Asuka's ears.  
  
"Hold still!"  
  
"No I won't stay still!"  
  
"Keiichi, I know a few good spots where you two could... ( CRASH ) OUCH! DAMMIT BRAT!! THAT WAS MY FOOT!"  
  
"Sorry, I was aiming for Keiichi, not your big old smelly..."  
  
"THAT'S IT! URD BOLT!" There was a brilliant flash and the sound of thunder from the living room.  
  
"OW! WHY YOU WITCH! SKULD BOMB AWAY!" ( explosion )  
  
Asuka started to wonder wither walking past the living room for the kitchen was worth possible injury. Sayoko had told her about her Aunts legendary fights, but she never expected to see one. She watched as a stunned Keiichi wondered out of the living room.  
  
"Ouch." He said before collapsing to the floor. Belldandy stepped out of the kitchen at that moment.  
  
"AHHHHHH!! KEIICHI!" Belldandy ran to Keiichi's side.   
  
"I'm aright." He mumbled. He then glanced over and saw Asuka. "Ahh ahh ahh."  
  
Belldandy looked over and saw who Keiichi was looking at. "Oh... Um...you see."  
  
Asuka shook her head. "I saw nothing." She then walked out to the porch.  
  
At first Belldandy thought she was leaving. But then Asuka sat down on the porch and looked up at the sky. Another loud explosion quickly brought Belldandy's attention to a different problem. Belldandy walked into the living room, a force bolt glowing in her hands.  
  
"YOU HURT KEIICHI!"  
  
Both Skuld and Urd turned and looked at their sister.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka sat down on the porch and looked up at the sky. She heard another explosion, followed shortly thereafter by Belldandy yelling and then a loud blast. All was then quiet. A minute later, Belldandy poked her head out of the door and looked at Asuka.  
  
"Dinner will be ready shortly." She then vanished back into the kitchen.  
  
Asuka let out a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
'What is going on here? Belldandy and Keiichi here, Skuld, who should be in her thirties, looks like a 12 year old. Who knows what Urd looks like.' Asuka smiled, 'Sayoko would flip if she could......' Her smile vanished as a thought dawned on her. 'Wait a second. Sayoko got hit at the same time I did....does that mean she's here too?'  
  
Asuka stood up and began to pace about, 'If she's here, how do I get her attention. I can't call her, I don't have telepathic powers.' Asuka looked up to the heavens, 'How the hell do I get the attention of one specific goddess?!'  
  
"Asuka, Dinner's ready."  
  
Asuka sighed, 'Wrong goddess.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, after showing Asuka where she would be sleeping, and after Keiichi had gone to sleep, Belldandy called her sisters into her room.  
  
"What going on Belldandy?" asked Urd.  
  
"Yeah," asked Skuld, "Why did you let Keiichi bring that girl here?"  
  
"He found her walking towards the city." replied Belldandy, "Then after she got here she fainted. And then she was very confused when she woke up."  
  
"Bell," said Urd, "Most people would be confused waking up in a strange house after fainting, its normal for mortals."  
  
"But I sense something different about her." said Belldandy, "I only wish I had access to my full powers." she added, fingering her bracelet.  
  
"They said Yggdrasil would be back up soon." said Urd.  
  
"I'm surprised they're still talking to us after what happened." muttered Skuld.  
  
Belldandy smiled, "Father forgave you for crashing Yggdrasil."  
  
"It was for a good cause." replied Urd with a smile.  
  
"I still don't know how you talked me into it." muttered Skuld while glaring at Urd.  
  
Urd glared back, "I told you! It was for Belldandy and Keiichi! Without that Warding Circle, Belldandy would have returned to heaven! She and Keiichi would have been miserable for the rest of their lives!"  
  
Belldandy fingered the ring on her hand, knowing what Urd said was true. She would have been miserable without Keiichi. In the past year, Keiichi had shown how much he cared for her. Then, a month ago, he had fought hard trying to reach her through the force field around the return gate, it had almost cost him his life. "Skuld, Keiichi is a kind and caring person. Can't you see that?"  
  
"But he wants you all to himself!" replied Skuld.  
  
"Keiichi is not like that!" said Belldandy. "You know how I feel about him and I know he told you how he feels about me."  
  
Skuld looked at the floor, "Doesn't mean I have to like him."  
  
Belldandy looked at her younger sister pleadingly, "Please, for me."  
  
"I'll think about it." Skuld got up and headed towards her room.  
  
"Don't worry." said Urd, "She grow to like him in time."  
  
"I hope so." said Belldandy, "What do you think of Asuka?"  
  
"I'm not sure." said Urd, "She didn't speak much at dinner, its like she was hiding something from us."  
  
"I thought that too." said Belldandy, "What do you suppose......  
  
The sound of someone crying reached their ears. Belldandy and Urd looked at each other confused before running down the hallway. Skuld poked her head out of her room.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Belldandy reached Keiichi's door and listened. All she could hear was his quiet snores. She then moved to the room where Asuka was staying in. Faint sounds of crying came from within. Belldandy opened the door and moved quietly to Asuka's side. Urd followed and looked down at Asuka.  
  
"What is it?" asked Skuld quietly from the doorway.  
  
"She's having a nightmare." replied Belldandy.  
  
Suddenly Asuka called out, "Nooo, don't make me remember that! Nooo! Help me! Shinji! Misato! Sayoko!"  
  
Belldandy reached over and placed her hand on Asuka's shoulder. She then spoke softly to Asuka. "Shhhhh. Everything is fine."  
  
Asuka reached out in her sleep and grabbed Belldandy, "I'm sorry Sayoko. I didn't mean it. Please don't go!"  
  
Belldandy looked over at Urd. Urd shrugged. Belldandy turned back to the crying girl. Cradling Asuka in her arms, Belldandy spoke again, "I'm here Asuka. I'm not leaving."  
  
Asuka's sobbing slowly quieted. She then let out a soft sigh before her hold on Belldandy relaxed. Using her powers, Belldandy slowly moved Asuka back onto the bed. She then got up and motioned her sisters out. After Belldandy closed the door to Asuka's room Urd spoke.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure." replied Belldandy, "She obviously was calling out to people she knows."  
  
"But why would she call you Sayoko?" asked Skuld.  
  
"I don't know." said Belldandy, "I just don't know."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka woke up early the next morning. Normally, she would just go back to sleep until Shinji came in for her. But this was anything but a normal day. She got and walked out into the hallway. The temple was silent except for sounds of activity in the kitchen. Asuka walked towards it and peeked in. Belldandy was moving about preparing breakfast, humming something to herself. Asuka choose not to bother her and started to go outside. As she moved across the floor, a board creaked. Belldandy immediately turned around.  
  
"Oh. Good Morning."  
  
"Good Morning." replied Asuka.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Asuka frowned slightly, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Last night you had a bad dream," replied Belldandy, "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it."  
  
Asuka stared stunned at Belldandy, "No."  
  
"But it might help to..."  
  
"No." said Asuka. "I'm going to out for a bit."  
  
Asuka then turned and went outside, leaving a worried Belldandy to stare after her. Upon entering the yard, Asuka immediately started doing what she had been the night before, pacing and trying to figure out how to contact Sayoko.  
  
'Grrrr. This is so frustrating!' thought Asuka as she kicked at the dirt. She then frowned and looked down at where she had kicked. A dark burn mark lay uncovered. Asuka bent over and moved more of the dirt away, revealing what looked like part of a circle. Some writing lay next to it, writing that Asuka was now familiar with.  
  
'God's writing.' thought Asuka. She moved to another spot and kicked away at the dirt, revealing more marks. 'Whatever this is its huge.' Asuka then shook her head. 'Wait, getting off track. Contact Sayoko first, strange circle later.'  
  
Asuka sat down on the porch and went over any event concerning Sayoko that she could remember. Suddenly it hit her. Back during the Angels, Sayoko had sensed Kaji invoking her name just before he had been shot.  
  
'But how do I invoke her?' thought Asuka, 'Do I curse someone in her name or what?' Asuka looked up to the sky, 'Sayoko? You out there?'  
  
No response.  
  
'Hey Sayoko! Answer me!'  
  
Still no response.  
  
Asuka began to get frustrated, 'Dammit! Why did this have to happen! I was perfectly happy with Shinji, Wondergirl, Hikari, and Misato. Damn you Sayoko! Where the hell are you?' Asuka proceeded use every curse word she knew in several different languages, tossing in Sayoko's name every now and then.  
  
* HEY! *  
  
Asuka fell to the ground in surprise. She then looked around. 'I know I heard someone...'  
  
* Of course you did! It's me! Sayoko! *  
  
'Where are you?' thought Asuka.  
  
* Where are you? *  
  
'I asked first.'  
  
* I'm at this small diner. Auntie used to take me here before we moved. It was only 5 minutes walk from the temple we used to live in. *  
  
Asuka smiled, 'I'll meet you there.'  
  
Quickly looking to see if anyone was around, Asuka left the temple and headed for the diner. Inside the kitchen, Belldandy was trying to sort out what she had just sensed.  
  
'It felt like a telepathic transmission," thought Belldandy, 'But it wasn't demonic and it felt almost.....familiar, like it was Urd or Skuld. I'll have to ask them at breakfast.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Asuka entered the diner and looked around.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Asuka turned to see someone waving to her. Asuka looked over and just stared. The person waving to her was female, but wore jeans and a loose t-shirt under a leather jack. She also wore a baseball cap and sunglasses. The girl frowned and waved again.  
  
* Get over here! *  
  
Asuka walked over and sat down across from the girl. "Sayoko?"  
  
"Who do you think it is? Gendo Ikari?" said Sayoko, sipping her tea.  
  
"What's with the outfit?"  
  
Sayoko frowned again, "In case you hadn't noticed, we're not in Tokyo-2 anymore."  
  
"Yeah I noticed. We're in Old Nekomi, only it isn't that old right now."  
  
"That's because we've been sent to the past."  
  
"No kidding," replied Asuka, "I hadn't noticed, especially when I get picked up by people who are gone and taken to a temple that should have caved in."  
  
Sayoko took off her sunglasses and stared at Asuka, "You what?!"  
  
Asuka let out a sigh, "I got a lift into town from where I woke up by a guy on a motorcycle. It ended up being your dad."  
  
"You saw my dad?"  
  
"Gets better, I also met your mom and both of your Aunts." Asuka shook her head, "I even got to see one of their famous fights. Your Aunt Skuld is pretty vicious for a 12 year old."  
  
Sayoko stared down at the table, "12 years old hmm. That would mean...."  
  
Asuka looked at Sayoko confused, "What?"  
  
Sayoko looked up at Asuka, " Based on what you just said, we're about 21 years in the past. My mom has only been on earth for a little over a year, Urd a year, and Skuld less." Sayoko glanced at something behind Asuka. "Damn, I'm an idiot!" Sayoko got up and walked over to a pile of newspapers. She grabbed one and came back with it. "I should have thought about this. This can tell us the exact date."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
Sayoko scanned the page. Her face went pale.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
Sayoko flipped the paper around. Asuka looked at the date, January 11, 1997.  
  
"So, you're right." said Asuka, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Asuka," said Sayoko quietly, "That means we're here just after my mom almost got recalled."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sayoko pulled out of her shirt the chain with the ring on it. "Was she wearing this?"  
  
Asuka looked at the ring, "I'm not sure, but I think so."  
  
"Dad gave this to my mom for Christmas that year. He almost didn't have the chance. She was already being pulled towards heaven when my Aunts set off a large spell in the yard that closed the gate."  
  
"Big circle thing with God's writing around it?"  
  
"Yeah. Hey how did you know?"  
  
"It's there burned into the ground. Why don't you come back with me?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head, "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Asuka, until I can figure out what exactly got us here, it's best if I don't see them and that you don't mention anything about the future to them."  
  
"But they might be able to help us!" said Asuka, "I want to get home to Shinji!"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes, "Alright. Talk to them. But do not mention me."  
  
Asuka frowned, "Why not? I'm going to have to mention you're here at some point."  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh, "Fine, if you have to, mention me. But do not tell them my last name, domain, my angel's name, or class. It will just raise to many questions and I don't want to risk screwing up our future more then we have."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We do one thing wrong, and there's a good possibility that we could wipe out our future."  
  
"You mean we could prevent 2nd Impact?" asked Asuka, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Because then you would never had piloted Eva, and thus never would have met Shinji."  
  
Asuka's eyes went wide, "Oh. Is that why you're wearing that outfit?"  
  
Sayoko nodded, "Other then my hair, I look almost exactly like my mom. I don't want to run the risk of running into someone that knows her."  
  
Asuka glanced back up at the clock, "I'd better get back. Your mom was making breakfast."  
  
Sayoko looked at Asuka, sorrow in her eyes, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you sure you don't want to come?"  
  
Sayoko shook her head, "As much as I want to see them, I just can't risk it. Oh here." Sayoko reached up and pulled a piece off of her earring, "Take this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A Maxwell's Demon stone." replied Sayoko, "I have its twin with me. Just give it a squeeze when you need me. And make sure you have a mirror handy. That way I don't have to listen to you cursing my name."  
  
Asuka blushed, "You heard all that?"  
  
Sayoko glared at Asuka, "Yes, every last comment."  
  
Asuka shrank under Sayoko's glare, "Sorry."  
  
"You're forgiven. Now get out of here."  
  
Asuka got up and started to leave.  
  
"Asuka."  
  
Asuka looked back at Sayoko.  
  
"I will get you back to Shinji, I promise."  
  
Asuka nodded, "Thank you Sayoko."  
  
Asuka left, leaving Sayoko alone at the table.  
  
'Now I just have to figure out how to fulfill that promise.' thought Sayoko.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka hurried back to the temple. She stepped inside just as Belldandy was serving breakfast. Urd, Skuld, and Keiichi all sat around the table.  
  
"There you are!" said Belldandy, "I was wondering where you went."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Asuka, "I went for a walk. I had to think about a few things."  
  
"Like what?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"About what I'm about to say to you all."  
  
"And what's that?" asked Skuld.  
  
Asuka sighed, 'Here goes nothing.' "I'm not from this time."  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"I'm from 21 years in the future." said Asuka, "There was an accident that sent me here to the past."  
  
Urd began to snicker, "That's funny! You're from the future. Hahaha."  
  
Skuld also laughed, "Yeah, that's just so unbelievable to be true!"  
  
Asuka looked over at Belldandy. Belldandy was just staring at her, holding the breakfast tray with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok Belldandy-sama?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Wh...Wh...What did you call her?" asked Urd, between laughs.  
  
"Belldandy-sama." replied Asuka, "After all, she is a goddess."  
  
CRASH!  
  
The breakfast tray hit the floor, sending food everywhere. But no one paid any attention to it. Their eyes were all on Asuka and what she had just said. Belldandy was now openly shocked, as was Skuld, Urd and Keiichi. Belldandy was the first to recover.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"I told you, I'm from the future." said Asuka. "A friend of mine is a goddess, and through her I met Skuld and Urd."  
  
Urd leaned forward over the table towards Asuka, "Prove it."  
  
Asuka smiled, "Urd, Goddess Second Class Restricted, Goddess of the Past."  
  
Urd sat back stunned, "Ok, That proves it for me."  
  
Skuld looked at Asuka, "You met me in the future?"  
  
Asuka nodded, "Skuld, Goddess Fir...Second Class Limited, Goddess of Future." Asuka leaned in closer to Skuld, "You also love Ice Cream."  
  
"Wait you were going to say First Class weren't you?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Uhhh No." lied Asuka.  
  
Skuld's face lit up. "You're lying, I can tell." She immediately turned to Urd. "I'm going to be a First class before you will. Ha!"  
  
Urd just glared at her younger sister before turning to look at Asuka.  
  
"Sorry, it slipped." said Asuka, apologetically, "I was told by my friend I shouldn't say too much about the future."  
  
"Can you at least tell us how you got here?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"I was inside a computer facility with several other people. We were about to power up the newest computer cores. Just after they turned them on, I saw something in the core. A bunny with eight legs....."  
  
"A BUG!" shouted everyone in the room.  
  
Asuka frowned, "That's what Sayoko called it to. What is it?"  
  
"It's a glitch in Yggdrasil." said Skuld, "They cause all sorts of problems and..."  
  
"You debug the computer with your hammer." finished Asuka.  
  
Skuld frowned, "Hey how did you know?"  
  
"Because you've also debugged a few of my friends with it. Anyway, after I pointed it out to Sayoko, she called out 'BUG!' It must have bit into a power cable cause the thing was zapped and then it passed through it to me and Sayoko."  
  
"Who is Sayoko?" asked Belldandy.  
  
'Uh oh.' "She's my Goddess friend."  
  
"Really? I've never heard of a Goddess named Sayoko. What's her class and domain?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" asked Urd.  
  
"She told me I shouldn't tell you because it might screw up the future."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So the power went through the bug, then to you and the goddess?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Yeah, then I woke up on that hill where you found me."  
  
"So where's Sayoko?" asked Urd.  
  
Asuka looked down at the table. "When I woke up, she wasn't anywhere near me."  
  
"So why didn't you tell us all of this last night?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Well," Asuka looked down at the table for a few seconds before looking back. "I was confused and trying to make sense of everything. I mean, seeing the temple and Belldandy-sama......"  
  
"Please," said Belldandy, "You don't need to say the -sama. But what is it about the temple and myself that is odd?"  
  
"Uh, well, uh...you see." Asuka thought quickly, 'Dammit How do I answer that without telling them she's supposed to be 'dead'?' "Well, let me put it this way. To you, right now, Skuld is how old?"  
  
"I'm 12." replied Skuld.  
  
"The last time I saw you, you were 30 and as tall as Belldandy."  
  
"Really?!" Skuld looked at Asuka with pure joy in her eyes. "I'm going to be just as tall as Belldandy and a First Class! YAY!"  
  
Asuka put her head down onto the table, "I think I said too much."  
  
Belldandy just smiled, "Don't worry. We won't tell. As to returning you to your own time, we'll see what we can do."  
  
"How?" asked Skuld, "We can't use Yggdrasil. It's down. And even if we do figure out how to do it, without Yggdrasil we don't have the power for it, these Moon rock bracelets won't give us the energy we need."  
  
"Huh? Moon rocks?" Asuka looked at the goddesses confused, "What do you need moon rocks for?"  
  
"With Yggdrasil down we can't get our power through the normal method," replied Belldandy. "And going to our back up method can be....time consuming. So we have to use these bracelets to provide us with power."  
  
Asuka started to get worried, "Does that affect all the gods or just you?"  
  
"Only the ones on earth." replied Belldandy, "It really doesn't affect us as much in heaven. Why?"  
  
Asuka got up from the table quickly, "I have to contact someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sayoko."  
  
Belldandy looked puzzled for a moment. Then her eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh. Your friend."  
  
Asuka nodded and went outside. As she did she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket mirror and the demon stone. She went off to the woods on the side of the temple area where she could not be seen and set the mirror on the ground. She then squeezed the stone and waited. Unnoticed by her, another person stood watching from the brush, wondering what Asuka was doing. Suddenly the mirror flashed and Sayoko burst forth from it, still wearing the clothes Asuka had seen her in at the diner, including the hat and sunglasses.  
  
"Asuka." said Sayoko, "It hasn't been that long since I saw you. What's up?"  
  
"Sayoko, how are you getting your powers right now?"  
  
"Huh?" Sayoko asked confused.  
  
"Belldandy told me that right now Yggdrasil is crashed. They're using Moon rocks or something."  
  
Sayoko stared at Asuka, "Wait a second. Yggdrasil crashed?"  
  
"Yes, Yggdrasil crashed. So where are you getting your powers?"  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh, "I don't know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look," began Sayoko, taking off her sunglasses, "First off, We're in the wrong time. I don't know why I have powers but it's better then nothing. Second, I'm half goddess, half mortal. There are very few like me. Maybe 20 or so total. We only make up about 1% of the population of heaven, the rest are pure god or goddess. Since I've never experienced a total power loss as the result of a crash, I really don't know." Sayoko looked at the ground. "So what did they say?"  
  
While Asuka was talking, the figure slowly moved around, trying to get a better look at Sayoko.  
  
"So they will help us?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"They said they would do their best, but with Yggdrasil down, they...."  
  
"GASP!"  
  
Sayoko and Asuka turned and looked to the bushes.  
  
"Who's there?" called out Sayoko.  
  
The bushes moved to reveal Skuld, who was staring wide-eyed at Sayoko.  
  
'Oh hell' thought Sayoko.  
  
"I wa... wa... was curious..." Skuld kept staring and stammering, "You...you...you look like....You look like Belldandy."  
  
Sayoko let out a sigh, "Asuka, I thought I said I didn't want them to see me."  
  
"I didn't know she followed me." replied Asuka.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Skuld.  
  
"What I'm about to say you can't tell anyone." said Sayoko, "Not even Kami-sama."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I hate to do this but," Sayoko looked at Skuld, "I need you to promise me you won't."  
  
Skuld gulped, "Uhh, Ok I promise, I will tell no one."  
  
Sayoko looked back at Asuka before turning back to Skuld. "I am Sayoko Morisato," Skuld gasped at the name, "Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited."  
  
"But...that means..."  
  
"My Parents are Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato."  
  
"Noooooo!" shouted Skuld, "How could they have gotten married! He's a mortal!"  
  
"I'm not about to explain how they got together." said Sayoko, "It happened, or will happen."  
  
"Even if it does happen, I still don't have to like it!"  
  
"Forget about that for now. How did Yggdrasil crash?"  
  
Skuld looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "Urd and I created a Magic Warding Circle to help Belldandy. When it went off, it not only disrupted the return gate, but it also caused Yggdrasil to crash."  
  
Sayoko began to pace back and forth, "Wait. Your saying the Ultimate Magic circle of Warding crashed Yggdrasil?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
Sayoko turned around and faced Asuka. "Asuka this just became more complicated."  
  
Asuka looked at Sayoko confused, "How? I thought all you had to do was figure out how to get us back to the future."  
  
"Asuka, from what I know of what happened, from both my parents, my aunts, and grandfather, Yggdrasil didn't crash until they tried to recall Urd over a year later after the Lord of Terror was freed."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Skuld just stared at Sayoko, "The Lord of Terror?!"  
  
Sayoko waved her hand, "Nevermind that now. The important thing is that Yggdrasil didn't crash. That means that the history I know, and what has happened here is different."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Alternate Universe." said Skuld.  
  
Sayoko nodded, "It's the only thing that makes sense."  
  
Asuka looked at the two goddesses confused, "Alternate what?"  
  
"Alternate Universe," explained Sayoko, "Somehow that bug not only sent us into the past, but also a different version of the past."  
  
"So that means we don't have to worry about preventing our births and screwing up the future?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Technically, yes."  
  
"So why don't you come back to the temple with us?" asked Asuka, "I mean, you can see Urd, talk to your parents."  
  
Sayoko shook her head. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they aren't my parents." said Sayoko, "I mean, technically they are, or will be, but these aren't." Sayoko turned away, "Besides, I'll just lose them again when we go back."  
  
Skuld looked over at Asuka, "What does she mean 'lose them again'?"  
  
Asuka looked at Sayoko who was still looking away, "Her parents died when she was 4."  
  
Sayoko whirled about. "ASUKA!"  
  
Skuld stared stunned, "But...but...Belldandy is a goddess! How could she..?" Skuld couldn't bring herself to say the word.  
  
Sayoko glared at Asuka, "I thought I said no revealing future events."  
  
Asuka looked down at the ground, "Sorry, it slipped."  
  
Sayoko sighed then looked back at Skuld, "As Goddess of the Future, you know there are many possibilities." Skuld nodded. "Since your present is different from our past, it is possible to assume that our present is one of your possible futures, so don't worry about losing her."  
  
Skuld nodded, "So what should we do about returning you to your own time?"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes in thought, "First, we find that bug. If it brought Asuka and me here, it should be able to send us back."  
  
"And second?"  
  
Sayoko looked at Skuld, "How bad off is Yggdrasil?"  
  
"I'm not sure." said Skuld, "We knocked out the return gate, and the PDS is definitely down..."  
  
"PDS?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Power Distribution System." said Sayoko, "It's where we normally get our power from." She then turned back to Skuld, "But is the rest of it up?"  
  
Skuld nodded, "I think so. Why?"  
  
"If I remember what my Aunt said correctly, " began Sayoko, "She was able to access Yggdrasil using Dad's computer. Have you been able to do that?"  
  
Skuld blushed, "I uh...well....yeah, I can access Yggdrasil."  
  
"Good, I want to search the historical files and see if anything like this has ever been recorded before."  
  
"But you won't be able to get on it now." said Skuld, "With half the system down, only the SysOps and the Admins have access to it."  
  
Sayoko smiled, "Fortunately, I know of a few backways into Yggdrasil as well as a few passwords, I can get in."  
  
"Um, Question." Both Goddesses turned to look at Asuka. "How are you going to get to the computer? You'd have to go by Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd, and you didn't want them to see you."  
  
Sayoko and Skuld looked at each other.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy was still cleaning off the table when Skuld and Asuka walked back in.  
  
"Oh! Did you get ahold of your friend?"  
  
Asuka nodded.  
  
"That's good." Belldandy then looked at Skuld, "Why did you go out?"  
  
"I err uhhh."  
  
A voice whispered something, and Asuka repeated it, "Oh, She went down to the electronics store to see what parts they had. She's planning on building a robot."  
  
Skuld turned and looked at Asuka stunned. Belldandy didn't notice. "Oh that's nice. You always enjoyed building things."  
  
"Umm Yeah." said Skuld, still looking at Asuka. Noticing that Belldandy was still watching them, Asuka grabbed Skuld's arm.  
  
"You were going to show me the plans for the robot remember." She began to pull Skuld towards her room.  
  
Belldandy watched as Skuld was dragged away. "That Asuka is a very interesting person."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka pulled Skuld through the door that said 'Skuld Labs' and quickly shut it. Skuld rubbed her shoulder and glared at Asuka.  
  
"You didn't have to pull my arm out of its socket."  
  
Asuka returned the glare, "If I didn't get you out of there you might have said something to Belldandy that might make her curious. Remember, she knows when you lie."  
  
Skuld sat down by her desk, "How did you know I was planning a robot anyway?"  
  
Asuka reached into the top of her shirt and pulled out a pint sized Sayoko, "She told me."  
  
"Asuka I swear..." muttered a red faced Sayoko, "This stays between you and me."  
  
"Like I want anyone to know?" replied Asuka, "Why did I have to smuggle you in anyway? Why not Skuld?"  
  
"Because you have bigger........"   
  
"HEY!" shouted Asuka and Skuld.  
  
Sayoko looked at Asuka, "Sorry, but it's true." She then turned to Skuld, "Don't worry, they'll grow." She then looked at Asuka. "Now put me down!"  
  
Asuka complied with the goddess's demands. Upon arriving on the floor, Sayoko moved quickly next to Skuld's desk where the computer stood. Skuld had begun to power up the computer.  
  
"What first?" asked Skuld.  
  
"First we log into Yggdrasil." said Sayoko. "After that...."  
  
Asuka stood quietly by the door, watching as the two goddesses quickly moved from speaking in Japanese into God's Language. Seeing that she wasn't going to understand what was said, Asuka wondered out into the living room where Urd was watching TV. Asuka sat down on the couch and stared at the TV.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Urd barely glanced at her from the TV, "Soap Opera."  
  
Asuka took a look around, "Where's Belldandy and Keiichi?"  
  
"Class."  
  
Asuka looked at Urd, "Belldandy takes College classes?"  
  
Urd shrugged, "She wanted to. Keeps her close to Keiichi. Speaking of which..." Urd turned and gave Asuka a devilish grin. "You said you know us from the future. Are Belldandy and Keiichi together? What am I like?"  
  
Asuka turned away from Urd, "I'm not supposed to tell."  
  
"Awww Come on!"  
  
"No." replied Asuka, "Telling you could affect my time...I think..maybe... Grrrrrrrr This is so confusing!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Urd, "We'll get you back where you belong. As soon as Belldandy gets home we'll..." Urd voice trailed off as she looked around. "Where's the brat?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Skuld. Where is she?"  
  
"She's in her room." said Asuka, "Why?"  
  
"She's usually out here trying to get the TV from me now." said Urd, "What's she doing?"  
  
"Working on something to help me." said Asuka.  
  
"Oh? Maybe I should help her."  
  
"NO!" shouted Asuka. 'I can't let her see Sayoko.' "You can't go in there!"  
  
Urd narrowed her eyes at Asuka. "Why not?"  
  
"Because....." thoughts ran through Asuka's head, "I don't want to be at ground zero of an Urd/Skuld fight."  
  
Urd looked at Asuka surprised, "Huh?"  
  
"I heard how you two fight." said Asuka, "I want to go back to my time in one piece."  
  
"I can work with the brat without fighting." said Urd, "After all, we worked together to help Bell and Keiichi. Here I'll prove it."  
  
Urd got up and headed for Skuld's room. Asuka flew off of the couch after her.  
  
"No! Wait!"  
  
Urd leaped into the air and hovered, as Asuka crashed to the floor below her. "What's going on in Skuld's room that you don't want me to know about?"  
  
"Ummm, Nothing. I just don't think you should disturb her is all."  
  
Urd frowned, "Right." She turned and flew down the hall to Skuld's room, Asuka running behind her. Urd reached out and pulled open Skuld's door and flew in. Asuka came in right behind her and looked about. Skuld was sitting in front of the computer. There was no sign of Sayoko. Skuld turned to look at her older sister.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Urd.  
  
"Working." replied Skuld, "I'm trying to find that bug."  
  
"With the computer?"  
  
"I'm looking over news sites to see if anything weird has happened that might be bug related." replied Skuld.  
  
"Oh." Urd turned around and gave Asuka a funny look before glancing back at Skuld, "If you need any help, I'll be watching TV." She then left.  
  
Asuka took a look around the room and then looked at Skuld.  
  
"Where is she?" Asuka whispered.  
  
Skuld looked at a point above Asuka. Asuka looked up to see Sayoko sitting on a beam in the ceiling just over the door.  
  
"Oh." said Asuka, "Well, I guess I'll keep an eye on Urd then."  
  
Asuka left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving the two Goddesses to continue their work.  
  
"Hey Skuld."  
  
Skuld glanced over at Sayoko, "Yeah?"  
  
"How has Asuka been?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sayoko looked over at Skuld, "I'm worried about her. She doesn't have anyone around her here that knows her well other then me, and I can't be around because I can't be seen."  
  
"I know she had a nightmare last night." said Skuld, "She grabbed Belldandy thinking it was you."  
  
That got Sayoko's attention. "What did she say?"  
  
"She called out that she didn't want to remember something. Then she called for help from you, a Shinji, and a Misato."  
  
"Damn." muttered Sayoko, "Do me a favor Skuld, keep an eye on her."  
  
"Sure." replied Skuld, "But do you know what's going on?"  
  
"Asuka is remembering things from her past." replied Sayoko, "The nightmares come when she gets really worried about something. I think this situation is getting to her."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Sayoko looked up from the computer screen, "Just get her home." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Later at Dinner, Skuld brought in a map with several areas marked.  
  
"These are all the spots where something abnormal and strange have occurred." said Skuld, "The bug that brought Asuka here could be located near one of these spots."  
  
"But what can we do now?" asked Keiichi, "The bug could be long gone by now."  
  
"Even if it's gone now, we can still track it to where it might be." said Skuld, "4 of these spots are on Nekomi Tech's campus. You and Belldandy can investigate those tomorrow." Skuld then handed Urd a sheet, "Urd, you'll investigate these spots."  
  
Urd looked over the sheet then looked at her sister. "And what will you be doing?"  
  
Skuld brought up a several more sheets, "Asuka and I will be out too." Skuld then glanced at the clock. "Ohh My show's on!" She turned and grabbed Asuka's arm. "Come on! You'll love it!"  
  
The others watched as Asuka was pulled out into the living room by the youngest goddess.  
  
"Skuld seems to have made a friend." said Keiichi.  
  
"It seems that way." said Urd quietly.  
  
Keiichi looked at Urd, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Asuka. We know nothing about her, yet she knows everything about us. It's just weird." Urd turned and looked at Belldandy, "And then there's this mysterious Sayoko."  
  
Belldandy shrugged, "I haven't heard of any Goddess with that name. It's possible that the goddess hasn't been born or created yet. Asuka hasn't told us what time she's from..."  
  
"In a way she has." said Urd, "She said the last time she had seen Skuld, she was 30. That means anytime from 2018 and up. I just don't like the fact that a Goddess is hiding from us."  
  
"She probably has a good reason to Urd." said Belldandy, "We don't know how this Goddess was trained. She is probably doing what she thinks is right."  
  
Unknown to the 3, the topic of their conversation was just down the hall. Sayoko was busy reading through file after file from Yggdrasil, after she had logged on using the username and password of an old friend.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heaven  
  
"Already logged on?!" Peorth shouted. "What do you mean already logged on?!?!?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night.  
  
Once again the slumber of the temple residents was interrupted by the cries of the German teen. Keiichi slumbered on, thanks to a spell from Belldandy. She, Skuld and Urd had gone into Asuka's room.  
  
Belldandy sat next to the bed, quietly singing to Asuka, who continued to mumble in her sleep, tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked Skuld.  
  
"I don't know Skuld." said Urd quietly, "All mortals dream and can have nightmares. Sometimes the nightmares are the result of a traumatic experience." Urd then glanced over at Belldandy. "Keiichi had them after Christmas. He'd wake up in the night thinking Belldandy was gone."  
  
Skuld looked over at Belldandy. Her sister was still singing, but her face had taken on a saddened look at the reminder of her aborted recall. Belldandy shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, then turned to Urd.  
  
"I'm going to read her mind."  
  
"WHAT?!" Urd stared at Belldandy stunned, "WHY?!"  
  
"She didn't want to tell me what she dreamt of last night." said Belldandy, "If I can see her dream, maybe I can help her."  
  
"This isn't like back at Christmas when you brought Keiichi back Bell," said Urd, "Asuka doesn't want to talk about her dreams for a reason, we should respect her wishes."  
  
"But I just can't let her suffer." Belldandy began to lean her head over Asuka's.  
  
"Bell.." Urd started to get up, but a look from Belldandy stopped her.  
  
"Please Urd, let me help her."  
  
Urd sighed, "Alright. But don't blame me when she founds out."  
  
Belldandy leaned over and pressed her forehead to Asuka's. As Belldandy started to see her first glimpses of Asuka's dreams, Skuld returned to her room. There, Sayoko sat waiting, still in her mini form.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"Asuka had another nightmare." said Skuld, "Belldandy is trying to enter her mind to see if she can help."  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened in shock, "SHE'S WHAT!! SHE CAN'T!!!"  
  
"What?" asked Skuld, "Why not?"  
  
"I'll explain later." said Sayoko and she raced to the door, "Right now I have to stop her!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy found herself in a darkened corridor.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked as she looked around.  
  
"Mama! Look at me Mama!" came the voice of a girl.  
  
Belldandy turned to see a young red headed girl of 4 or 5 running down the corridor towards her.  
  
"Look at me Mama! I'm a Pilot!" The girl ran right through Belldandy and headed towards a door. "Mama!"  
  
The girl flung the door open and then froze. Belldandy walked silently up behind the girl to see what was in the room. She wished she hadn't. Hanging from the ceiling was a woman, apparently the girl's mother. Hanging next to her was a doll with red yarn hair.  
  
"Mama..." the girl said quietly.  
  
Belldandy started to reach for the girl when the view changed to a funeral. A coffin was slowly being lowered into the ground. Nearby, the red haired girl stood and watched. Unlike the others present, no tears came from the girl's eyes. A woman beside the girl leaned down and spoke to her.  
  
"Asuka, it's ok to cry."  
  
"I won't cry!" said the young Asuka, "Crying is for the weak. I am not weak!"  
  
The scenery changed again to an enclosed space, almost tube like. Seated in an almost cockpit like seat next to Belldandy was Asuka, struggling with the controls. A bright white light filled the chamber from the screen that surrounded the seat.  
  
"NO!!! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!" shouted Asuka, "DON'T SHOW ME THAT!!!"  
  
Belldandy was about to turn and see what the source of the light was when all went dark. Asuka and the cockpit vanished. Suddenly Belldandy found herself on a cliff, overlooking a large city. She had never seen such a sight. She walked up and placed her hands on the railing that ran along the cliff edge taking in the view.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" came a voice.  
  
Belldandy turned and saw a figure sitting on a bench. She was dressed as a Goddess, but her face was hidden beneath the hood of a dark blue cloak.  
  
"This is the city where I met Asuka. A city built for one purpose, now gone forever." the figure said quietly. "You know you should not have entered her mind."  
  
"It was the only way I know of to help her." replied Belldandy.  
  
The other Goddess let out a sigh, "I have known Asuka for 4 years. Believe me, this is not the help she needs. Asuka's demons run deep. It has only been by the help of her friends and loved ones that she has made it this far." The figure turned her head slightly. "Entering her mind will just hurt her that much more."  
  
Belldandy moved closer, trying to see the face under the hood. "Who are you?"  
  
The figure shifted, keeping her face from view, "I am the Goddess Sayoko."  
  
"If you are a Goddess, you should be helping her." replied Belldandy, "Can't you see the pain she has."  
  
"I have." replied the figure, "And I am helping her, by returning her as quickly as I can to her loved ones. I have promised her that."  
  
"How can you help her and yet not be there for her?"  
  
"I am here for her, but when I am not..... I trust Skuld to watch over her."  
  
Belldandy looked confused, "Why Skuld?"  
  
"Because she is the only other whom Asuka is comfortable with."  
  
"Why do you hide your face?" asked Belldandy.  
  
The figure turned towards Belldandy, but her face remained obscured, "You should leave now, and never try to enter Asuka's mind again. To her, it is the most horrific act, one which both Skuld and I have promised to never do to her."  
  
"Wait!" shouted Belldandy, "Why don't you come to the temple? We have more then enough room for...."  
  
"Believe me when I say I hold you in the highest regards." said Sayoko, "And please forgive me for this...."  
  
Sayoko raised her hands and sent forth a force ball. Belldandy, caught by surprise, was hit full in the chest.  
  
She was thrown backwards, her head slamming hard into the wood floor. Wood floor?  
  
"BELLDANDY!!" shouted Urd, racing to her sister's side, "What happened?"  
  
Belldandy sat up slowly and looked around. She was back in the temple. In front of her, Asuka lay on the bed, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"I was inside Asuka's mind." said Belldandy, "I saw horrible things...and then.... I was no longer there. The other goddess, Sayoko, interrupted me and then....flung me out of Asuka's mind." Belldandy looked at Urd. "Did you feel anything?"  
  
Urd nodded, "Just before you got knocked away, I felt a surge of power. Definitely heavenly in nature, at least a Class 1."  
  
Belldandy nodded, then looked at stirring Asuka. "We should go. We can discuss this with her tomorrow."  
  
Urd nodded. Both goddesses left the room, leaving Asuka quietly sleeping on the floor. A small figure dropped from the ceiling. As it fell, smoke engulfed it and expanded. When the smoke vanished, Sayoko now knelt at full size next to Asuka. She brought her hand up and held it against Asuka's head.  
  
"Sleep peacefully Asuka." whispered Sayoko, "I will return you to Shinji. I promise."  
  
Asuka shifted slightly and let out a contented sigh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning when Asuka entered the dining room, she immediately noticed something different. Belldandy was sitting down at the table, holding an icepack to the back of her head. Urd was moving about in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast with Keiichi's help. Skuld sat across from Belldandy, trying not to stare at her sister, and failing miserably.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Asuka, staring at the ice pack.  
  
Belldandy was about to speak when Urd interrupted, "She fell and hit her head last night. Now here you go." Urd placed two plates in front of both Asuka and Skuld. Both of them looked at the food, then at Urd.  
  
"Well go on." urged Urd, "Eat."  
  
Both took a bite of the food. Asuka's eyes shot open as the food hit her taste buds. It was awful. Misato's cooking was even better then this, but to be nice, she swallowed, feeling as if it was scraping away layers of her throat all the way down.  
  
"Well?" asked Urd, "How is it?"  
  
Skuld replied for Asuka. She got up and ran for the bathroom. Sounds of someone getting sick soon followed. Keiichi came out and noticed the empty chair. As he opened his mouth to ask where Skuld was, more gagging sounds came from the bathroom.  
  
"Oh come on!" shouted Urd, "It's not that bad!" Urd then took a big mouthful of food. Asuka watched as Urd's left eye shot open, and her eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"Ok...." muttered Urd, "maybe it is."  
  
A slightly green Skuld came back to the dining room. Asuka got up and grabbed her arm.  
  
"We'll get something while we're out searching. Bye!" Asuka quickly exited the Temple, Skuld right behind her.  
  
Belldandy glanced at Urd, "Why didn't you let me talk to her?"  
  
"Remember what you said last night?" asked Urd, "About Skuld and Asuka?"  
  
"Yes." replied Belldandy, "I do."  
  
"I don't." said Keiichi, "What's going on?"  
  
"Apparently Sayoko trusts Skuld more with Asuka then the rest of us." replied Urd, "That is making me wonder."  
  
"What do you mean Urd?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Urd looked at Belldandy and Keiichi, "When Skuld met Keiichi, what was her reaction?"  
  
"Let's see," began Keiichi, "she called me a pervert, hit me with a mallet, accused me of trying to steal Belldandy away from her..."  
  
"Basically she hated you."  
  
"Well....yeah that sums it up." said Keiichi.  
  
"And you remember her reaction to Megumi..."  
  
"She got into an argument and then started to bomb her," Belldandy frowned, "She still hasn't apologized for shocking Megumi after that robot competition."  
  
"Exactly." said Urd, "Skuld does not go well with mortals. And yet ever since Asuka told us where she is from, Skuld hasn't been the same."  
  
"Not exactly," said Belldandy, "She seemed alright after breakfast before she went to the electronics store."  
  
Urd frowned, "Skuld went to the Electronics store yesterday?"  
  
"Yes. She came back in when Asuka did. Why?"  
  
"Because she still hasn't run out of parts from the last time she went." replied Urd, "I wonder why she said she went."  
  
"Oh she didn't say it. Asuka did."  
  
"Did she lie?"  
  
Belldandy looked down at the table, "I didn't check to see if she was truthful. I've been conserving power incase Mara comes along."  
  
"Regardless," said Urd, "I think something is going on. Skuld is too friendly with Asuka." Urd sat down and sighed, "And then there's this Sayoko."  
  
"What about her?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Sayoko is the reason your girlfriend has an icepack on her head."  
  
Keiichi looked at Belldandy stunned, "What happened?"  
  
"I tried to help Asuka by seeing what was causing her nightmares." replied Belldandy, "But Sayoko interrupted me and threw me out." She started to rub her head at that point.  
  
"But....Why?" asked Keiichi, "Why would a goddess do that to another?"  
  
"She claimed to be protecting Asuka." replied Belldandy.  
  
"You talked to her?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Briefly," said Belldandy, "But I never saw her face."  
  
"I'm going to call heaven and see what they say." said Urd.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Go to class." said Urd, "And check those locations out that Skuld gave you. The sooner we send Asuka back, the sooner this Sayoko goes away."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Skuld and Asuka walked quickly down the street in downtown Nekomi, heading towards the first location on their list. Asuka kept looking around the city.  
  
"It's just so...so..."  
  
Skuld looked to see what Asuka was looking at. "Impressive?"  
  
"OLD!" said Asuka, "I mean, compared to Tokyo-2, these buildings are ancient."  
  
Skuld looked at Asuka questioningly, "Tokyo-2?"  
  
Asuka covered her mouth, "Shiest! I did it again."  
  
"I knew you had a big mouth Asuka, but jeez I didn't think it was this big."  
  
Skuld and Asuka froze at the voice. Both turned around to see Sayoko standing behind them, dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans. A baseball cap had been pulled over her head, low enough to cover the goddess marking on her forehead. She had also stuffed her hair up underneath the cap.  
  
  
  
"Dammit Sayoko!" shouted Asuka, "You learned that from Rei didn't you?"  
  
Sayoko smiled, "You'd be surprised what that girl knows about sneaking around. How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Asuka looked at Sayoko confused, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Asuka, I know you had the dream. I saw a bit of it."  
  
Asuka's face darkened, "You went into my mind." She said softly.  
  
"Asuka I had too. Belldandy was trying to probe your dream and..."  
  
"You went into my mind." Asuka repeated.  
  
"...and I stopped her from seeing your dream."  
  
Skuld looked over, "How did you stop her?"  
  
Sayoko looked down at the ground, "I sort of....forced her out."  
  
"Is that why she has an icepack on her head?"  
  
Sayoko seemed to shrink a bit, "I pushed a little to hard."  
  
"YOU SENT HER FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM!"  
  
"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DID IT FOR ASUKA!"  
  
"You did?" Both goddesses turned to Asuka. She was staring at Sayoko. "You attacked your mom......for me?"  
  
Sayoko paled, "I wouldn't use the word attack....."  
  
Skuld crossed her arms, "Oh really? What word would you use?"  
  
Sayoko was about to reply when a new voice interrupted her. "Hey Belldandy, Skuld. Where's Keiichi and who's your friend?"  
  
Sayoko froze, as did Asuka. Both recognized the voice. Skuld looked at the newcomer.  
  
"Keiichi is in class Megumi," replied Skuld, "this is our friend Asuka."  
  
Asuka turned to Megumi, "Hi there. I'm just visiting for a while."  
  
Megumi smiled at Asuka, "Well I hope you enjoy your visit." Megumi then turned and looked at Sayoko. "What's with the outfit Belldandy? And when did you decide to change your hair color? It looks like a close match to mine."  
  
"I...uhh...," Sayoko stuttered, "Well..Megumi, I just got tired of being followed around by Aoshima and the others. Keiichi's the only one for me." Skuld let out a snort which caused Sayoko to turn and glare at her.  
  
Megumi took a few steps back. 'Since when does Belldandy glare like that?' "Well, I uhh will see you later. Oh! Let Keiichi know that Tamiya and Otaki are looking for him. Something about a race this weekend." Megumi then turned and headed up the street.  
  
Sayoko waited until Megumi was out of hearing before turning back to Skuld, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me?" asked Skuld, "What's wrong with YOU?! How dare you suggest that Keiichi is the only one for Belldandy!"  
  
"Skuld," said Sayoko quietly, "Have you ever really thought about that wish?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Has a wish like that ever been seen or granted before?"  
  
"Well," Skuld thought about it, "No."  
  
"And if Grand...Kami-sama thought the wish was bad and improper for a goddess, wouldn't he have ended it right away?"  
  
Skuld looked down at the ground, "Well, yeah. Daddy would do that."  
  
"So if he hasn't ended it yet....." Sayoko looked at Skuld.  
  
"....he must approve of it." said Skuld, looking dejectedly at the ground.  
  
Sayoko wrapped an arm around Skuld, something made easier by the fact Skuld was 12 instead of 30. "Don't worry. After I was born, you stayed pretty much on planet helping out with me. You're the only one I trust besides my friends and Grandpa." When she said 'friends' she put her arm around Asuka. "Now come on. Let's find that bug!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiichi held his head as he sat in the cafeteria of the Nekomi Tech. Belldandy sat across from him. Finally he looked up.  
  
"How do I get roped into these things?" he asked.  
  
Belldandy smiled, "Because your friends think you are the best driver in the club. And I agree with them."  
  
Keiichi smiled back at her. He started to lean over to give her a kiss when...  
  
"Hey K!"  
  
Keiichi sat back down quickly, blushing as he turned to his sister. "Hi Megumi."  
  
Megumi smiled, "Guess I came in at the wrong moment again." She then looked over at Belldandy and her face turned to one of confusion. "How did you do that?"  
  
Belldandy looked up at Megumi, "How did I do what?"  
  
"Change your clothes and hair color so quickly."  
  
Keiichi frowned at Megumi, "What do you mean? She's been wearing the same outfit all day."  
  
Megumi looked at Keiichi, "No she hasn't. I saw her just an hour or so ago with Skuld and that other girl, Asuka."  
  
"Megumi," Keiichi said quietly, "Belldandy has been in class with me for the past 2 hours. It couldn't have been Belldandy."  
  
Megumi look confused, "But....it had to be! She looked just like Belldandy, had the same tattoos on her face and everything. She even talked like Belldandy. The only difference was that her hair was the same brown as mine."  
  
Belldandy turned and looked at Megumi, "Don't worry about it. We'll check it out. Maybe Urd was playing a joke on you."  
  
"I don't know," said Megumi, "She looked just like you, almost as if she was your twin, or your daughter."  
  
Both Keiichi and Belldandy blushed at that. Megumi smiled.  
  
"So K...Should I tell Mom to expect Grand Kids any time soon?"  
  
"No..I mean..." Keiichi looked nervously at Megumi, "We haven't...I didn't..."  
  
"Don't worry K," said Megumi, "I understand." She then got up and left, but the smile remained on her face.  
  
Keiichi looked over at Belldandy, still blushing. "Sorry."  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for." said Belldandy, "Kids are nice though."  
  
Keiichi stared at Belldandy stunned. Then he decided to change the topic. Quickly. "Who do you think Megumi saw?"  
  
"I'm not sure." replied Belldandy, "She was telling the truth when she said she thought it was me. I checked."  
  
Keiichi was quiet a for a moment, "How common are your markings?"  
  
"All Goddess's have these markings." said Belldandy pointing to her cheeks, "But the one on my forehead is unique to me and my domain of the present. No other goddess has it."  
  
"So who was the girl?"  
  
"I don't know." said Belldandy, starting to stand up, "But I want to find out. I'm going to call Urd."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Urd picked up the phone right away.  
  
"Megumi said WHAT?"  
  
"She ran into a someone who answered to my name. Megumi said she looked and even sounded like me. The only difference was the hair color."  
  
"So someone who looks like you is running around Nekomi with Skuld and Asuka?"  
  
"Apparently so Urd." replied Belldandy, "I don't like this. It's too weird."  
  
"Well, you're not gonna like this then. Peorth said someone entered Yggdrasil yesterday using her confidential user ID and password."  
  
"Was anything changed?"  
  
"No. Nothing was changed, apparently they went straight to the historical files, including those that are Kami-sama's eyes only."  
  
Belldandy gasped in surprise, "But....No one has access to those except for Kami-sama! And the codes are too complicated to hack apart."  
  
"That's the scary thing Bell, whoever it was didn't hack into those, they knew the correct passwords."  
  
Belldandy was quiet for several seconds. "Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, I asked Peorth if they detected anything unusual in the last several days. She said that two nights ago, alarms went off all over Yggdrasil, yet they could find no reason for them to. I also told them of the situation with Asuka and about that Goddess friend of hers, Sayoko. Peorth said until Yggdrasil is back up, we're on our own."  
  
Belldandy let out a sigh, "We need to talk to Skuld and Asuka about this. Keiichi and I will head directly home after our last class."  
  
"Oh! One more thing. Tell Keiichi Tamiya and Otaki were here. They dropped off what appears to be a motorcycle."  
  
Belldandy frowned, "What do you mean appears to be?"  
  
"Because its in pieces, just like the time when Skuld arrived"  
  
Belldandy glanced over to where Keiichi sat, "I'll tell him Urd. See you later."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko looked about at the buildings, then down at the sheet of paper.  
  
"That way." She pointed.  
  
Skuld looked at Sayoko surprised, "It's weird. It's like you've been here before." Skuld immediately headed towards the location, which appeared to be in a park.  
  
Sayoko glanced at Skuld for a second before turning away.  
  
"I have." She said quietly. She felt some one place their hand on her. She looked to see Asuka next to her.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get back I know it."  
  
Sayoko smiled, "Shouldn't I be the one to say that to you?"  
  
Asuka just smiled and followed Skuld.  
  
All three entered the park and walked for another 5 minutes before Skuld stopped them.  
  
"Ok, this is the spot."  
  
The three looked around to see if anything seemed out of place.  
  
"Why is this place on the list anyway?" asked Sayoko.  
  
"News story." replied Skuld, "Something about mutated species as the result of contact with hazardous waste materials."  
  
Both Asuka and Sayoko turned and looked at Skuld. "WHAT?!"  
  
"It was in the Japanese version of the National Enquirer." said Skuld.  
  
Sayoko stared wide eyed at Skuld, "You....are basing our search....off of something you found...in a supermarket tabloid?!?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Skuld."  
  
"Yes Sayoko?"  
  
"If it wasn't for the fact you are..or will be...or even could be my favorite Aunt.....I would hurt you now." Sayoko glared at Skuld, her eyes glowing softly.  
  
"Eeep." Skuld took several steps away from Sayoko.  
  
"SAYOKO! SKULD! OVER HERE!!"  
  
Both turned to see Asuka jumping up and down and pointing at something. Both ran quickly to her side.  
  
"What?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Over there, under the bush." Asuka said, pointing.  
  
Just within view from under the bush, a white fuzzy object could be seen.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko looked at Skuld who shrugged. "I dunno."  
  
It was then the object moved, revealing 8 legs.  
  
Sayoko's eyes widened and a large net flashed into existence in her hands. "THAT'S IT!" She quickly took off after the bug.  
  
Asuka watched Sayoko for a second until something was shoved into her hands. She looked down to see a net in her hands. She looked up at Skuld who carried an identical net in her hands.  
  
"What the hell is this for?"  
  
"You think you just came along for the fun conversation?" asked Skuld, "Get to work. It's gonna take all of us to get that bug."  
  
As if to add emphasis on the point, the bug raced past them with Sayoko, and her Angel, Morning Bell in hot pursuit. Skuld got a slightly depressed look on her face when she saw the angel but quickly shook it off and moved to try and cut off the bug. Asuka watched the 3 race around after the bug for several moments, before she joined in. The bug raced back and forth around the clearing, several times doubling back towards the girls, causing them to collide with each other. Suddenly the bug swerved, getting close to Asuka. Asuka leaped at the bug holding the net in front of her. The bug moved at the last second, causing Asuka to crash to the ground empty handed. Before Asuka could get up she was sent to the ground again as Skuld landed on top of her, having also tried to dive at the bug. The bug quickly began to take off towards the park entrance.  
  
"I'll get it!" shouted Sayoko as she raced off after the bug, Morning Bell right behind her. Sayoko began to rapidly close the distance between her and the bug. Morning Bell was also getting within striking distance when she realized that she was getting dangerously close to being seen by pedestrians on the sidewalk. She immediately broke off pursuit and slowed to a stop. Sayoko was rapidly approaching the entrance of the gate when she leaped at the bug. The bug hit the pavement and quickly shifted direction. Sayoko slammed hard onto the concrete, smacking her head into the sidewalk. Dazed, Sayoko raised her head to see where the bug went. She stared in horror as the bug continued onward, right into the path of a speeding truck.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Sayoko, bringing her hands up to try and save the bug. She was too slow.  
  
The truck's large wheels ran over the bug, causing it to be flattened to the pavement. The truck continued onward, oblivious to what it had hit. Sayoko stared at the flattened bug as it sat there for a second, before it let out a pop and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Sayoko stared at the spot from where she lay on the pavement, too stunned to move. Behind her, Asuka and Skuld had caught up to Morning Bell. Asuka was about to head to Sayoko when she noticed something odd about the angel. The look on the angel's face was so full of pain and despair, Asuka nearly cried just looking at it. Skuld, remembering what Belldandy had said about angels, approached the angel's owner with caution.  
  
"Sayoko? What happened?"  
  
Sayoko continued to stare at the street. Skuld looked to Asuka and shrugged. Asuka walked over to Sayoko and pulled her up onto her knees. She then let out a gasp when she saw Sayoko's face. Her impact on the pavement had left a nasty cut on her forehead. Blood had slowly dripped down the side of her face, yet Sayoko seemed not to notice.  
  
"Sayoko!" shouted Asuka, "Look at me! What happened? Where did it go?"  
  
"It's gone..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's gone." repeated Sayoko, "It got hit by a truck and it's gone."  
  
Skuld closed her eyes, immediately understanding. Asuka didn't.  
  
"What do you mean it got hit by a truck? If it did we should see its corpse or something left of it!"  
  
"Asuka," said Skuld quietly, "When bugs get hit in a certain way, they vanish. Completely, as if they were never there."  
  
Asuka turned and stared at Skuld, "What are you saying?"  
  
"She's saying..." Sayoko said, finally looking at Asuka, her eyes full of despair, "is that we are stuck here." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Keiichi sat on the porch of the temple, looking at the pile of parts that lay before him. He looked up towards the heavens.  
  
"Am I being punished for something?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you even looking that way when you can ask us." said Urd, slightly irritated.  
  
"Habit." replied Keiichi. He then looked over the pile of parts. "Looks like another all nighter."  
  
"It's not that bad K." said Megumi, stepping outside. "The race isn't for another 2 days. We have plenty of time. Besides, you have help."  
  
"That's right." said Urd, "You have me here to help."  
  
Keiichi gave Urd a skeptical look. "Thanks Urd. If I want it to blow up, I know right where to look."  
  
Before Urd could reply, Asuka entered the temple yard. She quickly went past them and into the house. The sound of a door slamming was then heard. Keiichi, Urd, and Megumi looked at each other confused.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Megumi.  
  
"I think we're about to find out." replied Urd as she spotted Skuld entering the yard.  
  
When Skuld was close enough, Keiichi asked, "What happened to Asuka, Skuld?  
  
Skuld ignored the question and pointed to the parts. "What's all this?"  
  
"The Motor Club is going to be in a motorcycle race this weekend." replied Megumi, "So...in keeping with tradition..."  
  
"I have to build the bike." finished Keiichi. "You want to help?"  
  
Urd glared at Keiichi, "Wait a second. You don't want my help but you want the brat's?!"  
  
"I AM NOT A BRAT YOU OLD HAG!" shouted Skuld.  
  
Urd glared at Skuld, her eyes beginning to spark.  
  
Keiichi quickly looked at Megumi. "Run. Now."  
  
Both ran into the house. Within seconds the sounds of explosions could be heard coming from the yard. Megumi looked over at Keiichi.  
  
"What are they doing? Throwing fireworks at each other?"  
  
"Something like that." said Keiichi. He turned and headed towards the kitchen. Megumi followed behind him. Belldandy was quietly singing as she moved about preparing dinner.  
  
"Bell?" said Keiichi, "Urd and Skuld are at it again."  
  
"They are?" asked Belldandy, "They should be ok, they just need to blow off a little steam once in a while."  
  
BOOM! The house shuddered under the blast.  
  
"That's a little steam?" asked Megumi.  
  
Belldandy quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Within seconds, the explosions had subsided. Belldandy reentered the house, pushing along a reluctant and annoyed Skuld.  
  
"Really!" said Belldandy, "You two need to calm down. Your fights are becoming too destructive."  
  
Keiichi let out a sigh, "What did they blow up now?"  
  
"They left craters in the yard." replied Belldandy. Her face then got apologetic, "I think they hit a few of the boxes of parts as well."  
  
Keiichi's eyes went wide, "THE MOTORCYCLE!!"  
  
He quickly ran out, Megumi following right behind him.  
  
Belldandy turned to see Skuld trying to sneak off.  
  
"Hold it." said Belldandy, causing Skuld to freeze in place. "I'm not done with you. Tell me what happened today to Asuka."  
  
"Asuka, Sayoko and I tracked down the bug to a park." said Skuld, "We chased it around. Sayoko almost had it when it got run over by a truck." Skuld let out a sigh. "Sayoko got very upset and disappeared, mumbling something about a broken promise. Asuka got mad and pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like she squeezed it a few times before she tossed it to the ground swearing in German. She then stormed off, mumbling something about being left alone." Skuld reached into her pocket. "I picked up the object, it's a Maxwell's Demon stone, but it's different from any I've seen." She placed the stone in Belldandy's hand.  
  
Belldandy stared at the stone. "I've never seen one like this either. You said she squeezed it?"  
  
"Yeah." Skuld thought for a second. "Didn't I read somewhere that a god was working on a way to use the demon stones as a way for mortals to signal a god?"  
  
Belldandy nodded, "They intended to use it for special cases and emergencies. The idea was for the mortal to squeeze or manipulate the stone in a way to send the god a signal. I was looking into it for Keiichi, but it's still isn't ready yet and won't be for many years."  
  
Skuld took the stone back, "I wonder if maybe this is how Asuka was getting ahold of Sayoko."  
  
"Maybe." A thought then hit Belldandy. "Skuld, this Sayoko..... Does she have brown hair?"  
  
Skuld began to pale a bit, "Umm Yeah."  
  
"Blue Eyes?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
Belldandy knelt down and looked right into Skuld's eyes. "Does she look like me?"  
  
Skuld began to fidget under Belldandy's gaze. "Well....you see...."  
  
That was good enough answer for Belldandy. "Nevermind Skuld. Go help Keiichi. I'll let Asuka know you have her demon stone."  
  
Skuld started to leave but then stopped and turned around. "Belldandy?"  
  
"Yes Skuld?"  
  
Skuld looked at the ground a second before looking at Belldandy's face.  
  
"I just wanted to say....I may have been wrong about Keiichi. Maybe he is good for you."  
  
Skuld then turned and quickly left the house. Belldandy stared in shock at the place Skuld had been standing. A smile crept across her face as Skuld's words finally sank in. She then remembered what she had to do, turned and headed towards Asuka's room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hand me that wrench would you Megumi?"  
  
Megumi handed Keiichi the requested tool. "What do you think K? Will we get it ready in time?"  
  
Keiichi looked at the assembled parts. "I think so. We have 2 days till the race. Barring any interference from the Sempais, we should be done for the race on Friday."  
  
"That's good." said Urd from where she was sitting on the porch. "I still don't know how you stayed awake for that drag race."  
  
Keiichi smiled, "Belldandy's tea."  
  
"What kind of race is it anyway? Another drag race?"  
  
Keiichi shook his head. "No. This one is a regular race on a course. First we qualify, then we race."  
  
Skuld exited the temple at that point. Both she and Urd stared at each other for a few seconds before they turned away from each other. Skuld walked next to Keiichi and sat down.  
  
"This is the cycle?" she asked.  
  
Keiichi nodded and handed her the plans. "Tamiya drew up the plans but I don't know how accurate he was."  
  
Skuld set the plans down on the ground and pulled out her calculator. She then began to write rapidly and typing on the calculator. Megumi tried to watch Skuld but quickly became lost. She walked over and sat down next to Urd on the porch.  
  
"I knew Skuld was smart but wow!"  
  
Urd narrowed her eyes at Megumi, "Don't let her hear you. We'll never hear the end of it."  
  
Skuld quickly finished her computations and handed the revised plans to Keiichi.  
  
"The frame is too weak." said Skuld, "We'll have to add extra support here, here and here." She pointed out the areas on the frame.  
  
Keiichi nodded, "Thanks Skuld. We may actually get done faster now."  
  
Keiichi went to the shed where he kept his bike and tools to get the equipment he would need to add the extra tubing to the frame. Skuld followed.  
  
"Hey Keiichi?"  
  
Keiichi continued to pull out the tools he would need.  
  
"Yeah Skuld?"  
  
"Do you really love my sister?"  
  
Keiichi stopped what he was doing and turned to face Skuld.  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"Do you love Belldandy?"  
  
Keiichi leaned against his motorcycle.  
  
"Skuld, you know I do. Every morning I wake up.....I think it all was a dream. But when I see her...." Keiichi voice trailed off. "No matter what has happened, I'm glad I made that wish. She is a wonderful and kind person. I don't know what I would do without her."  
  
"But she's a goddess." said Skuld.  
  
"I know she is Skuld. But when I look at her, I don't see a goddess. I see the woman I love."  
  
Skuld was quiet for several seconds. "Keiichi, when I first came, you said we were all like a family. Do you still believe that?"  
  
Keiichi nodded, "I do. More so now then before."  
  
"Can you...." Skuld looked down at the ground, "Can you forgive a bratty kid like me for hating you?"  
  
Keiichi smiled and grabbed Skuld in a hug. "Of course I can. And you're not a brat."  
  
At first Skuld almost leaped out of Keiichi's grasp. However, she quickly released that Keiichi wouldn't hurt her, and she stared to feel safe in his arms. She raised her arms and returned the hug.  
  
"Thank-you Keiichi." She said quietly.  
  
"Don't mention it." replied Keiichi.  
  
"Oooo This is so sweet....I think a diabetic just went into shock."  
  
Keiichi and Skuld whirled about to see who had spoken.  
  
"MARA!" they both shouted.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy opened the door and peered in. The shades had been closed and the room was dark. Asuka lay curled up on the bed. Belldandy closed the door behind her and moved to sit down next to Asuka. If Asuka had noticed Belldandy, she made no sign that she had. It was almost as if Asuka was asleep, but Belldandy, being a goddess, knew better.  
  
"Asuka, Skuld told me what happened to the bug."  
  
Asuka made no reply.  
  
"Don't worry Asuka. We'll help you to get home. In the meantime, you're welcome to stay with us."  
  
Silence.  
  
Belldandy sighed. "Asuka.......About Sayoko......"  
  
"She left me."  
  
Belldandy turned and looked at Asuka. "What?"  
  
Asuka turned and faced Belldandy, her eyes red from crying. "She left me. My last friend that was still with me....and she left."  
  
"I'm sure she had a good reason to vanish like...."  
  
"She promised me she'd get me back to Shinji!" continued Asuka, ignoring Belldandy. "She promised! And now she's run off."  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred in Belldandy's head. "Asuka, Who was Sayoko's teacher?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Asuka, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Who was Sayoko's teacher? Her goddess teacher?"  
  
Asuka looked away. "I shouldn't be telling you this...."  
  
"Please?" said Belldandy, "It might explain why she ran off."  
  
Asuka looked at Belldandy for several seconds, before giving in. "She was taught by Skuld."  
  
"And I have been training Skuld." said Belldandy, "One of the things I taught Skuld was that you must always try to keep your promises. Skuld is still learning and has to be careful what she says. If she makes a promise, it's just like a contract and she must obey it." Belldandy then got a sad look on her face. "Sayoko made a promise to you that she would get you home. When that bug was eliminated, She must have felt like she had failed you. I know because I also was unable to keep a promise."  
  
Asuka looked at Belldandy confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I came down to the earth when I was very young. A young boy saw me descending from heaven and came to investigate." Belldandy smiled. "For the next week he and I played around this temple complex. We even went to a festival that was being held here. That night he asked me to meet him at a spot in the forest the next day. We made a 'pinky swear' I think its called, but basically I promised to meet him." Belldandy sighed. "It was only a little thing, but it was still a promise, a contract to be upheld. And because I did not yet have my license, I had to break it and erase the memories of me from his mind." Belldandy then began to cry, "He allowed me to do it, saying he trusted me and that he would remember me someday. I wished that I would get to meet him again. Afterward I could only watch him from afar as he went on with his life."  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Asuka.  
  
Belldandy smiled, "I got to grant him a wish, and eventually, he remembered our childhood together. Last Christmas, he gave me this ring."  
  
Asuka's eyes widened, "Keiichi?! I hadn't heard that story before. I'll have to ask Sayoko about that one."  
  
Belldandy looked at Asuka puzzled, "Why would want to ask Sayoko? Who exactly are her paren....." Belldandy's voice trailed off and she went pale. "KEIICHI!!!!"  
  
Belldandy stood up and raced out the door, Asuka right at her heels.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you want Mara?!" shouted Skuld.  
  
"Same thing as always." replied the Demon, "To make Keiichi's life hell!"  
  
"Not if I can help it! SKULD BOMB!!" Skuld pulled out a round sphere and hurled it at Mara. Mara caught it in her hand and then vanished in a cloud of smoke as the bomb exploded.  
  
"Got her!" shouted Skuld.  
  
"Like hell you did." came Mara's voice from the cloud. It was followed by several force bolts, all headed right for Skuld.  
  
"Skuld!" Keiichi grabbed Skuld and flung her over his shoulder, then ran as fast as he could towards the front of the temple, the force bolts exploding in his wake.  
  
"What are you doing?!" shouted Skuld, "Put me down!"  
  
"Skuld, face facts. Even with Yggdrasil up you don't have the power to fight Mara." said Keiichi, "And your bomb didn't slow her down a bit."  
  
"Keiichi!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jog right!"  
  
Keiichi jumped to his right just as a force bolt exploded where he had been standing. Keiichi put more effort into his running. As he rounded the corner, he could see Megumi and Urd still chatting on the porch.  
  
"URD!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!"  
  
Urd looked up to see Keiichi tearing around the corner of the temple carrying Skuld. Urd was about to make a comment when a glowing sphere slammed into the ground behind Keiichi, sending him and Skuld crashing to the ground. The sender of the force bolt then flew into view.  
  
"MARA!"  
  
Mara smiled, "Hiya Urd. Sorry I can't stop and chat, but I'm a little busy here."  
  
"You're about to get busier." said Urd as lightning began to crackle in her hand.  
  
Megumi stared in shock at what she was seeing. "Who....what are you people?"  
  
'Damn.' thought Urd, 'Forgot about her.' "Megumi, Just stay behind me. You'll be safe there."  
  
"HA!" replied Mara. "Like hell she will." Mara raised her hand and released several force bolts at Urd. Urd quickly raised a shield and blocked the bolts.  
  
"Give it up Mara." said Urd, "You know you can't win."  
  
"Oh really?" Mara began to smile. "I have full access to my powers. You don't."  
  
Urd fired several lightning bolts at Mara. "I'm not suspended at the moment Mara."  
  
Mara blocked the bolts easily. "Come on Urd.... Yggdrasil crashed. You can't keep this up forever." Mara then noticed Keiichi and Skuld sneaking away. "I'm not done with you!" She fired a force bolt at Skuld. Skuld stood frozen in fear as the bolt got closer. Suddenly her world spun as something slammed into her. She then heard the force bolt hit something and a cry of pain.  
  
"KEIICHI!!" screamed Megumi.  
  
Skuld rolled over to see Keiichi laying on the ground in pain, spitting up blood, having taken the force bolt intended for her.  
  
"Keiichi!" Skuld raced to his side. "Keiichi!"  
  
Keiichi whinced. "I'll be fine."  
  
Mara began to fly towards the two, blocking more lightning bolts that Urd was firing her way. "Nice. Too bad I was aiming towards the brat."  
  
Skuld moved to protect Keiichi from Mara. "You leave him alone."  
  
"MARA!"  
  
Mara turned to see a very unhappy Belldandy on the porch, a glowing force bolt in her hand. "YOU HURT KEIICHI!" Belldandy released the force bolt. It raced towards Mara, who blocked it easily.  
  
"My my my Belldandy. Such a temper. Too bad you don't have any power to back that up temper up with."  
  
Asuka watched as Belldandy proceeded to unleash a barrage of force bolts at Mara. She glanced over to see a very tired Urd, still tossing lightning bolts at Mara. But no matter what the goddesses tossed at her, Mara continued to block them. Asuka stared at them confused. She remembered Urd and Skuld easily blasting away Mara after it was revealed she had manipulated Her and Sayoko. Then it hit her. Yggdrasil was down. The goddesses had no power. Suddenly Asuka remembered, there WAS a goddess who was still fully powered. She frantically began to search her pockets for the demon stone.  
  
Mara cackled with glee as she floated over to Keiichi and Skuld. "See you in a bit kiddies." With a wave of her hand, both Skuld and Keiichi disappeared.  
  
"SKULD!!! KEIICHI!!!" screamed Belldandy. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!?!"  
  
Mara smirked, "They're gonna be my guests for a bit. Don't worry....... I'll return them in one piece....more or less." Then with a cackle, Mara vanished.  
  
Belldandy slumped to the ground, staring at the spot where Keiichi and Skuld had been. Tears rolled freely down her face. Urd stumbled over next to her.  
  
"Don't worry Bell," she said quietly, "We'll get them back."  
  
"How Urd?" Belldandy turned and looked at her sister, "Mara was right. Without Yggdrasil, we can't fight her."  
  
"Who are you?" Both goddesses turned to see a very upset Megumi. "What happened to Keiichi? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!?!"  
  
Megumi felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Asuka standing next to her.  
  
"Easy Megumi. Don't be mad at them. It's not their fault."  
  
"Then who's fault is it?!"  
  
"The Demon's fault."  
  
Megumi looked at Asuka confused, "Demon? There's no such thing."  
  
Belldandy looked up at Megumi, "She's right. That was a demon."  
  
"Are you demons too?"  
  
"No. My sisters and I are goddesses." replied Belldandy.  
  
Megumi looked skeptically at Belldandy. "Goddesses?"  
  
"How else can you explain what happened?" asked Asuka.  
  
Megumi looked at Asuka, "You believe them?"  
  
"Of course." replied Asuka, "One of my best friends is a goddess."  
  
Megumi crossed her arms and looked back at Belldandy and Urd. "So what are goddesses doing with my brother?"  
  
Belldandy was about to answer when Urd interrupted. "I'll explain. Bell, you go cast the search spell to find Mara."  
  
"But even if we find her, what can we do?" asked Belldandy, tears once again forming in her eyes. "We don't have our full powers. She could ... could.....Keiichi could....might......" Belldandy broke down into sobs.  
  
Asuka knelt by Belldandy. "Belldandy, Sayoko might be able to help us. She still has full access to her powers, but.... I can't find the stone she gave me to contact her."  
  
Belldandy's eyes widened, "Skuld has it! She picked it up when you dropped it."  
  
"See! All she has to do is contact Sayoko and she can rescue them!"  
  
"We can only hope so." said Urd. "But we should still try to rescue them on our own."  
  
She then began to lead Megumi into the house, telling her about how Belldandy and Keiichi met. Belldandy hurried off to find everything she'd need to locate Mara. Asuka soon found herself outside the temple alone. She turned and looked upwards.  
  
'Sayoko, wherever you are. I hope you can find them.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko sat on top of a building, looking out over Nekomi. She still felt miserable that she had been unable to capture the bug, and thus fulfill her promise to Asuka. Sayoko looked down at the ground as her eyes began to tear up when she felt a faint tug, as if someone had called out to her in prayer. This confused her.  
  
'No one knows of me but Asuka and Skuld, and Asuka has the demon stone.' thought Sayoko.  
  
Sayoko looked back up and towards the general direction of the temple.  
  
'What's going on Asuka?'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiichi slowly and painfully regained consciousness. It felt like he was laying on something cold and hard, and it hurt when he breathed.  
  
'Must have been that force bolt I took from Mara.' He thought.  
  
He opened his eyes to see he was sitting inside a cage set up in a room. He slowly sat up, groaning as he did so.  
  
"KEIICHI!! You're alive!"  
  
Keiichi turned to see Skuld sitting in a cage a next to him. She worriedly stared at him.  
  
"I thought....I thought..." she stuttered, "when you didn't move...I thought you were.." Her eyes began to tear up.  
  
Keiichi pulled himself over to the side of the cage, getting closer to her.  
  
"Everything will be fine Skuld," he said, "Are you alright?"  
  
Skuld nodded and reached through the bars putting her arms around him and pulling him as close to her as the bars would allow. "Why did you do that? She could have killed you."  
  
Keiichi slowly put his arms around her, "Because Skuld, you're Belldandy's sister and she cares for you. I care for you and I don't want to see anything happen to you."  
  
Skuld sniffed, "You still shouldn't have done it."  
  
"If I had to do it over my decision would remain the same." said Keiichi, "I wouldn't let anything hurt you."  
  
Skuld smiled and continued to hold Keiichi, until another voice broke through.  
  
"Oh please.... Knock off the show of affection, you're making me sick."  
  
Keiichi and Skuld turned to see Mara standing in front of the cage. She smirked at them.  
  
"Gee Keiichi, I didn't think you were into the kiddies. Maybe there's hope for you yet."  
  
Keiichi frowned, "What do you want with us Mara?!"  
  
"Easy." replied Mara, "You are here so I can break up that contract between you and Belldandy. Without it, she goes away. And you," she pointed at Skuld, "are my insurance policy that no one will bother us." Mara then turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a contract to break, and people to make miserable." Mara walked to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Can she do that Skuld?" asked Keiichi, "Can she break the contract?"  
  
"I don't know Keiichi." replied Skuld, "Your contract with Belldandy is rare. I don't know what Mara's planning."  
  
"Can Belldandy find us?"  
  
Skuld closed her eyes. She opened them seconds later. "Mara has put up some kind of interference that prevents me from contacting Belldandy telepathically. I can't even detect her. Which means....."  
  
"She can't detect us." finished Keiichi with a sigh, "We're stuck here."  
  
He sat back against the cage bars, dejectedly. Skuld also shifted against the bars. As she did, she felt something press against her in her pocket. Curious, she reached in and pulled out the object. Her face lit up immediately.  
  
"Maybe not Keiichi." She said excitedly. She held up the object. "This is a Maxwell's Demon stone.  
  
Keiichi frowned, "Like that one Urd put in the spinner of that board game?"  
  
"Similar," replied Skuld, "the stone can be set up to do different tasks depending on what the Goddess requires." She motioned to the stone. "This one was used by Asuka to contact Sayoko, her Goddess friend."  
  
"But what good does that do?" replied Keiichi, "How is contacting her going to help us? We don't know where we are."  
  
Skuld began searching her pockets, "We don't need to. She can come to us." Skuld stopped searching her pockets and looked up at Keiichi. "Do you have a mirror or anything reflective?"  
  
"Ummm," Keiichi began to search his pockets. He then pulled out his key chain, which had a reflective piece of metal attached to it. "Here. What do you need it for?"  
  
Skuld placed the key chain outside of the cage, reflective piece up. "Sayoko uses mirrored surfaces, just like Big Sister." Skuld then picked back up the demon stone and squeezed it. She then looked expectantly at the key chain. After several moments of staring at the key chain, Keiichi turned to Skuld.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Skuld looked at the stone and squeezed it several more times. "I don't know. This is how Asuka contacted her before. She should appear...... unless she's still ignoring Asuka from before." Skuld then handed the stone to Keiichi. "You try."  
  
Keiichi looked down at the stone in his hand. "What do I do?"  
  
"Squeeze it." replied Skuld, "As hard as you can."  
  
Keiichi squeezed it. Within seconds, he felt something pulse in the stone. Seconds after that, the key chain began to rattle and glow. The rattle was loud enough to attract Mara's attention.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing over there?" she asked as she headed towards them. She then noticed the glowing key chain. "What the.....?"  
  
The key chain jumped slightly as a figure wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket burst forth from it.  
  
"Hey Asuka. Listen I've been thinking....." the figure then stopped and took in her surroundings. "Uhh..." She then noticed Keiichi and Skuld sitting in the cages and Mara standing nearby. "Oh.....shit." she said.  
  
Mara recovered quickly, "Well Belldandy. I didn't expect you to find this place so soon." Mara then formed a force bolt. "But you still don't have enough energy to face me."  
  
Mara let the force bolt fly. Just before it hit 'Belldandy' a blue shield flared into existence. The bolt slammed into the shield and immediately dissipated. 'Belldandy' frowned.  
  
"Mara, kidnapping them was the worst mistake you could make." 'Belldandy' then glowed for a second before reappearing in her goddess uniform. "...And I'm not Belldandy." Her eyes glowed bright white as she tossed a force bolt right back at Mara. Mara raised her hand to block it. Her shield flared as the bolt hit it, but instead of dissipating, the bolt exploded, tossing Mara across the room against the wall.  
  
Keiichi stared at the goddess stunned. She looked exactly like Belldandy, from facial marking right down to the design of the goddess dress. The only noticeable difference was that this girl seemed a bit younger and had darker hair.  
  
Skuld was also stunned. Sayoko had to be one of the most powerful class 1 goddesses in existence to toss a class 1 demon around like that. Not even Belldandy at full strength had been able to do that.  
  
Mara stood back up and snarled at Sayoko, "You'll pay for that!"  
  
She summoned all the energy she could and formed a massive force bolt, which she then sent flying towards Sayoko. Sayoko remained in place as the bolt headed towards her. The bolt slammed into Sayoko's shield and exploded into a massive fireball. Skuld and Keiichi both felt the heat of the blast and moved as far as they could from it. Mara's cape swirled about from the blast.  
  
"Hehe." chuckled Mara, "Looks like I'll be adding a crispy goddess to my collection."  
  
"Think again."  
  
Mara's mouth dropped stunned as two glowing eyes appeared in the smoke of the blast.  
  
"What?!" shouted Mara, "How?!"  
  
Lightning roared from the smoke and slammed into Mara. Mara's eyes opened wide and her mouth stayed opened as if to scream, but no sound came out. Finally the lightning released her, allowing Mara to drop to the floor, unconscious. The smoke dissipated enough to reveal Sayoko, untouched by the explosive force bolt. She walked over to the cages and blasted the locks to both. Skuld immediately went to Keiichi to help him out. Keiichi stared at Sayoko.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Sayoko smiled, "There'll be time for that later. First lets get out of here before Mara wakes up." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Belldandy sat at the table, holding her hands over a CD while chanting. The CD hovered a few inches above the table and glowed. Off to the side, Urd, Megumi, and Asuka watched Belldandy work.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Megumi.  
  
"She searching for Mara." replied Urd, "That CD is the catalyst, Mara used it to first enter this world. Belldandy's trying to use it to detect where Mara is now."  
  
The CD began to spark and wobble slightly. Belldandy narrowed her eyes and continued to chant. Suddenly the CD spat out flames, causing Belldandy to jump back in surprise. The CD immediately stopped glowing and dropped to the table. Belldandy sat back up, breathing heavily.  
  
"I...I.....I can't..." Belldandy looked at the others sadly, "I can't find her."  
  
Urd closed her eyes and sigh. Megumi stared at them.  
  
"What? That's it?!" she said, "You're giving up?!?"  
  
Belldandy looked up at Megumi, "Mara has cast a spell that blocks me from searching for her using the CD. We have to figure out another way to..." Belldandy stopped speaking as the phone began to ring. Urd walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Morisato Resi..."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?!?!?!"  
  
Urd yanked the phone away from her ear. Everyone else present winced as the shout echoed throughout the temple. After several moments Urd once again placed the phone to her ear.  
  
"Peorth?"  
  
"Yes it's me!" shouted Peorth, "Now what are you doing down there?!"  
  
"Belldandy's client has been kidnapped by a demon." replied Urd, "She has been using the demon catalyst to...."  
  
"NOT THAT!" shouted Peorth, "We detected a massive amount of power being used on the planet somewhere in Japan. We don't have exact specifics considering Yggdrasil's current status, but it was definitely Heavenly in nature. Considering you 3 aren't at full, we think it was the other Goddess you were telling us about."  
  
"Why the alarm then?" asked Urd, "She's a Goddess."  
  
"Urd..." Peorth voice was shaky, "you said she was a Class 1."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"The power levels we detected are much stronger then any of the current levels for a Class 1. The only way for this level of power is for an upgrade in power levels, which won't happen until the Apocalypse starts. Just how far ahead into the future is she?"  
  
Urd fell to the floor stunned.  
  
"Urd? Are you there Urd?"  
  
"What's wrong Urd?" asked Belldandy. Megumi came up from behind Belldandy and peered down at Urd. Asuka was..........  
  
"ASUKA!" shouted Urd.  
  
"What?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Did something happen in your past? Something bad?"  
  
Asuka looked at Urd confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"URD!"  
  
Urd raised the phone back to her head, "I'll call you back Peorth." She then hung up, cutting off the protest from Peorth. "Asuka, did something happen in the past in your world? Something majorly bad?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Yggdrasil detected the power signature of a Goddess." said Urd, "But the levels are too strong to be one of our 1st class goddesses. The only way to reach those kind of levels is for something like the apocalypse to occur."  
  
Megumi stared wide-eyed, "The Apocalypse?"  
  
Asuka paled slightly. Belldandy and Urd noticed.  
  
"What happened Asuka? Was there something like that?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Asuka nodded. She began to open her mouth to speak when she noticed the mirror on the wall. It had begun to glow. She immediately raised her hand and pointed. Everyone turned in the direction she indicated and spotted the mirror. Before they could say anything, 3 figures burst forth from it. Two were immediately recognized.  
  
"SKULD! KEIICHI!!" screamed Belldandy as she grabbed the 2 into an embrace.  
  
"Uh...Hi Bell." replied Keiichi, returning the hug. Skuld didn't say a thing, and just held onto her sister. Urd was so happy to see Skuld and Keiichi she grabbed Megumi and began hugging her. Asuka however, had her eyes on the third figure. She immediately walked straight to her.  
  
Sayoko stood up and looked sheepishly at Asuka. "Umm.... Hi."  
  
Asuka glared at Sayoko.  
  
"Look...Asuka, I'm sorry." began Sayoko, "When I saw the bug vanish I...."  
  
Asuka held up her hand cutting off Sayoko. "Belldandy explained to me how important promises are to her. Considering she trained Skuld, and Skuld trained you and how you reacted when the bug went poof, I understand why you did it." Asuka then grabbed Sayoko in a hug. "Just don't do that ever again."  
  
Sayoko remained frozen for several seconds before returning the hug.  
  
"Oh...my.... She...she looks like..."  
  
Asuka and Sayoko turned to see Urd staring stunned at Sayoko. Megumi was right next to her looking at Belldandy, then at Sayoko, then back at Belldandy. Even Belldandy looked confused.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Urd.  
  
"I'm Sayoko, Goddess of the Present, 1st Class, Type 2, Unlimited." replied Sayoko.  
  
"But..." Keiichi looked at Belldandy, "Belldandy's domain is the present."  
  
Belldandy looked back at Sayoko, "How can you have the same domain as me?"  
  
"And why do you look like her?" asked Urd.  
  
"Well....." Sayoko looked over at Asuka, "You see......"  
  
"She takes after her mother." replied Asuka with a smile.  
  
"Ehh?" Urd looked at Asuka, then at Sayoko, "Who's her mother?"  
  
Recognition began to dawn Keiichi. "You mean your mother is.." he turned and looked at Belldandy. Belldandy looked back at Keiichi stunned.  
  
Sayoko nodded, "Belldandy Morisato was my mother."  
  
"Belldandy Morisato?!" Megumi looked down at Keiichi, "That means your father is..."  
  
"Keiichi Morisato."  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy stared stunned at their 'daughter'. Urd blinked several times before smiling and grabbing Keiichi and Belldandy in a hug.  
  
"Congratulations!!" she shouted, "It's a girl!"  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy immediately fainted. Skuld looked up at Sayoko.  
  
"They took it better then I thought." said Sayoko.  
  
"You think?" replied Skuld.  
  
Urd and Megumi glared at Skuld.  
  
"You knew?!?!" shouted Urd.  
  
"Well.... Yeah."  
  
"Why you little!" sparks began to fly from Urd's hands, "I'll show you!"  
  
"No you won't."  
  
Urd looked over at Sayoko. "Huh?"  
  
Sayoko stood arms crossed staring at Urd, her eyes narrowed. " I said 'No you won't.' Skuld did nothing wrong. I told her not to tell you."  
  
Urd tried to glare back, but Sayoko didn't budge an inch. They stared at each other for several long minutes before Urd gave up.  
  
"All right! You win!" Urd turned and left the room, "Geez, this is freaky! It's like trying to stare down Belldandy."  
  
Megumi stared at Sayoko, "This is weird. You're my Niece, but you're what? 17? 19?"  
  
"18." replied Sayoko.  
  
"That's 2 years younger then me!" replied Megumi, "So...... Who do I end up with?!"  
  
"I'm not telling. You'll find out on your own."  
  
"Come on! I'm your Aunt!"  
  
Sayoko threw her hands up into the air, "You 'will' be my Aunt, or 'could' be, or even 'might' be. This is an alternate version of the past from my view." Sayoko held head in her hands. "Damn, now I'm getting confused."  
  
Megumi sighed and then looked at her brother and Belldandy. "Think we should put them to bed?"  
  
Sayoko nodded, "You and Asuka get Keiichi to his room."  
  
"Why do we have to move him?" asked Asuka, "Why don't you?"  
  
Sayoko waved her hand, causing Belldandy's unconscious form to float off the ground.  
  
"Because Skuld and I are moving 'Mom'."  
  
Skuld turned and looked at Sayoko, "Do you have to call her 'Mom'?"  
  
"Technically she is." replied Sayoko as she and Skuld walked down the hallway, Belldandy's body floating along right behind them.  
  
Asuka and Megumi turned and looked at each other.  
  
"Did I mention this is weird?" said Megumi.  
  
"Yes, now grab an arm."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21 years into the future, one universe over.  
  
Skuld stared out the window looking out into Tokyo-2. Behind her, Misato waited patiently on the couch.  
  
"What the hell are they waiting for?" muttered Misato.  
  
"They said they had to double check a few things and then they would come here." Skuld turned from the window and looked at Misato. "Besides, Shinji and Rei should be here to hear it as well."  
  
The front door was then heard opening.  
  
"We're home." came a rather quiet female voice.  
  
Rei, followed by a downcast Shinji, exited the hallway and entered the living room. Shinji started to head towards his room when Misato called out to him.  
  
"Wait a second Shinji."  
  
Shinji stopped and turned to look at Misato. His eyes seemed dull and lifeless.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Urd and Peorth may have found something." said Skuld.  
  
"Oh....That's nice." Shinji turned and started to walk towards his room. Unnoticed by him, Shinji floated a few inches off the ground and began to float back into the living room. Misato found it hard not to chuckle at the site of Shinji walking in the air trying to get to his room. Shinji only noticed he had been floating when Skuld released him and dropped him on the couch.  
  
"HEY!" he shouted indignantly.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Skuld looked at Rei, "Well? Are you going to sit? Or am I going to have to seat you myself?"  
  
Rei quickly moved over to a chair and sat down.  
  
"Good. Now if Peorth and Urd will show up."  
  
"You called?" said Peorth, popping out of nowhere.  
  
Everyone present jumped.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Hidden camera in the kitchen."  
  
Misato frowned, "I thought I got the last one."  
  
"Anyway....." Skuld turned to Peorth. "What's going on?"  
  
Peorth ignored Skuld and walked to the TV and turned it on. Within seconds Urd was standing next to her.  
  
"Thanks. I wondered what the hold up was."  
  
Skuld began tapping her foot. "I'm waiting."  
  
"As are we." said Misato. Rei watched the 2 goddesses while Shinji seemed to take close interest in the floor.  
  
Peorth turned to face them. "Basically to sum it up. We found them."  
  
That got everyone's attention.  
  
"WHERE?!?!" asked the four simultaneously.  
  
Peorth produced a large chart. "For the past few days, Yggdrasil apparently developed a power spike."  
  
"What does that have to do with Sayoko and Asuka?" asked Skuld.  
  
"The spike has nothing to do with Asuka, but it has everything to do with Sayoko."  
  
"You see," began Urd, "all gods and goddesses are linked to Yggdrasil via the Power Distribution System."  
  
"I know that." said Skuld.  
  
"They don't." replied Urd, pointing to Misato, Rei, and Shinji.  
  
"Anyway," continued Peorth, "During certain times, Yggdrasil's power spiked at the same time there was a drain on the PDS. The drain went to one specific user account."  
  
"Sayoko?" asked Skuld.  
  
Peorth nodded, then pointed at the chart. "Somehow, Yggdrasil is still linked to Sayoko, but it's intermittent. Periodically, it sends a burst of energy to her, thus the power spike. This means where ever she is, she still has complete access to her powers."  
  
"How?"  
  
Urd flipped the chart over to show a graphic. "What we think is that the gate that Asuka and Sayoko were pulled into is still open. We think it's the Yggdrasil connection that is keeping it open. We believe we know the energy amounts involved in opening this gate, and might be able to send someone along the power connection to bring them back."  
  
"What's the catch?" asked Misato.  
  
Urd and Peorth looked at each other before continuing.  
  
"First," said Urd, "if the energy amount is incorrect, the person we send back could just end up fried."  
  
"Second," added Peorth, "it's been several days. We don't know if Sayoko and Asuka are even in the same spot anymore or if the gate on the other end has moved."  
  
"Third," continued Urd, "Whoever we send back will have to bring their own power supply. We believe sending another person through will collapse this gate. This will cut them and Sayoko off from Yggdrasil."  
  
"Wait..." said Skuld, "Without the gate, how do we bring them back?"  
  
"We have created a program that should do it." said Peorth, "It's based off of the Ultimate Magic Circle of Warding. It requires a few changes to the circle, but it also requires the power of two 1st Class Goddesses, one there, one here in the present. One can pull it off, but its better if there is two."  
  
"The circle spell must be set off at the same time." finished Urd, "The one here and the one where ever they are. Synchronization is a must for it to work correctly."  
  
"So.... " asked Misato, "Who is going?"  
  
"It has to be a God or Goddess of the 1st Class," said Peorth, "None of the lower classes has the power to do this successfully."  
  
"Who is going?"  
  
"We don't know yet." replied Urd, "We're trying to find a suitable candidate and..."  
  
"I'll go." said Skuld softly.  
  
Urd shook her head, "No you can't. You're needed here."  
  
"For what?" Skuld asked, "My only duties here have been to take care of Sayoko, who is one of the reasons this mission is taking place, and to watch the Evas, which haven't moved in years. I'm a 1st Class Goddess. I've been around Sayoko more then any of the rest of you, I know how she thinks and what she can do. I have to be the one to go."  
  
Urd looked at Peorth for help. She didn't get it.  
  
"If it's what you want," said Peorth, "I'll tell the Boss." Peorth vanished into the hidden camera.  
  
Misato quickly stood up and removed the camera, crushing it under her foot. "Got it."  
  
Urd glanced at Skuld, "You realize how dangerous this is."  
  
"Yes, I do." said Skuld, "But Sayoko is my responsibility."  
  
"I can't talk you out of it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Urd sighed, "I didn't think so."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21 years in the past, one universe over.  
  
Keiichi wondered out into the dining room the next morning. Urd was already sitting at the table while Belldandy moved about the kitchen making breakfast. Keiichi sat down and sighed.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
Urd glared at him before looking away. "Like hell it is."  
  
Keiichi was taken aback by Urd's response. "What happened?"  
  
"Someone hid my booze."  
  
"Oh." Keiichi remained quiet for a bit before continuing. "I had the weirdest dream."  
  
Urd glanced over at him, "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, I dreamed that Skuld and I had been kidnapped by Mara and then I was rescued by a goddess who claimed to be my daughter from the future."  
  
A plate crashed to the floor in the kitchen causing Keiichi and Urd to look up.  
  
"Are you alright Belldandy?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"I'm fine." replied Belldandy from the kitchen, "Everything's fine."  
  
"That's the second dish this morning." said Urd quietly.  
  
"Second?" Keiichi looked back at the kitchen concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look outside."  
  
Keiichi looked at Urd confused, but went to look anyway.  
  
Outside sat the pieces of the motorcycle. Megumi and Skuld were already busy working on it, along with another girl who had her back to Keiichi. Megumi looked up to see her brother watching.  
  
"Oh! Morning Keiichi."  
  
Skuld, surprisingly, also offered a pleasant 'Good Morning' to him. Then the girl turned around.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Keiichi's eyes widened slightly as he realized that it had not been a dream, and that his 'daughter' was really there.  
  
"Umm, Good Morning." Keiichi then turned around and went back into the dining room.  
  
Megumi looked back at Sayoko, "I think he's still in shock."  
  
"So is Belldandy." said Skuld, "She got up this morning to start making her morning tea. Sayoko came in and asked for a cup. Onee-sama dropped a dish in surprise."  
  
Sayoko shrugged, "Look at it from my view. I haven't seen my parents in 14 years. It's still kinda weird to see them. Especially this young. Even you two are in your thirties in my time."  
  
"Ugh...." said Megumi with a grimace, "I don't want to think about me at 30 or older." Megumi then frowned. "Wait a second... What do you mean you haven't seen them in 14 years?"  
  
"Because...." Sayoko said sadly, "They died." She then got up and walked away.  
  
Back inside, Keiichi sat back down at the table. Asuka choose that moment to arrive.  
  
"Guten Morgen." said Asuka cheerfully.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr." replied Urd.  
  
Asuka took a few steps back. "Ok.... I recognize the look. No Beer?"  
  
"Sake." replied Urd, "Someone hid all my sake."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Normally, I would have said Skuld. But she wouldn't dare hide it on me. So that leaves either Megumi, Belldandy, or Sayoko. I know Belldandy wouldn't and Megumi doesn't know where I hide it. That leaves Sayoko."  
  
Asuka sat down at the table. "Based off her past I'm not surprised she did."  
  
Urd leaned a bit closer to Asuka. "Why don't you enlighten us? I still didn't hear your answer about why Sayoko has access to upgraded power."  
  
Keiichi turned and stared at Urd, "She has what?"  
  
"She has more power then she should have for a 1st Class goddess." replied Urd, "And she still has an intact seal on her ear so that means its normal for her." Urd turned and looked at Asuka, "Well?"  
  
Asuka sighed, "You should really ask Sayoko. I really don't know anything about that."  
  
"Ask her what?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Megumi and Skuld standing in the doorway.  
  
"We were going to ask why she has so much power available to her." replied Urd  
  
"What do you mean too much?" asked Skuld.  
  
Belldandy stepped out of the kitchen, "What she means is that at the first indication of the Apocalypse, all gods and goddesses get a power upgrade, without having to resort to breaking their seals. Sayoko apparently has access to those added powers." She then looked around. "Where is she?"  
  
"She walked away from us." replied Megumi, "I said something that upset her."  
  
Asuka narrowed her eyes at that point, "What did you say?"  
  
"I asked her what she meant when she said she hadn't seen her parents in 14 years."  
  
Asuka put her head in her hands, "Scheisse. That would do it."  
  
"I'll go talk to her." said Belldandy, "Breakfast is ready. Skuld, would you mind serving?"  
  
"Ok." Skuld got up and headed into the kitchen while Belldandy walked outside.  
  
Everyone immediately looked at Asuka.  
  
"Alright, Explain." said Urd.  
  
"Yeah, how could they have died?" asked Megumi.  
  
"We're dead?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Asuka let out a sigh.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy looked around the yard. Other then the motorcycle parts and the partially assembled motorcycle, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Belldandy then closed her eyes and reached out with her senses. She easily detected her sisters as well as Keiichi, his sister, and Asuka. Reaching out a bit further, she detected the missing goddess. Belldandy opened her eyes and began to head towards the goddess. As she walked, she realized exactly where she was headed.  
  
'Please don't let it be that tree.' thought Belldandy, 'Any place but that tree.'  
  
Her silent prayers were not answered. Sitting on the ground against the tree was Sayoko. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head buried in her knees. Belldandy slowly approached the goddess. She had just stared to open her mouth to speak when she heard Sayoko.  
  
"I know you don't like the tree..........but it was the only place that felt familiar to me."  
  
Belldandy sat down next to Sayoko. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was younger," said Sayoko, "this is where I came when I was depressed and started thinking about my parents. This is hard for me. Technically, you are my mom. But in another way you aren't." Sayoko finally lifted her head and looked at Belldandy. "You have only been here on earth for one year. She experienced 9 years on this planet. Everything that happened in that time changed her into the person I knew. While you basically are her, you aren't."  
  
"I know I'm not your mother." replied Belldandy, "But I would like to understand what is troubling you."  
  
"What's troubling me is that you remind me of her." said Sayoko, tears beginning to form, "The way you walk, talk, cook, everything you do reminds me of her!" tears began to fall freely from her eyes, "...and how much I miss her and dad."  
  
Belldandy wrapped her arms around Sayoko and pulled her into a hug. Sayoko sat there for several moments before slowly putting her arms around Belldandy. They remained that way for several minutes.  
  
"Thank you." Sayoko said softly.  
  
Belldandy smiled.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL US?!?!" shouted Urd.  
  
Asuka had been trying unsuccessfully for most of breakfast to avoid answering any questions about her past and their possible future. Unfortunately, Urd was not taking no for an answer.  
  
"I'm referring to what Sayoko told me." said Asuka, "And she said not to tell you anything about the future."  
  
Urd started to rise, lightning crackling in her hands. "Why you little......"  
  
Keiichi and Skuld quickly dove for cover. Megumi saw the lightning, and then saw her 2 tables mates dive for cover. She quickly followed. Within seconds there was a bright flash followed by a thunder clap. A loud cry of pain followed, only it wasn't Asuka's. Keiichi, Skuld, and Megumi slowly peered from under the table to see Urd sitting stunned, her hair and clothes frazzled and scorched. She slowly turned her head towards the doorway were a shocked Belldandy stood next to Sayoko. A bright white glow slowly faded from Sayoko's eyes, returning them to her normal blue.  
  
"Don't you even think of zapping Asuka." said Sayoko, "She was obeying my request." Sayoko walked over and sat down next to Asuka. "And while I'm thinking of it leave Skuld alone too."  
  
A small smile began to appear on Skuld's face. The smile vanished when Sayoko shot her a glare.  
  
"And don't you even think of doing anything to provoke her."  
  
Skuld took another look at Urd before nodding her head in agreement. Belldandy had by that point had gotten over her shock and had sat down next to Keiichi.  
  
"Sayoko, if you don't mind us asking," began Belldandy, "We do have some questions for you."  
  
"It depends on the questions." replied Sayoko.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you seem to have a bit more power then a 1st Class should have. Why is that?"  
  
"Actually, I don't. Auntie Skuld is more powerful then me."  
  
Urd stared at Sayoko, "Skuld has more power then you? But how? Why?"  
  
"What she means is," said Belldandy, "It appears that you have gotten a power upgrade that is only to be released at the time of the Apocalypse."  
  
"We experienced a 'world changing' event." replied Sayoko, "Due to the..... parties involved, Kami-sama ordered the powers released."  
  
"What is classified as a world changing event?" asked Megumi.  
  
Sayoko turned to face Megumi, "The loss of half the world's population for starters."  
  
The room plunged into total silence for several minutes.  
  
Urd looked over at Asuka, "Please tell me she's kidding."  
  
Asuka shook her head.  
  
Skuld then spoke, "How did your parents die?"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes, "I was 4 when it happened. They were on a airplane flying somewhere for the Auto club when the plane crashed. They didn't survive."  
  
Both Keiichi and Belldandy reached out and grabbed each others hand as they heard of their 'deaths'.  
  
"But Belldandy is a Goddess!" said Urd. "She can't die! And Keiichi would have gone right to heaven!"  
  
Sayoko opened her eyes and looked at Urd, "I waited with Aunt Megumi while Auntie Skuld and Aunt Urd went up to the heavens to check on them. Even with Yggdrasil's help, they were not found."  
  
"That's not possible." said Urd quietly.  
  
"Impossible or not, it happened." said Sayoko, "Afterward, I was raised by Auntie Skuld."  
  
"What happened to me?" asked Megumi.  
  
"You left. Urd got recalled by Grandpa."  
  
"Grandpa?" the three goddesses asked wide-eyed.  
  
Sayoko frowned, "Yes Grandpa. He said I could and he loves it when I call him that."  
  
Keiichi and Megumi looked at the stunned goddesses before looking at Sayoko and Asuka.  
  
"Who's Grandpa?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Kami-sama." replied Sayoko, "Dad and Aunt Megumi's parents died in the Second Impact."  
  
Keiichi and Megumi stared at Sayoko stunned. "They died?"  
  
Asuka stood up. "OK! I think that's more then enough of a future history lesson."  
  
"I agree." said Belldandy quietly.  
  
"What I want to know is how do we send us back to our future?" asked Asuka.  
  
"With Yggdrasil down I'm not sure." Belldandy replied. "We can check the physical archives to see if there is any information there, but that will take time. I'll call the heavens and have them start looking."  
  
Sayoko looked over at Asuka. "Looks like we'll be staying awhile longer."  
  
Asuka sighed, "I was afraid of that." She then glanced over at a clock. "Say Keiichi, don't you have class?"  
  
Keiichi looked over at the clock. His eyes went wide.   
  
"BELL! WE'RE LATE!!" Keiichi ran through the house and grabbed his school work. Belldandy quickly grabbed her stuff as well and headed out to the motorcycle. Keiichi soon flew by, running towards his bike. Megumi followed to the door.  
  
"Don't worry K!" she shouted, "We'll keep working on the bike!"  
  
"Thanks!" he replied as he started the bike and quickly drove off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later.  
  
"You know Megumi," said Asuka, "You took the existence of Goddesses pretty well."  
  
Megumi pick up another part and moved it into place on the bike. "It actually explains a few things. That weird dream I had were I was turned into a car, how my apartment seems to be protected by some kind of spirit, why Skuld said she arrived by through the bathroom. Even why Keiichi always freaks out when someone mentions how Belldandy is so nice she must be a goddess." Megumi glanced over at Asuka. "So how did you find out about them?"  
  
Asuka looked over the motorcycle plans for the next part. "My Boyfriend Shinji and I were being chased by some morons. Sayoko popped out and scared them off, but not before they tossed Shinji off a cliff. She jumped over the cliff edge and went after him. She floated back over with him with her wings out. Back at our apartment, she explained everything about her to us. We met Skuld when she popped in a bit later."  
  
The sound of arguing could then be heard.  
  
"Urd still trying to get her sake back?" asked Megumi.  
  
A bright flash lit up the inside of the house, followed by a thunderclap.  
  
"I think Sayoko just turned her down again." said Asuka with a smile.  
  
"She doesn't seem at all to be like Belldandy." said Megumi, "Are you sure she's related to her?"  
  
"She tries hard to hide it." Asuka smiled, "Her Aunt Skuld says Sayoko hates it when people compare her to her mom. That's why she acts like that."  
  
"What's wrong with being compared to Belldandy?"  
  
"From what I've gotten from Skuld, Belldandy was one of the best Goddesses in the heavens. There wasn't anything she couldn't handle. So when Sayoko came along and became a 1st Class goddess at a younger age then Belldandy did....."  
  
"......They assumed she would be exactly like Belldandy." Megumi finished, "Must be hard on her."  
  
Another thunderclap echoed from within the house.  
  
"I think she's handled it well." replied Asuka.  
  
Asuka and Megumi looked up to see Sayoko and Skuld exiting the house.  
  
"What happened?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Urd refused to accept no for an answer." said Skuld.  
  
"And then I denied her an appeal." finished Sayoko.  
  
"O....k....." Megumi turned and tried to attach a part to the motorcycle, "Damn, I need a different sized wrench."  
  
"I'll get it." said Sayoko. She started to walk towards the shed, and then turned to Skuld. "Umm.. I can't remember where he put the wrenches. Can you help me Auntie Skuld?"  
  
Skuld flushed red, "Don't call me Auntie!" She then followed Skuld to the shed.  
  
Asuka chuckled, "At least something's don't seem to change."  
  
Megumi and Asuka worked quietly for another minute or two before Megumi broke the silence.  
  
"Why does Sayoko refer to Skuld as Auntie, but Urd and me as Aunt?"  
  
"Sayoko is closer to Skuld then anyone else, even closer then she is to Kami-sama." Asuka attached a part to the engine. "I suppose its because Skuld has not only been her Aunt, but her guardian."  
  
"Do you know what happened to me?" asked Megumi, "I don't see me leaving my niece behind."  
  
"From what I know, after the second impact, her Megumi had a lot of questions that only the goddesses could answer. After her parents,...... went away, her Megumi got mad at Urd and Skuld and left. She returned 4 years ago, and has been there for her ever since."  
  
Megumi smiled, "Glad to see I came to my senses."  
  
"Maybe not." Megumi and Asuka looked up to see Sayoko smiling over them, with Skuld next to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Currently, you're teaching me how to ride a motorcycle."   
  
Asuka frowned, "Megumi's teaching you to ride a motorcycle? Since when and why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Sayoko shrugged, "Since I was old enough to. 'All Morisatos need to know how to ride a motorcycle.' is what Aunt Megumi told me. And I figured I'd tell you when I drove up on Dad's cycle." Sayoko then looked at the motorcycle they were working on. "Why aren't you working? We need to finish this bike by tomorrow!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
That night when Keiichi and Belldandy arrived home, they were rewarded with the sight of a completed Motorcycle. Keiichi immediately began looking it over. After several minutes he stepped back.  
  
"Well?" asked Megumi.  
  
"It looks great." said Keiichi, "Umm.... Skuld didn't add anything did she?"  
  
Skuld frowned at Keiichi and started to reach into her shirt. "Skuld bom..."  
  
Sayoko quickly grabbed the bomb before Skuld could toss it. "No, Skuld did not tweak it."  
  
"It did get the goddess treatment though." said Megumi.  
  
Keiichi looked at Megumi confused before looking at the bike again. Painted on the bike just forward of the seat was a pair of wings, one on each side of the bike.  
  
"What are they?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Angel wings of course!" said Sayoko.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think they look wonderful." said Belldandy, "I'll go make a quick dinner for us. Afterwards we should go to sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow and Keiichi needs his rest."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night.  
  
Sayoko sat quietly on the porch, staring at the stars. The rest of the house was dark and quiet as everyone was asleep.  
  
"Want some company?"  
  
Well, almost everyone was asleep. Sayoko turned to see Asuka standing in the doorway. Sayoko shrugged and Asuka walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Why are you still up?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." replied Sayoko, "I'm kinda excited about tomorrow."  
  
"The race?"  
  
"Yeah." Sayoko turned and looked towards the sky. "Dad and Mom told me stories about the races they were in. I even have some pictures of them at races. But I never got to see one, they always left me at home with Skuld."  
  
They were quiet for several moments.  
  
"There is one thing that might bother me about the race though." said Sayoko suddenly.  
  
"What's that?" asked Asuka.  
  
"A man by the name of Aoshima."  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"You'll find out for yourself tomorrow."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Belldandy got up early as she always did to make breakfast. As she was finishing setting breakfast on the table, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Sayoko entering the dinning room in a school uniform, much like the one Asuka had arrived in.  
  
"You're going to wear that to the race?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Sayoko shrugged, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Belldandy smiled, "As a 'Morisato' you should dress to support the Auto Club. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Uhhh..well..."  
  
Belldandy grabbed Sayoko's hand and pulled towards her room. "Come with me. I have the perfect outfit for you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The others were finishing up their breakfast when Belldandy walked back in.  
  
"What have you been doing?" asked Keiichi, "The Sempais will be here any minute to get the bike and take us to the track."  
  
"Just some last minute changes." said Belldandy, "How do I look?" She was wearing the mini-skirt and Motor Club jacket that she had worn months ago at the drag race.  
  
"You look good, as always."  
  
"Where's Sayoko?" asked Megumi. She was also wearing a Motor Club jacket.  
  
"She'll be out in a bit." replied Belldandy.  
  
"HEY MORISATO!"  
  
Keiichi cringed as he turned toward the door. "In here Sempai."  
  
Lumbering through the door was massive form of Tamiya, followed by Otaki.  
  
"MORISATO!" shouted Tamiya, "ARE YOU READY TO HONOR OUR FANS BY DRIVING TO VICTORY?!"  
  
"Uh yeah...Sure..." said Keiichi.  
  
"WHAT!!" shouted Tamiya, "WHERE IS YOUR ENTHUSIAISM MORISATO!?!? THINK OF OUR FANS! THEY ARE COUNTING ON YOU!"  
  
Asuka stared in shock at the large man. "Who are you?"  
  
Tamiya turned and looked at Asuka, then whirled about and grabbed Keiichi in a headlock. Keiichi struggled futility against his muscular prison.  
  
"MORISATO! HOW DARE YOU!" shouted Tamiya, "YOU ALREADY HAVE THE BEST LOOKING GIRL ON CAMPUS AND HER SISTERS! NOW YOU HAVE ANOTHER!"  
  
"But..." gasped Keiichi, "Sempai! She's a......friend of Skuld!"  
  
Tamiya turned and looked at Skuld and Asuka. "Is she?"  
  
Both Skuld and Asuka quickly nodded their heads.  
  
"OH WELL IN THAT CASE...." Tamiya quickly released Keiichi, who fell to the floor gasping. Belldandy quickly went to his side.  
  
"COME ON MORISATO!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Tamiya then turned and went with Otaki to load the motorcycle onto their truck.  
  
Asuka looked at Skuld, "Sayoko never told me about these guys."  
  
Skuld shrugged, "It may not seem like it, but they really are nice guys."  
  
Keiichi stood up then, with the help of Belldandy. "Alright, Tamiya has enough room for 3 of you. Bell will ride in the side car, while the remaining person rides behind me on the bike."  
  
"I'll take Tamiya." said Urd quickly.  
  
"Truck." said Skuld.  
  
"No motorcycle for me." said Asuka.  
  
"Well, I guess Sayoko rides on it then." said Keiichi.  
  
"Awwww." said Urd with a smile, "All the Morisatos together."  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy blushed.  
  
"Umm...speaking of Sayoko," said Asuka, "Where is she?"  
  
"Ohh" said Belldandy, "I almost forgot." She turned towards the hallway. "Come on out Sayoko. We're going."  
  
"I can't believe you want me to go out like this." came Sayoko's reply.  
  
"You look good. Come on out."  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"FIFTH CHILD!" shouted Asuka, "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
With a sigh, Sayoko exited Belldandy's room. Everyone's jaws hit the floor while a large smile appeared on Belldandy's face.  
  
"Isn't she cute?"  
  
Sayoko was dressed up in exactly the same outfit as Belldandy. In fact, other then the color of their hair, they looked exactly alike. Sayoko looked at Asuka with pleading eyes.  
  
"Help me." She squeaked.  
  
Asuka, trying hard not to laugh, glanced at Belldandy's happy face, then turned back to her friend. "She seems happy. Just put up with it for today."  
  
"I swear Asuka if you tell Auntie about this...."  
  
"HEY MORISATO! WE HAVE TO GO!" came Tamiya's bellow.  
  
"Coming." replied Keiichi, "Let's go Bell."  
  
He and Belldandy then house. Just after they left, Skuld, Urd, and Megumi burst out into laughter. Sayoko was not amused.  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
"Well....lemme think." said Urd, "YES!"  
  
"You look like Belldandy's twin." said Skuld.  
  
"Belldandy Jr." added Megumi.  
  
"Sayoko! We're leaving!" came Belldandy's voice from outside.  
  
"You heard big sister." said Skuld, "Better hurry."  
  
"And no fighting over Keiichi, Belldandy Jr." added Urd with a smile.  
  
Sayoko made a face as she left.  
  
"Fight over.....Ewwwww."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiichi, Belldandy, and Sayoko arrived at the track without incident. After the arrival of the rest of the team, and the teams reaction to seeing 2 Belldandys ( "THAT JUST MEANS WE HAVE THAT MUCH MORE LUCK!" boasted Tamiya), they proceeded to their tent to do the final checks on the bike. Sayoko sat in a chair next to Asuka watching the team work. Skuld, Urd, and Megumi had gone with Keiichi and Belldandy to find out which time trial Keiichi would race in first. Sayoko was busy discussing with Asuka the race from what she knew.  
  
"There are going to be 6 time trials." Sayoko said, "From those 6 they will take the top 5 finishers from each trial. Those 30 will then compete in the final race."  
  
"How do think Keiichi will do?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko sat back in her chair. "From what Auntie has told me. He rarely lost a race. Some of it had to do with the fact he had 3 Goddesses watching over him." She added with a smile.  
  
Asuka returned the smile, "So today he has 4. So Keiichi will win easily."  
  
"I think not." came a male voice.  
  
Sayoko and Asuka turned to see a man standing in the doorway of the tent. Sayoko recognized him immediately from pictures. The dark hair, the glasses, the arrogant attitude. It could only be Toshiyuki Aoshima.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Asuka, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"My my." said Aoshima, "Such vulgar language from such a beautiful young girl. Maybe you'll grow out of it as you get older." He then turned and began to walk towards Tamiya.  
  
Asuka's face turned a deep red and she started to move after Aoshima. Sayoko noticed this and quickly placed a restraining hand on Asuka.  
  
"Cool off." She said, "He's not worth it."  
  
"What do you want?" growled Tamiya.  
  
"Just wished to see what the Losing team has put together this year." replied Aoshima, "Which scrap yard did you scavenge this year?"  
  
Tamiya snarled and started to move towards Aoshima. Half the club leaped to their feet to hold back their leader. Aoshima just smiled at his reaction.  
  
"You're lucky. I would hate to resort to violence in front of the lovely Belldandy."  
  
Tamiya looked around. "Uhh...where?"  
  
Aoshima chuckled and walked towards Sayoko, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Ignore these simpletons my dear." He said, "This will be the year I rescue you from this...club...and take you to a real racing team." He then kissed her hand.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." said Asuka.  
  
Aoshima ignored Asuka and glanced at Tamiya. "Same bet?"  
  
"Uhhhh." Tamiya looked around at the other club members present.  
  
"Hold on." said Sayoko, "What bet?"  
  
"Why...The same bet as before." replied Aoshima, "We win, you will join my racing team. They win, they get to keep you until next time."  
  
"Oh I see." Sayoko said with a smile. "How about this: You get your slimy paws off of me, and leave this tent now."  
  
Aoshima just smiled, "You must be kidding Belldandy dear."  
  
"I'm not kidding 'dear'." replied Sayoko, "Go now before I remove you myself."  
  
"Such a fiery spirit. I've never seen you like this before Belldandy. I like it. Perhaps being around riffraff such as Morisato hasn't been all that bad."  
  
The glare that appeared on Sayoko's face caused Aoshima to stop smiling.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiichi, Megumi, and the 3 goddesses were on their way back from the Official Tent. Keiichi was busy going over the trial list.  
  
"According to this, we're in the 4th trial. Aoshima's team is in the 5th."  
  
"Great. Just what we need." said Urd, "Aoshima hanging around trying to get Belldandy again."  
  
"Hey K?" asked Megumi, "Did Tamiya make another bet with Aoshima?"  
  
Keiichi froze in his tracks. "I don't know. We'd better hurry to make sure he doesn't."  
  
The four were nearing the team's tent when they heard a lot of shouting. Suddenly Aoshima flew out of the team's tent, landing on his back several feet away. The 4 stood stunned, staring at Aoshima.   
  
"Tamiya wouldn't.....he couldn't...." Keiichi stuttered, "The team would stop him."  
  
"Then who....?" Megumi started to ask before she saw the answer.  
  
Sayoko stepped out of the tent, glaring at Aoshima.  
  
"The bet is off this year." Sayoko stated, "Now get the hell away from here!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." said Aoshima quickly. He got up and started to leave when he notice Keiichi, Megumi, and the goddesses. Specifically, he started at Belldandy, before turning and looking back at Sayoko, then back to Belldandy.  
  
"2.....2......2 Belldandys?!?" he said. "I must have been hit harder then I thought." He quickly ran off.  
  
Urd, Skuld, and Megumi quickly grabbed Sayoko and pulled her back into the tent. As she entered, the Motor Club burst into cheers, much to Sayoko's embarrassment.  
  
"Alright! What happened?" asked Urd.  
  
"Aoshima thought I was Mo....Belldandy." said Sayoko, "He then mentioned a bet with Tamiya."  
  
"And you hit him for that?"  
  
"No. He kissed my hand, insulted Dad, then I punched him. Can I go dip my hand in acid now? I need to remove the Aoshima germs." Sayoko turned and hurried off, Asuka right behind her, leaving Megumi, Urd, and Skuld to ponder this development.  
  
"What are they training these goddesses in the future?" asked Urd.  
  
"I don't know." said Skuld, "But I like it."  
  
"Amen." added Megumi.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was interesting." said Asuka after Keiichi had finished his time trial and the 5th got under way..  
  
"How so?" asked Sayoko.  
  
She, Asuka, Megumi, Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd had watched the trial from the stands while the rest of the Motor club waited in the pits. Urd had since wondered off in search of a drink. Belldandy and Skuld remained behind with Asuka and Sayoko.   
  
"I never realized how much went on during a race." said Asuka, "Figuring out how much gas you have, deciding how to enter the turns. Even drafting the person in front of you to try and gain their position. It's...exciting."  
  
"Yeah well...." said Sayoko, "It's not all fun and games."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It requires a lot of concentration on the part of the driver." said Sayoko, "One wrong move and...."  
  
A loud roar went up from the crowd at that moment. Sayoko and Asuka turned to the main screen to see what had happened. A motorcycle had gone into the turn to sharply and hit the curb. The result was a riderless bike, and a cyclist tumbling along the pavement at 70 mph.  
  
"....one wrong move and you're a skin graft recipient." finished Sayoko.  
  
Asuka winced. "Ouch."  
  
Sayoko watched as a Med Team went out to the fallen biker. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Belldandy watching as well, a worried look on her face. She then turned and hurried off in the direction of the pits.  
  
"She worries everytime Keiichi races." said Skuld. "She's afraid he'll get hurt and she won't be there for him. The only time she doesn't seem to worry is when she's racing with him."  
  
Sayoko was quiet for several moments.  
  
Asuka noticed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." replied Sayoko, "Just thinking."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21 years into the future, one universe over.  
  
Ritsuko looked at Skuld questioningly. "You sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
They, along with Urd, Peorth, and Misato, were standing inside the room that contained the 3 NORN computer banks. The Verdandi computer was turned off and had been since the accident.  
  
"I hope so." said Skuld. She then turned to Misato. "I thought Shinji and Rei wanted to be here?"  
  
"They did." replied Misato. "I sent them to school and told their friends to keep and eye on them. The last thing they need to is for you 3 to screw up and they end up watching an electrocution again."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
Skuld then walked over to Urd.  
  
Urd looked at her worriedly, "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I have to Urd. I'm the only one that can."  
  
"Just make sure you come back. I don't want to be the last sister standing." Urd then reached into a pocket and pulled out two bracelets. "You'll need these if the connection here is broken."  
  
Skuld took the bracelets and looked them over. "Moon rocks?"  
  
"Hardly," said Urd with a smile, "These aren't like the bracelets Keiichi made for us. These babies will act as Mini-Yggdrasils, providing you with approx 3 months worth of power. If you use your power heavily, you can expect at the most a weeks worth of power."  
  
Skuld nodded. "I stopped by R&D before coming here. Picked up some of the new equipment."  
  
"The Valkyrie Helmets? Why?"  
  
Skuld shrugged. "Just in case. We have no idea what time Yoko and Asuka ended up in."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Excuse me?" interrupted Ritsuko, "How much longer is this going to take?"  
  
The three goddesses frowned at her.  
  
"Why you in a hurry to get rid of us?" asked Peorth.  
  
"No. Its just people are going to wonder why this room is closed off and I don't think you want to reveal your heavenly nature to them."  
  
"Good point." Peorth turned and handed Skuld a data pad. "This has all the information you need to set up the return Mandela, along with the times when we'll start the spell on this end. All you need to do is enter the approx year you're in." Peorth then let out a sigh. "Well then. I guess its time."  
  
Skuld nodded. "Yep."  
  
Peorth grabbed Skuld in a hug. "You'd better come back with them. It's been too quiet without Sayoko." She released Skuld. "Besides.......Someone has to keep Urd in line."  
  
"HEY!" shouted Urd.  
  
Skuld smiled and then walked over to the front of the Verdandi core.  
  
"OK. Now what?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Now we hit your general area with the required voltage." said Peorth.  
  
"And how are we doing this?"  
  
The sound of Urd chanting reached Skuld's ears. She turned to Urd floating above the ground, the beginning of a lightning Mandela appearing over her.  
  
Skuld's eyes widened in shock. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIO....."  
  
"URD BOLT!" Urd brought her hand downward. The Mandela flashed and emitted a powerful lightning blot that slammed into Skuld.  
  
Skuld let out a cry of shock before bright light filled the room, followed by a tearing sound. Urd turned back after the light had faded. Skuld was nowhere to be seen. Peorth quickly walked over with a scanning device. After several moments she turned to face the others.  
  
"The gate is gone. She's on her own now."   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
21 years in the past, one universe over.  
  
"Attention! Attention! Will all competing teams please move into position for the start."  
  
Keiichi looked up towards the announcer's booth before turning to look at the others.  
  
"That's my cue." He said, looking at the others.  
  
Megumi smiled, "Good luck K. Show'em what a Morisato can do!"  
  
Keiichi smiled, "I've got 4 goddesses on my side. I feel really lucky right now."  
  
"MORISATO!" shouted Tamiya, "WE HAVE TO GO TO THE STARTING GRID!"  
  
"Coming!" shouted Keiichi. He then turned and faced Belldandy. "I'll see you after the race."  
  
Keiichi started to turn to leave when Belldandy grabbed him.  
  
"Wait. You forgot something." She leaned in closer to him. "For Luck." She then kissed him. Keiichi and Belldandy remained that way for several moments. When they finally separated, they were greeted by catcalls and hollers from the rest of the team.  
  
"Stay safe." said Belldandy, "I'll be waiting for you at the finish." She then turned and hurried off to join her sisters.  
  
Keiichi remained in place for several moments more before turning and helping the team to move the bike out.  
  
Sayoko and Asuka walked to where the team would watch the race from the pits.  
  
"You think he'll win?" asked Asuka.  
  
Sayoko smiled, "I know he will."  
  
She had taken a few more steps when the sky rumbled with thunder. At the same moment, Sayoko felt something snap within her. She was so surprised she stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Sayoko!" shouted Asuka, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so." Sayoko looked around slightly stunned and confused, "What just happened?"  
  
"You tell me. One minute you're walking next to me, and then you jumped at the sound of thunder."  
  
Sayoko frowned and looked upwards. "It doesn't look like it will rain. And I felt something weird."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Can't really explain it. I never felt it before. Maybe..."  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE..(etc etc)"  
  
"Nevermind." said Sayoko. She grabbed Asuka's arm and began running toward the pit area. "The race is starting." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Sayoko Mishima walked quickly towards the Temple. For the past year, she had been trying to figure out the mystery that was Belldandy and her sisters. Ever since Belldandy's arrival on the Nekomi Tech Campus, she had been winning the hearts of men all over, men who should have been groveling to her. Now with everyone gone to the races, Sayoko had her chance to look over the temple. She quickly approached the temple gates and stepped into the yard. She immediately stopped in her tracks. A woman was standing before the temple house, seemingly lost in thought as she looked at the temple. She wore a long white skirt and over coat. She also had long black hair coming down just past her waist. Sayoko had just decided to leave when the woman turned around. The woman looked vaguely familiar and had similar tattoos on her face as Belldandy and her sisters.  
  
"Can I help you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Sayoko.  
  
The woman put her hands on her hips and glared at Sayoko, causing her to back up a few steps.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I am. Where are the people who live here?"  
  
"There's a race today." said Sayoko, "Keiichi is racing against my cousins Racing team. Now who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled, "I'm a relative of Belldandy. I suggest you leave now. I don't think you're supposed to be here Ms. Mishima"  
  
Sayoko paled slightly, "You know who I am?"  
  
"Yep. And I imagine that Keiichi would not like it at all if he found out you were here snooping around."  
  
"Well then......I suppose I should get going then."  
  
"I suggest you do."  
  
Sayoko quickly turned around and left. The woman turned and looked back at the house.  
  
"Finding Yoko would be a lot easier if you were here Big Sister." the woman said quietly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiichi brought the motorcycle around the next turn, continuing to chase the Formula One team's cycle. For most of the race, Keiichi and the Formula One driver had been trading positions. Now with the final laps fast approaching, Keiichi found himself in second place. All he needed was for the Formula Team's driver to make a mistake, which he did. Coming into a turn too fast, the driver had to slam hard on his brakes, drastically reducing his speed. As a result, Keiichi was able to quickly over take him and accelerate away.  
  
In the pits, the entire team began jumping up and down enthusiastically. All Keiichi needed to do was last 3 more laps. As Keiichi entered the back straightaway, a problem developed. For some reason, his bike began to wobble and vibrate, with out him even moving the handles.  
  
'What's going on?!' thought Keiichi.  
  
"Something's wrong!" said Megumi, standing up on a crate.  
  
Belldandy climbed on top of a nearby platform.  
  
"Keiichi!" she cried out.  
  
Sayoko and Asuka watched as Keiichi continued to fight his bike, the Formula One Team quickly approaching him.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Asuka, "He was doing great!"  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes and reached out towards the bike. She could feel her father easily, the bike however, was clouded in darkness and evil.  
  
"It's a demon." Sayoko said quietly to Asuka. Asuka turned and stared stunned at Sayoko.  
  
"Mara again?"  
  
"Only Demon I know who frequented the area." Sayoko concentrated and forced the darkness away. Almost immediately Keiichi seemed to regain control. The darkness fought back however. Sayoko began to struggle to keep the darkness away from the bike.  
  
Sayoko struggled to speak while continuing to fight the darkness.  
  
"Asuka........" she stuttered, "Get.........Skuld........tell her.......Demon......hurry."  
  
Asuka ran to the spot where Skuld and Urd were standing, just beneath the platform Belldandy was on.  
  
"Sayoko's says there's a demon around." she whispered into Skuld's ear.  
  
"DEMON?!" Skuld shouted, causing Belldandy and Urd to turn and look at her in surprise, and getting weird looks from the other people around her. Skuld ignored them and leaned closer to Asuka, Urd and Belldandy joining her.  
  
"What do you mean a Demon?"  
  
"She just told me a Demon was the reason Keiichi almost lost control of the bike."  
  
"Mara." said Belldandy, her eyes filling with anger. 'She almost hurt my Keiichi!'  
  
"Where's Sayoko now?" asked Urd.  
  
Asuka turned and started to point to where she left Sayoko. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes. Sayoko seemed to be struggling to stay on her feet, leaning against a pole.   
  
"Damn." said Urd, "She using up all her energy." She turned to Belldandy and Skuld. "Bell, you go help her. Skuld, lets go find Mara."  
  
Urd and Skuld quickly ran off in search of the Demon, while Asuka and Belldandy went to Sayoko's side.  
  
"Sayoko?" Asuka said worriedly.  
  
"Can't........hold out.......much.......longer." Sayoko gritted her teeth.  
  
Belldandy put her arms around Sayoko, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
"I'm here. You're doing alright." She said quietly. 'Hold on a bit longer.....please.....for Keiichi."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where can she be?" asked Skuld, running next to Urd.  
  
Urd stopped and looked around. "She'd have to be in a spot where she can see the bike. That's the only way she could curse it and keep it under her control." She turned and saw a familiar figure standing on top of the announcer's booth. Urd's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I see her."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mara snarled in anger as she fought for control of the motorcycle.  
  
'She's a powerful one." Mara thought quietly, 'But everyone has their limits.'  
  
Mara felt Sayoko's hold over the bike weakening. Mara summoned as much power as she had remaining and pushed as hard as she could against Sayoko. She was just beginning to regain control of the bike when her nerves screamed in pain, as if lit on fire. Mara collapsed to the rooftop, loosing her battle for control of the bike. She rolled over and looked up into the face of Urd.  
  
"Hello Mara dear." Urd said, "Been busy haven't you?"  
  
Mara glared at Urd.  
  
Urd just smiled, "I suggest you leave now." She then held up a good luck charm. "You want one for the road?"  
  
Mara hissed at the charm and vanished.  
  
"Awwww." said Urd, "She's no fun." * Bell, Mara's gone. *  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mara's gone Sayoko." said Belldandy quietly, "You can relax now."  
  
With a sigh Sayoko collapsed to the ground, pulling Belldandy with her. Belldandy landed hard on the ground, but kept her hold on Sayoko, pulling her into her lap. Asuka was immediately by their side.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"I think so." Belldandy looked down at Sayoko's face. "I think she's asleep. She used up a lot of her energy and needs to recharge."  
  
Asuka frowned, "Recharge?"  
  
"If a Goddess uses more power then Yggdrasil can replace, she muse resort to her back-up power supply." Belldandy started running her hand through Sayoko's hair. "Urd's is drinking, Skuld's is Ice Cream, mine is sleep."  
  
Asuka looked down at Sayoko. "How long will she be out?"  
  
"I don't know. Until she reaches a minimum power level I suppose." Belldandy shifted Sayoko slightly. As she did, she noticed a chain around Sayoko's neck, something that a goddess wouldn't normally wear. "What is that?"  
  
Asuka looked down to see Belldandy carefully pulling out the chain. "That's the chain she keeps her mother's ring on."  
  
"Ring?" Belldandy pulled the chain free and gasped. Dangling on the end of the chain was the ring Keiichi had just given her for Christmas. She reached out with her hand and touched it. Suddenly Belldandy found herself in the Temple yard. She watched as Keiichi tried to force his way into the recall gate to give her the ring. She also watched as Keiichi held her after Kami-sama had nullified the recall. The scenery changed to a church. She watched herself march down the aisle and approach a waiting Keiichi. When it came time for her to receive her wedding ring, she watched as Keiichi removed the Christmas ring. Then everything went black.  
  
The next thing she saw was a woman in her twenties standing in front of several boxes, holding the ring. Belldandy gasped as she recognized the markings.  
  
'Skuld?!'  
  
"Onee-sama." Skuld said quietly as she held the ring. "I didn't think you'd leave this behind."  
  
Belldandy followed Skuld as she walked through an apartment and into another room. The room had many pictures on the wall, many of them of Belldandy and Keiichi with a young girl. Others showed the girl standing with Skuld. Belldandy realized that the girl was Sayoko. She watched as Skuld walked over to a suitcase that was partially packed.  
  
"Auntie Skuld?!" came a voice from elsewhere in the apartment, "I can't find my favorite shirt!"  
  
"Hold on Yoko!" Skuld pulled out a box and place the ring into it. Everything went dark once again.  
  
Belldandy wondered what would happen next when she found herself inside another apartment. Before her a young Sayoko sat on the bed, staring at the ring. An Angel floated nearby. Sayoko seemed to be reading a note while clutching the ring. Tears came to her eyes as she laid down. Belldandy started to move towards her when she found herself inside a metal tube.  
  
'What is this?'  
  
Sayoko was sitting before her in a cockpit. Looking forward she could see the view of some kind of bay.  
  
"EVA-04 LAUNCH" came a voice over the radio.  
  
'Eva?'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka was worried. Ever since Belldandy had grabbed the ring, she seemed...........lost, her eyes vacant. Staring but not seeing anything. Loud cheering by the Motor Club caused her to look up. Keiichi was coming around the final turn, several seconds ahead of the nearest competition. Asuka turned and waved her hand in front of Belldandy's face.  
  
"Hey! Hello?! Keiichi's about to win! Wake-up!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Asuka looked up to see that Skuld and Urd has returned.  
  
"I don't know. She grabbed the ring and went blank."  
  
Urd looked at Belldandy's blank face then grabbed her and shook her, causing the ring to fall free......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ikari!" shouted the man who appeared to be in charge. "He knew what was going to happen! Him and SEELE!"  
  
Belldandy felt the enter room she begin to shake.  
  
"The Eva's AT-Fields are resonating!" said one technician's  
  
A female turned to Sayoko, "What's happening?"  
  
Sayoko stood next to Skuld, watching a monitor of the events going on outside.  
  
Then with a flash, she was back in the pits. She looked up to see Asuka, Urd, and Skuld looking down at her, concern on their faces.  
  
"Are you alright Bell?" asked Urd.  
  
"I'm fine." said Belldandy quietly. She looked around. "What's going on?"  
  
A loud roar went up from the crowd, followed by the motor club running from the pits cheering.  
  
"Keiichi just won." said Skuld, "You should go to him."  
  
"What about...?" Belldandy looked down at Sayoko.  
  
"I take care of her." said Skuld.  
  
"I'll help." said Asuka.  
  
Both went over and lifted Sayoko off Belldandy and into a nearby chair. Belldandy gave one last look at Sayoko before running to Keiichi. Asuka knelt down on the ground next to Sayoko.  
  
"How long do you think it will be before she's recharged?" she asked Skuld.  
  
Skuld shrugged, "I don't know. Belldandy took 3 days to regain consciousness. Don't worry, when we get back to the temple we can give her a moon rock bracelet. That should speed things up a bit."  
  
Asuka looked over where Keiichi was happily hugging Belldandy. "What happens now?"  
  
"Usually a party." said Urd. She then glanced down at Sayoko. "But I think she'll give us a reason to hold it off."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Keiichi placed the moon rock bracelet on Sayoko's wrist and then sat back next to Skuld and Asuka.  
  
"That should do it."  
  
He and Belldandy had brought her home on the motorcycle, Sayoko in the side car while Belldandy rode behind Keiichi. Urd, not one to turn down a drink or 5, had gone off with Megumi and the team to celebrate. Surprisingly, Tamiya had allowed Keiichi to escape.  
  
"How long till it kicks in?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Not sure. It work really quickly on Bell and the others."  
  
"We were conserving energy though." said Skuld, "We weren't totally drained like she was."  
  
The stood around watching Sayoko for several moments.  
  
"You guys notice anything wrong with Belldandy?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Skuld shook her head. "No. Why?"  
  
"She was quiet after I won and remained quiet the whole ride home. I thought she was worried about Sayoko, but ....." Keiichi was quiet for a moment. "I think there's something else on her mind."  
  
Skuld stood up, "I'll ask her."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Belldandy sat at the table, sipping her tea, thinking about everything she had seen from her contact with Sayoko's ring. She knew why it had happened. Objects could retain memories from emotional moments. But what she had seen had disturbed her.  
  
'Those........creatures returning from their eternal slumber,' thought Belldandy, '.......awakened by mortals.......and my daughter will fight them.'  
  
"Onee-sama?"  
  
Belldandy looked up to see Skuld. "Hmm? What is it Skuld?"  
  
"Are you alright? You seem very quiet."  
  
"I was just thinking. How's Sayoko?"  
  
"Still unconscious." replied Skuld, "It make take some time before she........" Skuld's voice trailed off. Both she and Belldandy flew towards the room where Keiichi, Asuka, and Sayoko were. They burst in and knocked Keiichi and Asuka to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Keiichi as Belldandy pressed him to the floor.  
  
With a roar, the roof and walls were blasted away by a powerful wind.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Asuka shouted.  
  
"Hell is exactly what it was."  
  
Everyone turned to see a very unhappy Mara floating just over the Temple grounds.  
  
"Mara!" shouted Keiichi, "Don't you ever give up."  
  
Mara smirked, "I won't give up till that contract is broken or I'm dead. And since I'm immortal......."  
  
Belldandy stood up and faced Mara, "Begone Demon! Let us be. You've done enough damage today!"  
  
Mara snarled. "I don't think I've done enough!" She raised her hands above her head, forming a force bolt. She sent it hurtling towards the group. Belldandy raised her hands and blocked the bolt with a shield. Mara just smiled.  
  
"You can't do that forever Belldandy. Eventually your power will give out, just like last time. And this time wonder goddess over there is around to help you."  
  
Belldandy's eyes narrowed, but she knew Mara spoke the truth.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is fun." said Urd with a smile as she downed yet another bottle. She and Megumi were off sitting in a corner watching the rest of the team party away.  
  
"I still don't get how you can drink that much and not be total plastered yet." muttered Megumi.  
  
"I told you. It's my back-up power source." Urd reached over and grabbed another bottle. "Why do you think Skuld eats all that Ice Cream and Belldandy doesn't say a thing about it?"  
  
"Cause she is nice and would never yell at anyone."  
  
"You obviously haven't been around her long enough. She has a nasty temper. She actually tried to blast me several times after I first arrived here."  
  
"Considering how much you like to tease people I don't blame her." Megumi downed her glass. "She needs to get mad at you more."  
  
Urd frowned, "Why you little....." Suddenly Urd let out a gasp of shock.  
  
"What is it Urd?" asked Megumi, now concerned.  
  
"I have to get back to the temple." said Urd.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something just happened to Bell." Urd said before she vanished into a TV. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Belldandy slowly rose to her knees, holding on to her left arm. She winced in pain as she bumped her arm against the nearby rock. She looked up at Mara through pain filled eyes.  
  
"Opps." said Mara, "You ought to watch where you fall. That looked painful."  
  
Belldandy had been flying about, trying to block Mara from getting a clear shot at Keiichi. Belldandy had been able to block several of the incoming force bolts, but flying and creating a shield had used her powers up quickly. The last bolt sent by Mara had shattered her shield and knocked her from the sky. She had bounced off the rock before ending up on the ground.  
  
Mara cackled with glee as she flew to where Keiichi was. Keiichi had tried several times to move to help Belldandy, but Skuld and Asuka, understanding what Belldandy had been doing, kept him from moving.  
  
"Now Keiichi.......about that contract. Cancel it now."  
  
"Never." said Keiichi, "I won't lose her again!"  
  
Mara turned and fired another force bolt at Belldandy, knocking her against the rock again. Belldandy cried out in pain as her arm bounced off the rock. Keiichi started to move towards her only to be stopped by a look from Mara.  
  
"Cancel the contract now, or shall I hit her again."  
  
Keiichi turned and looked at Belldandy, tears in her eyes from the pain. It wrenched his heart that he was unable to do anything.  
  
"Well Keiichi?" Mara asked, a force bolt forming in her hands.  
  
Keiichi looked back at Belldandy. She shook her head.  
  
* I don't care what she does to me Keiichi. * her voice said in his head, * I'd rather be dead then lose you. *  
  
Keiichi turned back to Mara. "I will not cancel the contract."  
  
Mara smiled, "So be it." She turned and released the force bolt. Keiichi's eyes met Belldandy's eyes. Both stared at each other, thinking this would be the last time they saw each other.  
  
Just second's before the bolt hit Belldandy, a blue shield surrounded her, easily deflecting the bolt.  
  
"What?!" screamed Mara, "How?!"  
  
Skuld glanced over and looked at Asuka. "Was it Sayoko?"  
  
Asuka knelt by Sayoko. "No, she's still out of it."  
  
Overhearing, Keiichi asked, "It wasn't Bell. Could it have been Urd?"  
  
Before Skuld could answer, a figure appeared between Belldandy and Mara. It was an angel, with light brown hair and eyes, her pure white wings stretched completely out.  
  
"An angel?" asked Mara stunned.  
  
Belldandy and Skuld both stared at the angel as they tried to identify it. It looked vaguely familiar, but they could place it. They knew it was definitely not Urd's, and Skuld knew it wasn't Sayoko's. Asuka, on the other hand, knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Noble Scarlet." she said quietly.  
  
"Who?" asked Skuld.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Asuka stunned, "Noble Scarlet belongs to..."  
  
Asuka trailed off as the angel brought her hands together and fired off a stream of water at Mara. Mara fell from the sky and sputtered as the angel continued to spray her. When the angel was done, Mara sat completely drenched on the ground.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Mara asked, "Besides pissing me off?"  
  
The angel smirked and then turned to her side. With a flash, a Goddess appeared, complete in battle outfit. A helmet and face shield prevented the upper part of her face from being seen. The battle outfit she wore was mostly white with some red tossed in. The Goddesses long black hair was in a ponytail and reached her knees. From what could be seen of her face, she was not very happy.  
  
"I suggest you leave this place Mara," said the goddess in a voice that seemed familiar, "unless you want to get more then drenched."  
  
Mara crossed her arms, "I don't know what game you playing Urd, but you can't fool me."  
  
"Ummm, Mara." Mara turned and was slightly shocked to see Urd standing in the doorway of the house. Mara looked back at the armored goddess stunned.  
  
"If Urd is there, the brat there, and Belldandy there. Who the hell are you?!?"  
  
Thunder rumbled high above in the sky.  
  
"You should leave now."  
  
Mara growled, "Listen you. I don't take orders from anyone, especially Goddesses."  
  
The Goddess raised her arm above her head. The thunder rumbled louder. Suddenly Asuka was on her feet.  
  
"ALL RIGHT AUNTIE!!! DO IT!! DO IT!!"  
  
The Goddess turned and frowned at Asuka, "I told you..." She brought her arm down and pointed it at Mara. As she did, a lightning bolt erupted from the heavens and slammed into the wet demon. Mara screamed as the combination of electricity and water shocked her. The Goddess held her arm level for several more seconds before finally dropping it. Mara collapsed to the ground as the lightning finally released her. The Goddess glared at Asuka.  
  
"....don't call me Auntie."  
  
Asuka practically stood at attention. "Yes Ma'am."  
  
The Goddess reached into a pocket and produced a bracelet. She then tossed it to Asuka.  
  
"Put that on Yoko."  
  
Belldandy's mind immediately kicked into gear. She only knew of one person to call Sayoko 'Yoko' from her contact with the ring. She now knew exactly who the Goddess was.  
  
"Skuld?" she said quietly.  
  
Both Skuld and the Goddess turned to her at the same time.  
  
"Onee-sama?" came two voices. The younger Skuld then turned in awe at the older version of herself. The older Skuld stared at Belldandy a few seconds more before walking over to Mara. Using her foot, she rolled Mara onto her back. Mara stared up at her in fear.  
  
"I suggest you leave now Demon," Skuld said quietly, "Before you seriously tick me off."  
  
Mara nodded and quickly vanished.  
  
Skuld then sighed and waved her hand. With a flash and a swirl of wind, her battle outfit and helmet vanished, revealing her usual goddess uniform. She walked over to Belldandy, who was now being helped by Keiichi, and knelt down.  
  
"I'll need to see your arm Onee-sama." Skuld said quietly.  
  
Belldandy nodded and allowed Skuld to take her arm. Within seconds, Skuld had healed it along with the other injuries she had sustained. Skuld then got up and walked over to Sayoko.  
  
The younger Skuld stared in awe as she watched her older-self looked over Sayoko. Old Skuld then looked up at Asuka.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She used up all her energy helping to save Keiichi from Mara." said Asuka, "She's been like this ever since."  
  
Skuld nodded and then moved her hand to Sayoko's forehead marking. "Time to wake up Yoko."  
  
Sayoko blinked and looked around. She saw Asuka and the younger Skuld. Her eyes then turned and widened a bit when she saw her Aunt.  
  
"AUNTIE!" Sayoko practically leaped up into Old Skuld's arms.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Megumi had returned from the party. She looked to her left and saw Skuld. She then turned to her right and saw the older version of Skuld. She looked back to one, then the other.  
  
"I didn't think I had that much to drink." Megumi muttered.  
  
"I need something to drink." said Urd, "One brat is more then enough."  
  
Both Skulds glared at Urd. Urd sighed.  
  
"You know........this is starting to bug me."  
  
"What do you mean Urd?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"It was weird enough to have your future daughter here, but to have a 30 year old Skuld here too." Urd glanced at the Older Skuld, "What class are you?"  
  
The older Skuld smiled, "First Class Unlimited."  
  
"And what am I?"  
  
"Second Class Limited."  
  
"Now I really need a drink." muttered Urd.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Belldandy's suggestion, everyone had headed off to bed to sleep off what had been a very long day. Megumi stayed as well in the same room as Asuka and Sayoko. One person, however, remained awake.  
  
Aunt Skuld sat at the kitchen table with the datapad, a calculator, and a piece of paper. She was busy scribbling away making calculations for the return trip. The sound of footsteps caused her to look up. Belldandy stood in a robe at the entrance to the dining area.  
  
"Sorry if I disturbed you." She said quietly. "I was just wondering who was up."  
  
"No it's alright." said Skuld, "After all it is your house."  
  
Belldandy smiled slightly, then sat down next to Skuld. "Isn't it yours as well?"  
  
Skuld's face became slightly downcast. "It was for a while, but for the last 13 years, Tokyo-2 has been home."  
  
"After we died?" asked Belldandy. Seeing Skuld's shocked expression, Belldandy continued. "Asuka let it slip, so Sayoko explained what happened." Belldandy looked at the table. "So why did you leave?"  
  
Skuld pressed random buttons on her calculator. "Sayoko and I stayed in the temple for a few years after. But.......world conditions had changed."  
  
"Half the population of the earth dead?"  
  
Skuld sighed, "She told you that too?"  
  
Belldandy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that occurred at the same time. The Antarctic ice shelf melted causing the oceans to rise. Nekomi was flooded right up to the temple. I decided we'd be better off in Tokyo-2." Noticing Belldandy's frown, Skuld explained. "Tokyo as you know it was hit by a nuclear weapon and later mostly sank into the sea. Tokyo-2 was its replacement."  
  
All was quiet for several moments. Finally Belldandy spoke again.  
  
"She carries my ring."  
  
"I found it in a box of your stuff." Skuld said softly, "She treasures it."  
  
"I know." replied Belldandy. "Why did you let her pilot those........Evas?"  
  
"She told you that!??!"  
  
"No. Her ring. I picked it up and felt the memories resonating within it." Belldandy looked at Skuld. "I also believe that Asuka also piloted an Eva, fighting the 'old ones'."  
  
"They both did. Along with 3 other children." Skuld looked out the window. "The 'old ones' came to be called 'Angels' by the mortals. They were defeated, but at a terrible price in life."  
  
Belldandy followed Skuld's gaze out the window.  
  
"You've done a wonderful job raising her." Belldandy said softly.  
  
Skuld continued to stare out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Belldandy stood up and started heading back to her room.  
  
"You know it's weird." said Skuld suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've often wondered what we'd talk about if I ever saw you again." Skuld turned and smiled at Belldandy, "Of course, I wasn't expecting to visit you in the past."  
  
Belldandy smiled. "I didn't expect a visit from my future daughter and my 'older' younger sister. These things seem to just...........happen."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning.  
  
Sayoko and Asuka tiredly sat down at the table. Keiichi, Megumi, and Urd were already sitting there eating. Sayoko frowned and looked around.  
  
"Where's Auntie, Belldandy, and Skuld?"  
  
"Outside." replied Urd.  
  
Sayoko stood up and walked out. Belldandy was standing next to Aunt Skuld. Both were looking at a sheet of paper held in Aunt Skuld's hands. Young Skuld was running about with her hammer, adding new lines, circles, and words to the uncovered Ultimate Magic Circle. Aunt Skuld looked up.  
  
"Morning Yoko. We're almost ready here." Skuld then looked at her datapad. "Tell Asuka that we'll be ready to go in an hour."  
  
Sayoko nodded then went back inside. She found Asuka listening intently as Keiichi described several racing events that he and Belldandy had been in.  
  
"......She was able to stay right behind Lockheed's go-cart for several laps." said Keiichi, "Then with a lap to go, Bell passed Lockheed and won."  
  
Asuka stared at Keiichi in awe. "She's that good?"  
  
"She is." said Megumi with a smile, "Of course Keiichi does most of the racing around here. But when she does race, Belldandy is unbeatable."  
  
"That's because she cheats."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at Sayoko. Keiichi, Megumi, and Asuka looked stunned by her comment. Urd looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Cheated? Belldandy?" asked Keiichi, "She would never cheat!"  
  
"Yeah!" added Megumi, "Why would she cheat?"  
  
"For Keiichi." Sayoko sat down at the table and stared at Urd. "Isn't that right Urd?"  
  
"Ahh well.......you see....." Urd began nervously.  
  
Keiichi now stared at Urd. "She does?"  
  
"It's not really cheating!" said Urd, "She's just.......racing to the best of her ability. After all, she's only been racing for a few months."  
  
"She used her goddess powers to beat Lockheed." said Sayoko.  
  
"But she had her hands on the wheel the whole time." said Keiichi, "and she didn't chant in the god's language."  
  
Belldandy and the Skulds quietly entered the temple and listened.  
  
"Yeah." said Megumi, "I didn't notice anything odd at that race."  
  
"She didn't use a spell." said Sayoko, "She used her clairvoyance to determine the path to take to beat Lockheed."  
  
"She's right." said Belldandy quietly, "I did."  
  
Keiichi and Megumi looked at her surprised.  
  
"Why?" asked Megumi.  
  
"I did it for Keiichi. He was so worried about the fact that the motor club used their entire budget on that competition." Belldandy looked at the ground. "If we'd lost, he would have been very unhappy." She looked up at Keiichi. "I'm sorry I never told you."  
  
"Don't worry about it." said Keiichi, "That's all in the past. Besides, the rest of the club ate up the winnings with all those trips to the snack tent."  
  
"Are guys done with the circle?" asked Urd.  
  
Aunt Skuld nodded. "Yep. Now we just have to wait."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About an Hour later.  
  
Aunt Skuld stood silently in a circle, looking towards the ground with her eyes closed. She seemed to be in deep concentration. Sayoko and Asuka stood in a circle together. Outside and several feet away from the circle stood Belldandy, Keiichi, Megumi, Urd, and young Skuld. Megumi began to get impatient.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" she asked.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!" came Urd's reply.  
  
Megumi glared at Urd, then walked over to Belldandy.  
  
"What are they waiting for?" she whispered into Belldandy's ear.  
  
"This is a complicated spell." said Belldandy, "Skuld has to concentrate her power and speak every phrase clearly. This spell is calculated to get them to an exact time. One misspoken word, and she might end up in a different spot. The fact that she has to transport Sayoko and Asuka as well makes it that much more difficult."  
  
A beep came from Aunt Skuld's watch. She looked up and began to chant. The circle began to glow. The others watched as Aunt Skuld began to float about a foot off the ground.  
  
At first to Asuka, it didn't seem as if anything was happening. The she noticed that the trees were shifting. Also the temple house seemed to shift from being intact, to a collapsed state. Her eyes widened as ghost-like figures began to appear off to one side.  
  
As the chanting continued, Belldandy began to notice that Skuld seemed to be tiring. The spell seemed to be taking a lot out of her. It was then that a figure began to appear in a circle directly across from Aunt Skuld. Belldandy's eyes widened as the figure became recognizable. She wasn't the only one who noticed.  
  
"What the hell is Peorth doing there?" asked Urd.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Keiichi, "Who is that?"  
  
"The spell is bringing two points of the timeline together." said Belldandy, "so what we're seeing is this point, about 20 years into the future."  
  
Young Skuld then let out a yelp. The others turned to see the house shifting between being whole and being collapsed. Next to them, stood five figures. Two were teenagers who were standing next to a purple haired woman. They didn't recognize them. The remaining two were very recognizable. One was Urd, who didn't appear to have changed much. The other was Megumi who........  
  
"God I look so........OLD!" shouted Megumi. The ghost image turned and looked right at her. A look of surprise appeared on the images face. She nudged the ghost image of Urd who also turned and reacted with shock. Belldandy continued to stare at the circle. Aunt Skuld, Sayoko, and Asuka were now beginning to fade. Sayoko turned and looked at Belldandy. Their eyes were locked on each other.  
  
Sayoko began to feel a sadness take over her as Belldandy and the others began to fade from view. Sayoko raised her hand and waved. Belldandy returned the wave just as she vanished. Aunt Skuld let out a gasp and collapsed to the ground, followed closely by Peorth. Asuka looked around a bit disoriented. The temple house was now a ruin. Beside it stood Urd, Megumi, Misato, Rei, and........."  
  
"SHINJI!!" Asuka leaped out of the circle and tackled Shinji in a hug, sending them both to the ground. "Shinji! Shinji!" Asuka kept repeating as tears began to fall. They were only on the ground for a few seconds before Misato, tears in her eyes as well, raced in and swept them and Rei into her arms. Megumi and Urd in the meantime had raced over and grabbed Sayoko and Skuld in a fierce hug. Peorth watched all this and let out a sigh.  
  
"'Thanks for your help Peorth.', 'You did great Peorth.'" Peorth turned and looked skywards. "Where's my hug?"  
  
Arms went around Peorth.  
  
"Thanks Aunt Peorth." came Sayoko's voice.  
  
Peorth smiled, "Welcome back kid."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night.  
  
Sayoko couldn't sleep. At first she paced about her room for a while before finally going out and onto the balcony. Surprisingly, the balcony was not as empty as she thought. Sitting in one of the chairs was Skuld, who was silently watching the night sky.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?" Skuld finally said.  
  
"No."  
  
"You miss them."  
  
Sayoko sat down in a chair next to Skuld. "Yeah."  
  
"You're not alone." Skuld said softly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The next day.  
  
Asuka, Shinji, and Rei walked along the sidewalk to school.  
  
"....so your saying that all I missed was a lecture on the first impact?" asked Asuka.  
  
Shinji and Rei nodded.  
  
"It was really sad." said Rei, "Especially when Sensei pulled out the plastic dinosaurs and made them fight."  
  
"Don't forget when he dropped the bowling ball on his desk to show what happened when the meteor hit." said Shinji.  
  
Asuka raised an eyebrow, "Bowling ball?"  
  
"He stood up on his desk and dropped it on the plastic dinosaurs." replied Rei, "The ball smashed through his desk, and then through the floor and into the class below. If you want to see it, I think Kensuke recorded the moment."  
  
"Right. So what's going on with the group and the go-cart?"  
  
"Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke have been the only ones really working on it. Skuld was busy finding you. Megumi helped out when she could, but she was distracted about Sayoko missing. I was keeping an eye on Shinji." Rei smiled, "He really missed his Asuka-chan."  
  
Shinji blushed red.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day.  
  
Asuka, Shinji, Rei, Touji, Hikari, Kensuke, and Sayoko all stood inside of the apartment garage. Before them sat the mostly completed cart. It was only missing the wheels, and a few other pieces.  
  
"You guys were busy." said Sayoko, "A few more days of work, and we'll be able to test it this weekend."  
  
"Great!" said Kensuke, "And then I can show you how great I drive."  
  
Touji frowned, "What do you mean your going to drive? I'm driving!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
Hikari let out a sigh and pulled Touji out of the garage. Rei followed pulling Kensuke along. The boys never even realized they had moved. Hikari and Rei then shut the door. The sound of the boys arguing could still be heard. Shinji looked at Asuka curiously.  
  
"How come you didn't say anything?"  
  
Asuka shrugged, "I just decided I didn't want to drive."  
  
Shinji, Hikari, and Rei all stared at Asuka shocked. Hikari placed her hand on Asuka's forehead.  
  
"She feels normal. Shinji maybe you'd better take her home and......."  
  
"I'M FINE!" shouted Asuka, "I just don't think I'm the right one to drive the thing."  
  
"So who do you think should drive it?" asked Rei, "Kensuke? Touji?"  
  
"Sayoko."  
  
Sayoko looked up. "Eh?"  
  
Asuka smiled, "Who better then the daughter of a racer and a goddess. After all, aren't all the Morisatos naturals at racing?"  
  
Sayoko paled, "I......well......that is......I haven't......'sigh' You know I haven't done any racing."  
  
"So? Neither have any of us." Asuka moved next to Sayoko. "Look, you're the best shot at us winning this. Give it a try."  
  
Sayoko closed her eyes for a moment. She then opened them and looked at the others. "Kensuke and Touji aren't going to like this."  
  
"So, we'll have a race off." said Hikari, "This weekend. We'll set up a test course and whoever has the best time will be the driver."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That weekend.  
  
Sunday.  
  
Tokyo-2 High School Parking Lot.  
  
Touji and Kensuke glared at each other, periodically turning and glaring at Sayoko. Sayoko however wasn't paying them any attention. Instead, she was quietly talking to Megumi, Asuka, Rei, and Hikari, while Skuld and Shinji finished prepping the cart.  
  
"Alright!" said Skuld, "Listen up! This time trial is to see who is the best driver amongst you three." Touji and Kensuke glared at the other before turning away. Sayoko just rolled her eyes at them. "We've set up the course similar to what we'll find at the competition. The only difference is that there isn't going to be 20 other carts here." Skuld clapped her hands together. "Alright! Let's do this!"  
  
"Prepare to eat my dust!" muttered Kensuke.  
  
"In your dreams." replied Touji, "Your lucky Sayoko's racing, otherwise you'd end up last."  
  
"Eh?" Sayoko looked at Touji.  
  
"No offense. But this is a man's sport."  
  
"Oh shit." muttered Shinji as every single female present glared at Touji. "They're dead men......."  
  
By previous draw, Kensuke went first, followed by Touji. Both got a decent time, Touji 3m 45s, Kensuke 4m 5s. Sayoko then climbed into the cart for her turn. Asuka knelt next to the cart to help Sayoko put her helmet on.  
  
"Go get 'em." Asuka said.  
  
"Right." Sayoko gunned the throttle and with tires squealing, went off onto the course.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day.  
  
Touji and Kensuke sat at their desks stunned.  
  
"Ken, we lost."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We lost to a girl."  
  
"I know."  
  
"We're never gonna hear the end of this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hikari still isn't talking to me."  
  
"You screwed up."  
  
"I screwed up??" Touji turned and stared at Kensuke. "What do you mean 'I' screwed up??"  
  
"All that talk about how racing was a man's sport."  
  
"YOU AGREED WITH ME!"  
  
"Yeah, But I'm not dating Hikari am I?"  
  
Touji slumped down into his seat. "Well, I guess there's no point in putting it off any longer."  
  
Kensuke frowned, "Put what off?"  
  
"Swallowing my pride and begging for forgiveness."  
  
Kensuke snorted. "Dude, you're whipped."  
  
Touji narrowed his eyes. "I am not whipped."  
  
"You are too! Just like Shinji."  
  
"At least we have girlfriends."  
  
Kensuke winced, "That's harsh man."  
  
Touji looked away for a second, then turned back. "Look. Like it or not, Sayoko's driving. We're part of her team. I say we suck it up, apologize for what we said, and then go out and win this competition."  
  
Kensuke nodded, "I think I can handle that."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next weekend.  
  
Saturday, the day of the competition.  
  
Nekomi Tech Campus.  
  
Chihiro Fujimi, owner of the Whirlwind, let out a sigh as she looked over the crowd. This was the first major event that the Nekomi Tech Motor Club had put on in almost 15 years. Yet it still felt a bit hollow. Being at competitions had stopped being fun after the loss of the Morisatos. This was the first one she had actually attended in years. Chihiro looked over to where Otaki and Tamiya were trying to pump up the crowd with tales of the club's past. Unfortunately, instead of inspiring the masses, they were driving them away.  
  
"Otaki! Tamiya! Get over here!" she finally shouted.  
  
"BUT WE ARE INSPIRING THEM TO GREAT..........." began Tamiya.  
  
"You're inspiring them to run for the hills!" replied Chihiro, "And don't shout at me."  
  
"Yes ma'am." said Tamiya, bowing his head.  
  
"I know you're excited about this event," said Chihiro, "but remember, you guys aren't members of the club anymore."  
  
At that Tamiya and Otaki let out a sigh and sagged.  
  
"Our glory days.......long gone." muttered Tamiya.  
  
"And yet my glory days are about to begin."  
  
Chihiro, Tamiya, and Otaki all frowned, then turned to the man who had just arrived.  
  
"Aoshima...." snarled Tamiya, "Why are you here?"  
  
Aoshima smiled. "Why, the competition of course. My son, Kenji, will be participating in the races." Aoshima looked out at the groups gathered. "And judging from the looks of things, he and his school will win this easily." Aoshima turned to Tamiya. "So Tamiya, care to bet on the outcome?"  
  
"Grrrrrrr."  
  
Chihiro stood up. "Alright Aoshima! You have a bet!"  
  
"Very well." said Aoshima, "I expect you to name a team in 2 hours."  
  
Aoshima gave one final smirk at Tamiya, then left.  
  
Chihiro let out another sigh. Tamiya glanced at her.  
  
"You shouldn't have spoken up." he said, "It'll just give him something else to gloat about."  
  
"Yeah yeah." Chihiro waved her hand. "I know I'll regret it tomorrow." Chihiro looked back out over the crowd of competitors. "Sora is out checking in the racers right?"  
  
Otaki nodded, "She's getting ready to do it now."  
  
"Tell Hasegawa to pick me out a winner."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko and Asuka stood watching the crowd. Both were wearing jumpsuits that Megumi, Skuld, and even Misato had gotten made for the team. Other then Kensuke's and Hikari's, each teen had a jumpsuit in the same colors as their old plug suits. On the right shoulder of each was a patch that said 'Tokyo-2 High School'. On the left shoulder was a patch only the pilots had. The patch had a picture of that particular pilots Eva and it's name. 'After all' Misato had said, 'you are not only representing your school, but the UN and everyone from NERV.'  
  
"I didn't think there were this many schools in Japan." said Asuka.  
  
"Surprising isn't it." said Sayoko.  
  
Asuka glanced at Sayoko, "Still think we're going to win?"  
  
Sayoko shrugged, "I never said we would win, just said we had a good shot at winning. I'm just glad Auntie changed Urd's mind about that outfit."  
  
Asuka shuddered. Urd had want to come in her old cheerleading outfit from the old Nekomi days. Skuld had finally convinced Urd that the outfit was just not appropriate for high school students to see.  
  
"Asuka! Sayoko!" Both turned to see Shinji waving at them. He was wearing a jumpsuit in the same colors as his old plug suit. "They're beginning the check in! We have to be by the cart!"  
  
Sayoko and Asuka took one last look at the crowd, then turned and hurried off to their cart.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora Hasegawa moved along the line, examining the carts and checking off the various schools on her clipboard. She had already seen 20 schools and had another 15 to go. She sighed as she remembered Chihiro's request. So far she had seen nothing that set any school apart from the others. She walked to the next group, staring at her clipboard.  
  
"School Name?" she asked for the 20th time that day.  
  
"Tokyo-2" came a familiar voice.  
  
Sora looked up and gasped.  
  
"Megumi?"  
  
Megumi smiled, "Heya Sora. You running this show?"  
  
"Megumi!" Sora threw her arms around her old friend. "How are you? Where have you been? It's been ages!"  
  
"Hey hey hey!" came another voice. "Isn't that showing a bit of favoritism?"  
  
Sora turned and saw another unexpected sight. "Skuld?"  
  
"Last time I looked." said Skuld with a smile.  
  
"It's good to see you, but...." Sora looked at her clipboard, "Why are you here? You two have kids at Tokyo-2 High?"  
  
Megumi and Skuld both snorted with laughter.  
  
"Us? Kids? Yeah right." said Megumi.  
  
"Actually, I'm here with my niece and her friends." said Skuld.  
  
Sora turned to the group by the cart and had her second shock of the day. Standing before her were 7 teenagers, but one caught her attention, an almost perfect copy of Belldandy-sempai.  
  
"Sora, I believe you remember my niece Sayoko." said Megumi with a smile.  
  
"She......she was only 5 last time I saw her," said Sora, quietly, "at the funeral." To Sayoko she said, "You've grown up a lot. Your parents would have been proud."  
  
Sayoko blushed. "Thank you."  
  
"Umm. Who is your team's driver?" asked Sora, looking back at her clipboard.  
  
"Who do you think?" said the red haired teen.  
  
Sora looked at the red head confused.  
  
"Sayoko of course!" replied the red head, "If she can pilot an Eva she can handle a little go-cart."  
  
Sora gasped. "You're the Eva pilots?"  
  
"Well, except for those two." said the red head, point at two of the others, "I piloted Unit-02, Shinji piloted Unit-01, Rei Unit-00, Touji Unit-03, and Sayoko Unit-04."  
  
"Hey lady! Hurry up!" came a shout from further down the line.  
  
Sora turned red. "Sorry, I don't have time to chat longer."  
  
Sora quickly looked over the cart and wished Sayoko good luck. She then turned and moved on to the next cart. She smiled slightly. At least now she had a good team for Chihiro.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Aoshima and Kenji sat atop a raised platform watching the racing. As luck would have it, Chihiro, Tamiya, and Otaki were sitting on the next platform over. Aoshima had grumbled about how the universe seemed to be out to get him, but he then realized when his son won, he'd get to see the looks of disappointment on their faces. The platform vibrated slightly as another person climbed up. Aoshima turned to see his cousin arriving.  
  
"Hello Sayoko." He said, "What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm here to support my nephew." replied Sayoko, "How are you Kenji?"  
  
Kenji smirked, "Ready to show these fools why they should have stayed home."  
  
"Kenji currently has the best time." said Aoshima, "No one has even come close."  
  
'Like father, like son.' Sayoko sat down. "I hear the Eva pilots are supposed to be here."  
  
Aoshima snorted. "Racing carts is vastly different from piloting a 400 foot robot." Aoshima looked back over the course where another heat was running. "Out of curiosity, which school are they in?"  
  
"Tokyo-2 High."  
  
Aoshima looked over at Chihiro. "So that's why they picked that team." He then looked at the racing schedule. "They should be in the next heat."  
  
Kenji put his feet up on the railing and leaned back. "Wake me when it's time for the main race."  
  
One platform over, Chihiro was sitting nervously. Finally she turned to Tamiya.  
  
"Are you sure she said Tokyo-2?"  
  
Tamiya nodded. "Yeah. Sora said the Tokyo-2 team had a great driver, natural ability."  
  
Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "Natural ability? They haven't even raced yet!"  
  
Tamiya looked at her nervously. "Well, Sora seemed so sure. She even said the driver was an Eva pilot."  
  
"Like that will make a difference. This is go-carts!" Chihiro grabbed her head. "Dammit! I don't want to lose this bet!"  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" came Sora's voice over the P.A. "We are ready to begin the 5th heat of the day! Representing Osaka-2 High School........."  
  
Chihiro grabbed her race schedule. "Tokyo-2 is in this heat. Let's see how they do."  
  
Nearby, Aoshima was taking a sip from his drink.  
  
"....... And representing Tokyo-2 High School, the former Pilot of Eva Unit-04, Sayoko Morisato!"  
  
Aoshima spat his drink out in shock. He stood up and stared at where the carts were being lined up for the heat. Kenji stared at his father curiously.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It can't be......" muttered Aoshima as he grabbed his binoculars. There in his view was the daughter of his biggest rival and the woman that should have been his. Aoshima scowled, the lenses of his binoculars shattering as he clenched his hands. Sayoko Mishima smiled at the reaction of her cousin. She then stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm off to wonder a bit. Later."  
  
On the other platform, Chihiro was practically dancing.  
  
"That little......Why didn't she tell us?!?"  
  
Tamiya also had a big smile on his face. He looked at Otaki. "Think we can get her to come to Nekomi Tech?"  
  
Down on the track, Sayoko had just got into the cart and was buckling herself up. Asuka knelt on one side with her helmet while Rei knelt on the other to help her strap in.  
  
"You ready?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." replied Sayoko.  
  
Rei looked up. "Ok, you're in. Hope you used the restroom before cause you're not getting out now."  
  
Sayoko glared at Rei while Asuka laughed.  
  
"Thanks a lot Rei."  
  
Rei smiled. "No problem. Now beat these guys." She got up and moved off to stand with the others. Asuka helped Sayoko get the helmet on, then started the cart.  
  
"Hey Sayoko?"  
  
Sayoko looked up at Asuka.  
  
"What?" came her muffled reply.  
  
"Kick some ass." Asuka then smacked the top of the helmet and ran off. Sayoko adjusted the helmet and revved the engine. One minute later she was off and racing.  
  
Five minutes later the race was over. Sayoko had blown away the other carts and had come within two seconds of Kenji's time. Aoshima was very unhappy.  
  
"Why must I constantly be cursed with the presence of a Morisato?!?!"  
  
"Don't worry about it father." said Kenji, "She didn't beat my time. I can still win."  
  
"That's not it!" shouted Aoshima, "Everything has gone perfect before, only at the end to be defeated because of Morisato's luck! She might have it as well!"  
  
"There is no such thing as luck." replied Kenji, "We have put together the best cart that money can buy. We WILL win."  
  
Aoshima smiled. "Of course we will. Pardon me for a moment while I go see about a bet."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayoko stood off to the side while Touji and Kensuke checked over the engine under Skuld's watchful eye. Hikari, Asuka, Shinji, and Misato had wondered off to get drinks while Megumi had gone to see Urd in the stands. Suddenly Sayoko found herself wrapped up in a hug.  
  
"You little devil! What didn't you tell me you were racing!"  
  
Sayoko turned and smiled before grabbing the woman in a hug. "Aunt Chihiro!"  
  
Sayoko then found herself being pulled away from Chihiro into the arms of a huge man who began tossing her into the air.  
  
"YOU HEARD CHIHIRO MORISATO!!" shouted Tamiya, "WHY DIDN'T YOU........"  
  
"Tamiya, put her down." said Chihiro, "She still has a race to win."  
  
"Yeah!" said Sayoko.  
  
"You can toss her around later though."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Give her a break." Came another voice.  
  
Chihiro turned and frowned. "What are you doing here Mishima?"  
  
The older Sayoko smiled. "Nice to see you too Chihiro."  
  
Sayoko frowned at the two women. "No fighting please?"  
  
"I'm not here to fight." said the older Sayoko, "Just wanted to see how your doing. Where's your friend? Asuka wasn't it?"  
  
"She's off getting us some drinks." said Sayoko, "She should be......" Sayoko's voice trailed off as she saw someone approaching. "Oh great...."  
  
Chihiro turned to look. "What is ......oh."  
  
"Well, so the youngest Morisato has decided to try her hand at racing." said Aoshima with a smirk. "Has your father's luck carried over? Oh wait.......he ran out of luck on that plane ride. Too bad your mother was there with him."  
  
Sayoko started at Aoshima, only to be held back by Skuld, who had noticed Aoshima's arrival.  
  
"What do you want Aoshima?" she asked with a glare.  
  
"Ah yes. Skuld wasn't it? I see that you've grown up to be just as beautiful as your sister." Aoshima adjusted his glasses. "Too bad you didn't mature as well as Belldandy did."  
  
Now Chihiro was holding Skuld back.  
  
"Well Chihiro," continued Aoshima, oblivious to the reactions he was getting. "Shall we discuss the bet? It's obvious that my son will win."  
  
Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "The race hasn't been run yet."  
  
"Ah but my son's cart is in much better shape then this.........scrap heap." Aoshima smiled, "Perhaps she is like her father, having to use substandard parts........"  
  
Touji and Kensuke frowned and glared at Aoshima. Aoshima continued.  
  
".....do you really want to pin your hopes on her winning?"  
  
Chihiro glared at Aoshima. "I like her chances better then your son's."  
  
Aoshima just smirked. "Whatever you say. Come along Kenji." Aoshima turned and left.  
  
Kenji followed for a second, then looked at Sayoko. "Maybe after I beat you, you'd be interested in dinner?"  
  
"Sorry..." replied Sayoko, "I don't date lowlife scum."  
  
Kenji frowned, then turned and followed his father. Chihiro looked over at Sayoko.  
  
"Please tell me you can beat him."  
  
"Oh yeah...I'll beat him." muttered Sayoko, "I'll wipe that smirk off both their faces."  
  
"Yoko!" said Skuld, "What would your mother say?"  
  
Sayoko looked at the ground. "She'd say the goddess of victory doesn't shine on those who think of no one but themselves, that true victory is compassion for others." Sayoko looked up. "But I have compassion! I really want to stomp his ass!"  
  
"Yoko...."  
  
"What about Mara? She could curse them! Where is she? Can we call her?"  
  
"Yoko!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Skuld leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Just this once.......crush them."  
  
"YAHOO!"  
  
"What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Shinji, Rei, Asuka, and Hikari returning. Sayoko shrugged.  
  
"Just having pleasant conversation with the competition."  
  
Old Sayoko smiled. "Oh is that what you call it. I just thought it was my Nephew being a prick."  
  
Sayoko shrugged again. "That too." Sayoko then frowned. "Where's Misato?"  
  
The other 4 children let out a sigh and looked at each other. Each held out their hands.  
  
"Ja. Ken. Po."  
  
Shinji let out a sigh and looked at Sayoko. "She and your Aunt discovered that beer was being sold here."  
  
Skuld went pale. "Oh no......"  
  
"Gets worse."  
  
"How can it get worse?"  
  
"Well....." Shinji turned and pointed.  
  
Sayoko and Skuld looked in the direction he indicated. Their in the stands drinking their beers were Urd, Misato, and.......  
  
Skuld grabbed Shinji and began to shake him, "What the hell is Mara doing here?!?!?"  
  
Asuka and Sayoko grabbed Skuld.  
  
"Calm down Auntie! He doesn't need shaken Shinji syndrome."  
  
Skuld released Shinji. "Sorry."  
  
"It's ok." replied Shinji, "Asuka has done worst."  
  
Asuka glared at Shinji. "Anyway...." She turned back to Skuld. "She just wants to watch a race without worrying how she's going to screw it up."  
  
"Un huh..." Skuld looked unconvinced.  
  
"....Besides...Urd is there watching her."  
  
"That's like having a drunken mouse guarding the cheese."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!! IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE FINALS! WILL ALL DRIVERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STARTING LINE!"  
  
Sayoko sat in the cart waiting at the starting grid. Next to her was Kenji's cart. Sayoko kept sending daggers towards the 'Spawn of Aoshima' as she had begun to refer to him as.  
  
"You know there is a race right?" Sayoko turned and looked up at Asuka.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So quit staring at that baka and concentrate." Asuka then placed the helmet roughly on Sayoko's head. "you have a race to win and we're all counting on you." Sayoko glared up at Asuka as she adjusted it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Asuka smiled. "No problem." She then ran off to where the rest of the team stood.  
  
Sayoko turned back towards the course and revved the engine. She took another glance over at Kenji who was taking last minute instruction from his father. Both of them looked over and glared at Sayoko before Aoshima turned and walked off the track. Sayoko turned and looked towards the starter. The starter in turn waited for the track to clear of non-racers. When the track was clear, the starter held up the green flag. Sayoko immediately gunned the engine, as did the other racers. The starter held the flag up high for several more seconds before bringing it down. Sayoko slammed the cart into gear and peeled out of the starting grid. As quick as she peeled out though, Kenji was a bit faster. For the first lap, Sayoko trailed behind in second. For the next 5 laps, Sayoko remained behind Kenji. The race was only 10 laps, and with it half over, Sayoko knew she had to make a move. She began taking the corners a bit closer then she had before, and used less brake. As a result, her tires squealed as she rounded the corners, but she was able to get closer to Kenji. But she could not get past him. Everytime she tried a move to pass, Kenji would move his cart to block her.  
  
3 laps to go. Sayoko moved her cart as if she was going to pass Kenji on the right. As he moved to block her, Sayoko spun the wheel and moved to his left. The move worked. Now she and Kenji raced side by side along the course, sometimes she was leading, sometimes he was, but only by a few inches.  
  
The final lap. Kenji was getting very annoyed that Sayoko was still with him. She was a pest that he wished to squish, even though she was a very beautiful pest. He moved his cart over, smashing it into Sayoko's. Sayoko lost control and went off track a bit. She was quickly able to regain control and was still along side Kenji, though he was a bit further ahead. Kenji glanced over his shoulder. Seeing the girl still there with him, he grew more annoyed. He swerved into Sayoko again. This time Sayoko was waiting for him. She slammed on her brakes, slowing down drastically. Kenji hadn't expected that. His cart swerved directly in front of Sayoko's and kept going, off the track and slamming into a railing. Sayoko's cart continued on its way, taking the checkered flag.  
  
On his platform, Aoshima tossed the race sheet down in disgust. He then glared at his cousin, Sayoko, who was cheering for the girl who had been named for her. Next door, Chihiro, Tamiya, and Otaki were also whooping it up. On the track, Touji and Kensuke, who had gotten to her first, now had Sayoko sitting up on their shoulders amongst the cheering spectators. From her perch, Sayoko could see over the crowd of well-wishers to the stands, where Misato, Megumi, Urd, and Mara were standing and cheering. It was a fifth person standing with them that shocked her. There, standing next to Urd, was her grandfather, Kami-sama. He waved at her. Sayoko, still stunned, waved back.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night.  
  
The Motor Club was holding a party at their clubhouse.  
  
Members past and present were whooping it up, making up for the lost years were there had not been much celebration. The beer flowed like water. Already Misato, Urd, and Mara were well on their way to oblivion. Asuka had somehow gotten her hands on some beer and was currently in a corner making out with Shinji. Skuld had tried to avoid the attempts to get her to drink, but finally succumbed to the efforts of Tamiya, Otaki and Chihiro. She now lay passed out on a couch. One reason for the clubs celebration was that the event that day had been a great success. But another was a bit more personal to some of the older members. They were honoring the memory of their lost friends, by honoring their daughter. Everyone had some sort of Keiichi and Belldandy story to tell. After hearing 6 stories about her parents, Sayoko needed a break. She slipped quietly outside. She stood against a railing, looking up at the sky over Nekomi-2.  
  
As she looked up at the night sky, a voice softly spoke in her head.  
  
'Your parents would be proud of you, as am I.'  
  
Sayoko smiled. "Thanks Grandpa."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Sayoko turned to see Rei standing behind her. "Hi Rei."  
  
Rei looked at Sayoko curiously. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
Sayoko looked up. "Grandpa."  
  
"Oh." Rei walked over and stood next to Sayoko. "How come you're out here?"  
  
"Just needed a break from the stories about mom and dad."  
  
"I find them interesting."  
  
Sayoko rolled her eyes. "I've heard some of them before. Heck, I'm in some of them."  
  
Rei glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Looks like break times over."  
  
"Huh?" Sayoko started to turn around when she was swept off her feet by Tamiya and head high over his head.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE MORISATO!" shouted Tamiya, "IT'S TIME YOU JOINED IN ANOTHER MOTOR CLUB TRADITION! THE DRINKING CONTEST!!"  
  
"WHAT!!" shouted Sayoko, "I'M NOT LEGAL DRINKING AGE!!"  
  
Tamiya shrugged, "YOU'RE LEGAL SOMEWHERE! COME ON!"  
  
"REI!!!! AUNTIE!!! ANYONE!! HELP!!!"  
  
Rei smiled as Sayoko was carried away.  
  
"She really needs to loosen up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omake.  
  
The party had gone late into the night. Most of the hardcore partiers had finally succumbed to sleep and booze. Only 2 now remained awake.  
  
Sayoko wobbled slightly and looked at her companion.  
  
".....so you see.....hic.....I'm like my mom....hic....She could drink anyone under the table......hic.......and not be drunk or have....hic.....a hangover......Only soda got her drunk......hic...."  
  
Her companion nodded knowingly.  
  
".....unfortunately....I'm half goddess.....half...hic....mortal.....I guess the booze does get to me eventually.....hic...." Sayoko wobbled slightly and looked into the eyes of her companion. "You know......hic......you're kinda cute........wanna kiss?"  
  
Her companion just blinked at her.  
  
"....awww....you're no fun.....hic......" Sayoko yawned. "K.......I'm going to sleep........hic......don wake me unless it's the 4th impact.....hic...." Sayoko then waggled her finger. "...an don try to cope a feel either....hic.....Asuka told me you're a perverted hentai......hic...." Sayoko's eyes then rolled back into her head and she fell off the couch asleep.  
  
Pen Pen, King of the Party Animals and sole survivor of the Nekomi Tech Motor Club party, looked over the fallen and raised his beak high in triumph.  
  
"WARK! WARK! (I KICK ASS!)" 


	11. TIMELINE

Time line for Neon Genesis: Goddess

This timeline is based off of mostly conjecture and guesses for the two series, as well as dates used in my fanfic. Hopefully this will help you when reading the fic to see where each specific story took place.

Long Before Recorded times

Kami-sama creates the Angels to force the Demons from the surface of the Earth. The Angels then turn on Kami-sama. Lilith makes a deal with Kami-sama, causing all the Angels to fall into a deep sleep, allowing Humanity to finally begin.

1200s

Mist is born and becomes a Valkyrie (exact date is unknown as no one wanted to ask her how old she was.)

1455

Mist becomes Commander of all the Valkyries. She still holds this position.

1966

January 5th Peorth, Goddess of Forever is born

1968

December 20th Urd, Goddess of the Past is born. She is half Goddess and half Demon. She chooses to follow her Goddess side, much to the dismay of her Mother, Hild, Queen of Hell.

1975

January 1st  Belldandy, Goddess of the Present is born

April 24th Keiichi Morisato is born

1976

December 5th Megumi Morisato is born

1977

Yui Ikari is born

1978

Celes Victoria is born

1981

Belldandy sneaks down to the surface of the Earth where she meets Keiichi Morisato. After a week of fun, Belldandy promises to meet Keiichi the next day. As promises are considered contracts, and Belldandy does not yet have a license, She is forced to remove Keiichi's memory. He allows her to do so, in order to prevent her from being punished. Keiichi soon forgets the meeting, but the Mortal will never leave Belldandy's mind. She continues to follow his life, hoping to one day grant his wish.

1982

Belldandy is put under the tutelage of the God Celestine.

1986

June 17th Kaji Ryoji is born

November 12th Skuld, Goddess of the Future is born

November 21st Ritsuko Akagi is born

December 8th Misato Katsuragi is born

1991

Belldandy is named Goddess 1st Class.

Within a month, Celestine tries to persuade Belldandy to help him over throw the current council of Heaven, in order to create a new order. Before she can say anything, Celestine is attacked by Guardians of Heaven. Celestine tries to fight them off. Belldandy saves him, but is upset over her actions. Celestine is soon captured by Valkyries. Belldandy suffers a complete mental breakdown. She is given a potion which deletes the entire event from her mind. Celestine is reduced to a class 7 inanimate form and imprisoned in the Lunar Prison.

1996

Belldandy, Goddess 1st class Type 2 Unlimited, comes to Earth to grant Keiichi Morisato's wish. He wishes for her to be with him forever. Later, Urd, Goddess 2nd Class Restricted and Skuld, Goddess 2nd Class Limited follow their sister down.

December 24th Belldandy is recalled back to the Heavens due to a Bug infestation as the result of her presence to Keiichi. Urd and Skuld perform a Magic Circle of Warding which nullifies the Bug Infestation and closes the Gate. Belldandy's recall notice is canceled, and Skuld and Urd are each punished for the circle.

_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE_

_1997_

_January 11th Asuka and Sayoko arrive in an alternate universe just after the Christmas events. Here they meet Sayoko's parents and Aunts. They eventually are returned to the Future when Sayoko's Aunt Skuld comes from the future to rescue them._

1998

Celestine is freed by Morgan La Fe, the Fairy Princess. He returns to Earth in search of Belldandy. He infects her with a Virus that brings about the loss of her Memories of Keiichi, as well as beginning about major virus attacks on Yggdrasil. Eventually, Celestine is defeated. Keiichi and Belldandy walk through the Judgment Gate. Both make it through the Gate, proving their love for one another.

1999

Celes Victoria is 'killed' during a Ghoul attack on Cheddars. She is turned by the Vampire Arucard and joins Her Majesty's Protestant Knight's, Hellsing.

The Demon Welsper comes in search of Belldandy. He is her Doublet, having cursed himself in order to remember her. As a result of the curse, he hasn't aged. His body can no longer contain the powers he has. Should he die, Belldandy would die as well. Belldandy remembers his name, thus breaking the curse. Welsper is punished for hacking the Yggdrasil system. He is turned into a female cat. However, Welsper curses himself again, thus he retains all of his knowledge and the ability to speak. Belldandy is the only one kept in the dark about Welsper and his history. Thus, she thinks he is a normal cat.

3 months later

Lind comes to Earth in search of the Angel Eater. It becomes known that Hild brought the Angel Eater to Earth in order to remove the Goddesses Angels and replace them with Devils. Belldandy receives a Devil. However, because of her pureness, Belldandy causes the Devil to go completely white, and become good. The Angel eater is vanquished back to hell. Lind returns to the heavens, now able to deploy both of her Angels. Belldandy however cannot support both her Angel and the Devil. Keiichi carries the Devil for a time. However, it is decided that a Demon without a Devil must be found. Thus, Welsper

is revealed to Belldandy as being a Demon. (The fact that he is also her Doublet is kept from her.) Welsper now carries the Devil, which he named 'Blue Lance'.

2000

Hellsing is broken up following a Vampire/Ghoul attack on the Tower of London. Integra Hellsing is imprisoned for a time. She later vanishes along with the Vampire Arucard. Celes Victoria is transferred to MI-6 where attempts are made to 'pawn' her off to other agencies for the next several decades.

August

On a routine Examination in Heaven, Belldandy discovers she is pregnant. This fact is known only to the Doctor, Belldandy, Keiichi, and of course, Kami-sama.

Sept 13th Second Impact.

Katsuragi Expedition is completely wiped out, except for one survivor, Misato Katsuragi

Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato announce to their family that they are expecting a child.

2001

February 18th Hikari Horaki is born

March 30th Rei Ayanami is 'born' (date is conjecture)

April 10th Sayoko Morisato, the Second Goddess of the Present is born. She is Half Goddess and Half Mortal.

June 6th Shinji Ikari is born

December 4th Asuka Langley Sohryu is born

2003

Planning begins for an Expedition to Mars in order to see if possible colonization can begin there due to the Second Impacts effect on Earth. Several groups object to the Expedition citing needs elsewhere. Foremost among the groups is Gehirn.

2004

August 15th Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato are assumed killed when their plane crashed over what would soon be Tokyo-3. At the same time, Yui Ikari was absorbed into Unit-01.

Shortly after, Megumi Morisato, upset over the loss of her brother, breaks all contact with Skuld, Urd, and Sayoko. Urd begins to drink more heavily. Within a year, Urd is recalled back to Heaven, leaving Skuld to raise Sayoko alone.

2005 Asuka Langley Sohryu is chosen as the Second Child. Shortly after, her mother commits suicide

2006

Dr. Naoko Akagi falls to her death after killing Rei Ayanami. The Second Clone of Rei is then awakened.

2007

Skuld is named Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited.

2012

An Expedition is launched from Earth to Mars. 5 months into the voyage, all contact is lost with the Expedition craft. A month later, the Ship is declared lost and the Crew reported as dead. Funds for any further Mars exploration are cut and transferred to Gehirn.

In reality, the ship was sabotaged by unknown parties. Crew was rescued by an Alien spacecraft. Among the rescuers is Hatsuho, who falls for one of the Crew, Kasumi. They are later married.

2014

Mizuho Kasumi is born

2015

Summer

Shinji Ikari and Unit-01 are absorbed into the 12th Angel. They are freed when Unit-01 goes berserk.

Touji Suzuhara is chosen as the Fourth Child, Pilot of Unit-03.

Neon Genesis: Goddess begins at this point 

Sayoko Morisato arrives in Tokyo.

2016

Attack on Tokyo-3 by JSSDF, and all Nine Production Model Evangelions. Third Impact is started, but fails.

Rei Ayanami, 'killed' during the Aborted Third Impact, is returned to earth fully Human, and now called Rei Ikari, becoming Shinji's sister.

1 month after the aborted Third Impact, Sayoko Morisato is named a 1st Class Goddess, Type 2, Unlimited.

Ritsuko Akagi begins work on the Next Generation of Super Computer to replace the MAGI. She decides upon the name NORN.

2 months after the aborted Third Impact

With Tokyo-3 destroyed, Misato Katsuragi moves to Tokyo-2, bringing with her her charges, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji Ikari, and Rei Ikari. Sayoko leaves to continue her Goddess Training in the heavens.

8 months after the abortive Third Impact.

Neon Genesis: Goddess: The Return of the Red Haired Demon begins here 

Sayoko fails her wish test for the third time. She returns to her Aunt Skuld on Earth to continue her schooling as well as work on her Goddess Mortal relations. Demoness Mara tries to break up Asuka and Shinji. As a result of her meddling, Sayoko receives a two month license suspension. Eventually, Mara's involvement is known, and Sayoko's suspension ends by Christmas.

Skuld is reunited with her childhood boyfriend, Sentaro.

Kouzou Fuyutsuki retires from the UN.

2018

Junior Year at Tokyo-2 High School

Kei Kusanagi is born

Neon Genesis: Goddess: Past Experience. The Race begins here 

Asuka and Sayoko are sent back in time as the result of a Bug's interference with the activation of the NORN Super Computer.

Upon their return, Asuka and Sayoko continue to help the others in preparing for a Go-Kart race in a School event. Sayoko eventually races to victory, defeating the son of Aoshima.

2021

Cayla, Goddess of the Moon, is born.

2023

Asuka and Shinji are married. Three days before, Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato are freed from the core of Unit-04. Yui Ikari is also freed from Unit-01's core and returned to the earth. Due to the way she was absorbed, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu's soul is sent to the heavens.

Neon Genesis: Goddess R begins at this point 

Rogue Army of Demons and 5 Production Evas, led by the Demon Draco and the God Loki attack and conquer the Heavens. Shinji, Asuka, Touji, and Rei all fall while trying to retake the Heavens with a Demon and God army. All four are resurrected by Yggdrasil to become the Guardians of Heaven.

Belldandy is named Goddess Class 0 Unlimited and is appointed to the Heavenly Council as one of the Norse Representatives.

Touji Suzuhara and Hikari Horaki are married

Taro Ryoji is born

Demon Ceres is recruited by Lukas Keel

December Kouzou Fuyutsuki is killed. His Killer is later found out to be the Demon known as the Soultaker

2024

July Kaji Ryoji killed by the Soultaker on the orders of SEELE.

Maho Kasumi is born

2025

Mizuho and Maho's father dies.

2027

While at a wedding, Kensuke finds himself drinking with Sayoko. Sayoko ends up drunk and Kensuke walks her back to her room. The Goddess tries to seduce Kensuke, but he turns her down. The next morning, Kensuke finds himself wrapped in the arms of Sayoko and her Angel.

2028

Keiichi Morisato falls Ill as his body tries to restore itself to it's proper age due to the time spent in Unit-04.

2030

Mizuho Kasumi begins her training in order to become a Planetary Inspector. She hopes to one day visit her Father's planet.

2032

Kei Kusanagi 'standstills'. During this time, he does not age

2035

Kei Kusanagi awakens from his 'standstill. However, because he has not aged, he appears younger then all of his friends. Kei moves out to Lake Kizaki to live with his Uncle, who is a Doctor and runs a clinic, and his Aunt. He then enrolls in the local High School.

Kensuke Aida becomes Director of UN Intelligence.

Mizuho Kasumi graduates, becoming a Planetary Inspector. Her first assignment, to her joy, is Planet Delta Des-8228, Earth.

2036

Mizuho arrives on planet, though not unnoticed.

Kei Kusanagi discovers that his Teacher, Mizuho Kazumi is an Alien. To protect her secret, the two are married. Later, Mizuho is forced to return home by her superiors and everyone on Earth that knew of her had their memories erased. Mizuho returns later that year to see Kei. He remembers her and they are married yet again.

2037

Neon Genesis: Guardian begins at this point 

Cayla, Goddess 2nd Class is assigned to Belldandy Class 0 for training.

Sayoko travels to Lake Kizaki to protect Misato. While there, she discovers that Mizuho Kasumi is an Alien. Mizuho is ordered to leave. Afterward, Sayoko is attacked and abducted. Two Demons also steal Hatsuho Kasumi's spaceship. The Demons are stopped. It is eventually learned that Sayoko has been brainwashed by the Demon known as the Soultaker.

2038

Sayoko is eventually freed from the Demons control, but at the loss of her memory, as well as the loss of Misato Katsuragi.

Cayla is named a Goddess First Class Type 2 Unlimited.

Kensuke Aida enlists the aid of the Vampire Celes Victoria. Celes searches for the hidden SEELE base. During a raid on the SEELE leader's compound, Kensuke and 12 others vanish.

In a fight, the Demon Soultaker is defeated by the Four Guardians, 5 Goddesses, and one Vampire. The Demon then holds SEELE captive as 10 Eva cores explode.

Keiichi Morisato dies at the age of 63.

Sayoko (now back to normal) moves into Misato Ryoji's old home along with the Vampire Celes Victoria, as well as Pen Pen the Penguin.

Sayoko and Belldandy save Mizuho Kasumi from the Galactic Investigative Committee. Further, only Mizuho and her family may travel to Earth. All others must stay away otherwise they will be denied space flight.

2070

First Lunar Base established.

2098

After 60 years, Celes Victoria moves to an Apartment in Neo-Tokyo. Sayoko, having spent the last 98 years on Earth, leaves the surface and moves into her parent's home in Heaven.

2170 – 2215

Earth population has recovered to and beyond Pre-Second impact levels, but with much less land-mass to support them. Efforts are made to build a series of Colony Ships in order to colonize habitable planets.

2224

The Mesopotamia develops a Computer glitch, which kills all aboard. Only Six males successfully reach the surface of a planet that will be called Terra 2. A Seventh Survivor, Lorelei, the only female, remains in hibernation sleep by the Mesopotamia Computer.

2225

After repeated calls to Mesopotamia from both Earth and her sister ships go unanswered, ship is declared lost and it's crew dead. The other Colonoy Ships are gone other very carefully looking for anything out of the ordinary. Several problems are found but are easily corrected. Each ship eventually finds a planet to land on. All the planets maintian contact with earth.

2512

Yui Ikari, daughter of Shinji and Asuka, is born. She is the first of the Second Generation Guardians

2524

Neon Genesis: Goddess J begins at this point 

Rogue Demons, survivors from the assault on Heaven, attack Terra 2. Later, they bring about the resurrection of the Angels. Several of the Angels decide to rejoin Heaven and help fight off their brothers. All of the Angel eventually die, except for one, the 15th Messenger named Arael.

2525

Otaru Maimya finds the cloned baby females that resemble Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry. He raises them as his own children. Otaru and Lorelei also begin to date.

Keima Morisato is born to Keiichi and Belldandy. He is born as a Full God.

2529

Keima Morisato sneaks down to Terra 2 where he meets Lime, Bloodberry, and Cherry.

2533

Otaru Maimya marries Lorelei. They and the three girls (Lime, Cherry, and Bloodberry) move out to a house in the countryside.

2546

Neon Genesis: Goddess: The Second Wish begins here 

Keima, God 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited Grants Lime Mamiya's wish to be with her forever. Both move into Otaru Mamiya's old Apartment and Restaurant. They are soon joined by Lime's sisters (Bloodberry and Cherry), and by Yui Ikari (daughter of Shinji and Asuka) as well as Arael (the 15th Messenger /Angel).

Due to a failed New Texas experiment, Kensuke and the 12 others are released onto Terra 2 where Kensuke is reunited with Sayoko. Both move into a house near Japoness. They are later joined there by the Vampire Celes Victoria as she avoids the Paladin Father Alexander Anderson.

Sayoko and Kensuke are married in a ceremony in Heaven.

During routine maintenance, a virus infects Yggdrasil causing all of the Gods and Goddesses to become Evil. Only those who are not Pure Gods and Goddesses or were either mortal or Demon before are unaffected. An Anti-Virus is created using the old NORN super computers. During the creation of the Anti-Virus, Father Alexander Anderson attacks. He is defeated when Arucard appears. Arucard then offers his blood to Celes Victoria, allowing her to cease being his servant, and to become a full Vampire with all the associated powers. The Virus is eradicated from Yggdrasil.

2547

Kristine Aida, the Third Goddess of the Present, is Born. She is Half Goddess and Half Mortal.

2552

Sentaro Aida is born. He has no God powers and is fully mortal.

2562

Kristine Aida is named Goddess 1st Class Type 2 Unlimited.


End file.
